


You'll Breathe Me In (You Won't Release) - Traduction

by howtogetawaywithlouis



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: BDSM, Daddy Kink, Dom/sub, M/M, Translation, Underage Sex, bonne lecture !, dom!Louis, juste c'est hyper hard, mais c'est quand même assez guimauve, sub!Harry
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-09
Updated: 2015-07-28
Packaged: 2018-04-03 15:25:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 7
Words: 40,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4105822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/howtogetawaywithlouis/pseuds/howtogetawaywithlouis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Sa première leçon de conduite avec Louis a lieu un samedi.</p><p>Harry trébuche en passant par la porte d'entrée, habillé d'un jeans baggy trop grand pour lui et d'un t-shirt des Ramones en piteux état, voit Louis appuyé nonchalamment contre la voiture, et ses genoux menacent de lâcher. Apparemment, "quelqu'un de moins hargneux" implique un mec incroyablement sexy d'environs une vingtaine d'années, avec des cheveux bruns en bataille comme s'il venait de baiser particulièrement brutalement, et des pommettes assez saillantes pour couper une salade. De toute évidence, Robin essaie de tuer Harry avant ses dix-sept ans."</p><p>Ou, Louis est un moniteur de conduite de 25 ans et Harry est un puceau de 8 ans de moins qui est vraiment nul pour draguer, à part lorsqu'il réussi à faire tomber Louis amoureux de lui, à le baiser de façon insensée, et à l'emmener sur un chemin pleins de fantasmes plus ou moins pervers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [You'll Breathe Me In (You Won't Release)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1280872) by [LoadedGunn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoadedGunn/pseuds/LoadedGunn). 



> Avant que vous commenciez à lire cette traduction, je tiens à mettre quelques points sur les « i ».
> 
> Si j'ai décidé de traduire cette fiction, c'est principalement en l'honneur de l'auteure et de son écriture incroyable ; certes, en français, les subtilités du langage anglais ont du mal à ressortir de la même façons, mais c'est vraiment du talent pur et brut qu'elle possède ; de plus, je suis assez mordue de « daddy kink » (il y en aura dans cette fiction, au cas vous auriez oublié de jeter un coup d'oeil aux tags) et le smut, ou lemon si vous préférez, y est vraiment exetrêment bien renvoyé. En plus de ça, les personnages sont vraiment attachants et l'histoire tient la route et est assez intéressante pour ceux qui se sentent attirés vers le BDSM puisqu'on apprend pas mal de chose à ce niveau là (comme par exemple, TOUJOURS DISCUTER DE NOS LIMITES RESPECTIVES AVEC NOTRE PARTENAIRE)
> 
> Mais malgré ces aspects que j'affectionne, je tiens à stipuler clairement qu'en règle générale, la différence d'âge me pose énormément de problèmes ; oui, Harry et Louis sont bien amoureux dans cette fiction, et non, il n'y a jamais d'abus de la part de Louis. MAIS il s'agit bel et bien d'une histoire imaginaire, et si ici, Harry est traité avec amour et respect, il faut que vous compreniez que ce n'est pas le cas pour la majorité des relations avec un aussi grand écart d'âge, surtout quand l'un des individu est MINEUR au début de la relation ; je l'écris en majuscule pour que ça rentre bien dans vos crâne : SI VOUS ÊTES MINEURS, NE SORTEZ PAS AVEC UNE PERSONNE MAJEURE (SURTOUT DE 8 ANS DE PLUS) MÊME SI VOUS VOUS DITES QU'ELLE VOUS AIME DE TOUT SON COEUR ET QU'ELLE NE PROFITERAIT JAMAIS DE VOUS. ATTENDEZ D'AVOIR AU MOINS 18 ANS. SI IL/ELLE VOUS AIME, IL/ELLE ATTENDRA. NE VOUS LAISSEZ PAS ABUSER OU AUTRE À CAUSE DE VOTRE PLUS JEUNE AGE. HARRY ET LOUIS SONT, D'APRÈS MOI, TRÈS IMPRUDENTS, ET LOUIS EST SURTOUT TRÈS IRRESPONSABLE.
> 
> Sur ce, j'espère que je vous ai pas enlevé votre motivation… Bonne lecture à tous ! (edit: je viens de relire un peu mon boulot, après un an et demi, et j'ai honte à certains endroits pour l'horrible traduction que j'ai pu oser vous fournir. Promis, après mes examens, je corrige tout ça !)

"Est-ce que tu as déjà fait ce genre de chose avant ?"

Harry cligne des yeux en regardant Louis, vexé, serrant les poings tellement fort que ses phalanges en deviennent blanches. "Oui, je ne suis pas complètement inexpérimenté."

Louis lui adresse un petit sourire rassurant. "Alors, tu es sûr qu'on ne va pas trop vite ?"

Harry se mord la lèvre, le regardant à travers ses longs cils. "... _Tu_ penses qu'on va trop vite ?"

"Regarde autour de toi."

Harry obéie. Il sait qu'ils sont sur une autoroute, vu qu'il n'y a pas eu de feux rouge depuis un petit moment et qu'il est sur la cinquième vitesse, mais 100km/h semblent soudainement un peu trop, et les voitures autour de lui sont nettement plus lentes. "Qu'est-ce que je suis sensé faire ?" demande-t-il, légèrement paniqué.

"Détend-toi," commence Louis. "Soit tu passes sur la voie de droite, soit tu ralentis."

Harry jette un regard vers les voitures à sa droite, cherchant une ouverture. C'est un cauchemar.

Personne ne lui a dit que conduire serait aussi conflictuelle. La première fois qu'un pilote a sorti la tête de sa voiture pour l'insulter, il était au bord des larmes. La première fois qu'il a malencontreusement foncé sur une fille qui traversait la rue au milieu de la chaussée, il n'a pas pu respirer pendant un minute entière.

Comment est-il censé savoir s'il a assez de place pour se faufiler sur la voie de droite ? S'il est à peine spatialement conscient de marcher, il l'est encore moins de conduire une machine motorisé mortel.

Il décide de simplement se laisser aller et de ralentir, mais dès qu'il tend la main pour attraper le levier de vitesse, celle de Louis s'installe sur la sienne, chaude, petite et _très_ distrayante. "Tu peux le faire, H," dit-il, comme s'il le pensait vraiment. Et tout d'un coup, Harry le croit sincèrement. Parce que Louis ne lui ferait jamais faire de conneries – il est sarcastique presque tout le temps, et c'est principalement un connard, mais quand il encourage Harry sur sa conduite, il est tout à fait sérieux.

Harry prend une profonde respiration et commence à signaler à droite. Il attend qu'une dernière voiture le double, jusqu'à ce que finalement, il y ait un assez grand espace pour qu'il puisse virer sur l'autre voie. Il est assez content de lui, mais attend quand même l'habituel, " C'est bon, tu peux continuer, " de Louis.

Et il garde sa main sous celle de Louis sur le levier de vitesses. Juste au cas où.

*

Pour son dix-septième anniversaire, Harry se fait offrir Louis Tomlinson.

  
Non, c'est faux. Pour le dix-septième anniversaire de Harry, il obtient un permis de conduire provisoire et une promesse que s'il passait son permis avec succès, il pourrait avoir sa propre voiture. Harry, extatique, avait absolument voulu son permis  depuis que Niall avait obtenu le sien et essayé de lui apprendre à conduire. Il n'a pas réussi, bien sûr, - et Harry l'aime trop pour lui dire qu'il était nul à donner des ordres -, et Gemma ne pouvait pas non plus lui apprendre puisqu'elle avait déjà déménagé aux États Unis. Sa mère était trop fragile émotionnellement pour le voir derrière un volant, et Robin n'avait tout simplement pas le temps.

Alors c'est comme ça que le moniteur est arrivé. Et c'était un chouette gars, dans la cinquantaine, avec une moustache impressionnante et des dettes encore plus impressionnantes, s'accordant sur fait qu'il passe son temps à fixer son téléphone durant la toute première leçon de Harry. Le seul problème, c'était son tempérament colérique. Harry est vraiment un gars très facile à vivre, ouvert et extraverti, il aime profiter de chaque instant de la vie, et toute cette merde. Donc, il parle lentement, est un peu distrait, et a tendance à aller vers le hors-sujet quelques fois. Sa première leçon commence donc assez bien, l'apprentissage des embrayages, des "sensations de la voiture", enfin, apprendre à contrôler un morceau de métal quoi... Mais au bout d'un moment, il se distrait à un rond-point, et manque la sortie, alors l'instructeur l'interrompt brusquement, lui dit de fermer sa gueule et de se concentrer.

Ce qui est horriblement désagréable, pour tout dire. Mais Harry est du genre à donner aux gens le bénéfice du doute. Alors il tient quatre leçons entières avant de déclarer que ce gars est un véritable con et de demander un instructeur différent, quelqu'un de moins ... hargneux.

Sa première leçon avec Louis a lieu un samedi.

Harry sort en trombe par la porte d'entrée, habillé d'un jeans baggy trop grand pour lui et d'un t-shirt des Ramones en piteux état, il voit Louis appuyé nonchalamment contre la voiture, et ses genoux manquent de le lâcher. Apparemment, "un enseignant moins hargneux" veut dire un mec incroyablement sexy dans sa vingtaine, avec des cheveux bruns en bataille -du genre "je viens de baiser particulièrement brutalement-, et des pommettes tellement saillantes qu'elles lui font a un highlight naturel. De toute évidence, Robin essaie de tuer Harry avant ses dix-sept ans.

Il est trop tard pour simuler sa propre mort. Louis a déjà du l'apercevoir, et enlève ses lunettes de soleil. Son sourire amical est chaleureux, et les coins de ses yeux se plissent, et Harry se doit de réévaluer tout ce qu'il a jamais pensé pu de lui-même jusqu'à présent. Il n'est pas du tout à l'aise. Rien ne promet d'être facile à vivre ce matin.

Son dos est raide comme un passe-lacet quand il s'avance vers Louis. Alors... par où commencer ? Se présenter serait poli, non? "Salut," lâche-t-il, en râlant sur le mot un peu trop longtemps. "Harry Styles."

"Sérieusement ?" Louis demande, et putain, sa voix est plus haute et plus belle qu'Harry n'aurait pu l'imaginer, ne correspondant presque pas à son bras imberbe et lourdement tatoué. C'est un scandale, qu'est-ce qu'il fait d'ailleurs, sans veste en plein milieu de février ? Pourquoi est-il tatoué, même ? _Pourquoi_ ?

"Harry Styles? T'es pratiquement déjà une rock star avec un nom pareil. On va faire de toi un pilote de Formule 1 en un rien de temps."

Harry rejette sa tête en arrière en riant. Il maîtrise à peine les tours de pâté de maison, il n'a certainement pas sa place dans le sport automobile. Louis tapote son dos comme s'il comprend parfaitement pourquoi Harry rigole, puis monte dans la voiture. Avec la glace officiellement rompue, c'est un peu plus facile pour Harry de monter dans la voiture lui-même. Il y a cependant encore une assez grande partie de lui qui est désorientée : c'est tout de même toujours lui dans le siège du conducteur. Il passe ses mains tout autour du volant et ça le démange d'allumer la radio. Il ne devrait pas, cependant. Si ça se trouve, Louis déteste la radio.

"Alors, Harry," commence-t-il. "Je suis Louis Tomlinson. J'ai vingt-cinq ans, je viens de Doncaster, et j'aime le football. Dis-m'en en un peu plus sur toi."

Harry hausse un sourcil et se tourne vers Louis. De profil, il est… c'est comme regarder le soleil. Ses cils sont longs et ses lèvres sont pulpeuses et sa barbe est rasée proprement. Pas imberbe, non. _Rasée_. Comme la vie est injuste. "On ne devrait pas plutôt, um. Conduire ?"

"C'est pas grave, je suis en avance. Il faut que je te décoince un peu d'abord."

Harry avale sa salive. Il a très envie que Louis le décoince. "Bon, eh bien je suis Harry, je suis en terminale, je suis né et j'ai grandi dans le Cheshire, et -.", Il regarde autour de lui, tout à coup inquiet, et se rend compte qu'il n'arrive pas penser à quelque chose d'intéressant à propos de lui-même. "Mon fruit préféré est la mangue."

Louis fredonne pensivement. "Intéressant. Tu penses souvent aux mangues ?"

"A la même fréquences que tout le monde, je pense", dit Harry en haussant les épaules. "Mais c'est pas vraiment un fruit très marrant."

"Pas faux, c'est clair que c'est pas comme 'glisser sur une peau de banane'."

Harry se mord la lèvre. Est-ce qu'il pouvait déjà commencer à sortir des blagues perverses ? Non, probablement pas. Ils ont une conversation tout à fait sérieuse sur les fruits. Il peut se contrôler. "Louis, pourquoi les bananes ne sont-elles jamais seules?"

Louis gratte sa barbe, faisant visiblement un effort pour ne pas sembler amusé. "Pourquoi?"

"Parce qu'elles sont toujours en régimes groupés."

Il y a un moment de silence. Et puis Louis couvre son visage avec ses mains et rit. "Oh mon Dieu. Je crois qu'on va se contenter de conduire."

Harry est insupportablement content de lui-même. "Hey."

Louis pousse son épaule, ce qui est un peu bizarre, il imagine, vu qu'ils ne sont pas vraiment censés se toucher l'un l'autre, mais ce n'est pas comme si ça le dérangeait. Il est le premier quand il s'agit de montrer son affection. Non pas qu'il va se mettre à câliner Louis de sitôt (ou même jamais, s'il veut vraiment être honnête avec lui-même), mais peu importe. Il se pourrait qu'il soit en train de rougir.

"Combien de leçons tu as déjà eu?" Louis demande, un sourire encore dans sa voix.

"Quatre".

"Oh, c'est bien. Donc, tu n'auras pas vraiment besoin de moi pour te donner le coup de main." Harry fixe le volant si fort qu'il pourrait brûler un trou dedans. Enfin, s'il avait un regard laser, s'entend. "Disons simplement que tu vas y aller et je vais seulement te dire quand je voudrai que tu fasses quelque chose, d'accord?"

"Ouais, euh, d'accord," dit Harry rapidement, essayant d'ignorer les connotations sexuelles de chaque chose qui sort de la bouche de Louis. Il démarre la voiture et appuie sur la pédale.

Sans abaisser le frein à main.

Il rougit furieusement et met sa main sur elle, mais son cerveau doit avoir été détruit quelque part entre avoir vu Louis et être monté dans la voiture, parce qu'il ne peut pas se rappeler s'il est censé pousser ou tirer, et il ne peut pas juste essayer parce qu'il ne veut pas s'humilier encore en face de Louis. Non pas qu'il ait l'air moins idiot en restant assis et en regardant sa propre main, paniqué. Il déteste la conduite.

Louis met doucement sa main sur celle d'Harry, chaude et rassurante, et la pousse vers le bas. La voiture arrête de faire du bruit. Louis prend la main d'Harry et la met sur le levier de vitesse. Harry remercie le seigneur de lui avoir fait porter un jeans large au niveau de l'entre-jambe.

Ça va être un long voyage jusqu'à l'épreuve de conduite.

*

  
"H, est-ce que ta veste est à l'intérieur de ton t-shirt ?"

Harry secoue la tête pour mieux se concentrer sur Niall. Et se rend compte de ce qu'il a répondu, et merde, il se pourrait bien qu'elle soit sous son t-shirt finalement. Il hausse les épaules et lève les yeux au ciel. Il est arrivé à l'école en retard et échevelé, après s'être branler furieusement -première et seule chose faite dans la matinée jusqu'à présent.

"Je suis un _gâchis_."

"C'est juste un blazer, mec. Personne ne porte ça en plus, à part toi" Niall est génial quand il s'agit de le rassurer. Et l'insulter en même temps.

Les yeux de Harry se rétrécissent "Ils font partie de notre uniforme, tu sais."

"S'il te plaît, tu portes même pas la chemise réglementaire dessous d'habitude."

C'est vrai, preuve : il a un t-shirt blanc aujourd'hui. _Il est un gâchis_. "J'ai passé une matinée difficile."

Niall grogne parce qu'il en doute, et ébouriffe les cheveux d'Harry parce qu'il l'aime quand même. "Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé?"

Harry se mord la lèvre et se rapproche de Niall. Il est au milieu du cours d'anglais, il ne faut pas faire trop bruit.

"Je devais avoir une leçon de conduite."

"Et ? T'as été blessé ou quoi ?" Niall demande, les yeux écarquillés.

"Non, bien sûr que non. Sauf pour mon cerveau peut-être." Niall a toujours l'air confus. Harry soupire. "Je veux me faire mon moniteur de conduite."

"Ew, mais il a pas genre, cinquante ans ? Et il est pas chauve ou j'sais pas quoi ?"

"Non, mon beau-père en a embauché un nouveau. Qui est plus jeune et plus gentil. Et plus _sexy_ que..."

Niall rit aux éclats, comme d'habitude, provoquant une engueulade la part du professeur. "Alors, il a quel âge ?"

"Vingt-cinq ans," Harry chuchote avec un soupir.

Niall lui donne des tapes dans le dos pour le réconforter. "Ça va, c'est pas si horrible."

Ce qui n'est certainement pas ce qu'Harry s'attendait à entendre. "Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire?"

"Je veux dire, à huit ans près... on a déjà vu pire, tu peux tenter ta chance."

Ça doit vouloir dire que Niall approuve. Harry mâche son collier pensivement. "Tu penses que je pourrais, genre, essayer de le séduire?"

"Je ne sais pas mec. CE que je sais, par contre, c'est que tu as généralement toujours ce que tu veux."

Que Dieu bénisse la foi sans fin de Niall envers l'humanité. C'est vrai, cependant. Harry est un garçon très déterminé. Il regarde profondément dans les yeux de Niall. "Je veux vraiment coucher avec lui."

"Va falloir que t'essaies d'être un peu subtil, par contre. Faudrait pas qu'il pense que tu veuilles lui sucer la bite juste pour avoir ton permis."

Harry suce automatiquement le petit pendentif en avion qu'il tient entre ses dents. "Va pour séduction subtile."

*

Ce qui le conduit à entrer dans une frénésie absolue avant sa deuxième leçon avec Louis. Enfin, aussi frénétique qu'il puisse être. Il est présentement debout, enraciné devant son placard, avec son téléphone paresseusement pressé entre son oreille et son épaule. "Qu'est-ce que vous pensez si je mets mon skinny-jeans ?"

"Nah mec, il faut pas que t'aies l'air d'essayer trop dur du premier coup", dit Barbara.

Harry fredonne, inspectant chaque cintre. Il n'a même pas de skinny-jeans. Ce sera peut-être pour l'année prochaine, quand il sera une personne mûre, fraîche, qui conduit et qui a un petit ami plus âgé, éventuellement canon. "Donc jeans normaux ?"

"Mm-hm. Et peut-être la jolie chemise serrée que je t'ai emprunté la semaine dernière."

"Ouais," Niall ajoute avec insistance. "C'est une belle chemise."

Harry lève les yeux au ciel. Il aurait dû simplement appelé Barbara directement au lieu d'appeler Niall et lui avoir fait mettre le téléphone sur haut-parleur, parce qu'il a eu directement droit à un «comment est-ce que je suis sensé savoir qu'elle est la bonne tenue pour "Je suis chic mais je veux que tu me baises sur le capot de ta voiture? " »

Il les remercie tous les deux avant de raccrocher, parce qu'il est gentil et poli et élégant. Il sort ses jeans foncés et sa chemise bleue, boutonner presque jusqu'à son cou. Ses cheveux sont astucieusement échevelée, - il pense, autant que d'une émeute de boucles puisse être coiffée. Il estime finalement qu'il a l'air beau.

Bien sûr, il se sent quand un peu moche quand il sort au moment mêê où Louis se gare et passe sur le siège passager. Il essaie de ne pas sauter à la voiture, mais sa soit disant démarche séduisante ne fonctionne pas non plus, parce qu'il a plutôt l'air de trébucher sur l'air. Il est un séducteur terriblement nul. Ça ne va pas marcher du tout.

Il est tellement exaspéré de lui-même, qu'il manque le petit sourire attendri de Louis quand il met sa ceinture une fois assis au siège du conducteur. "Tout va bien?" Harry demande, enfin, le regardant par-dessous ses cils.

Louis porte des lunettes aviateurs naturellement cool, et ses cheveux tombent sauvagement sur son front, hérissés, comme il vient de sortir du lit. Il porte un pull mince cette fois, retroussé sur ses avant-bras de sorte que ses poignets délicats et certains de ses tatouages soient visibles. Il ressemble à un lutin sexy. "Très bien. Comment c'était, l'école ?"

"Bien, bien." Ce n'est pas comme s'il a passé toute la journée à penser à ce moment. C'est seulement la deuxième fois qu'il voit Louis, mais il est toujours attirée par lui comme s'ils se connaissent depuis toujours. Il ne peut pas vraiment l'expliquer. Il est un adolescent, cependant, donc il n'a pas vraiment à le faire. Niall, lui, prétend avoir été amoureux de Barbara depuis qu'il a treize ans.

"C' était une petite journée, j'avais seulement mathématiques et anglais. J'étais déjà à la maison à une heure."

"Les maths." Louis fronce le nez. "L'école, ça n'a jamais été qu'un gros moyen de me faire une vie sociale, tu sais ? Sauf pour le théâtre, j'adore le putain de théâtre."

Eh bien, s'ils en sont au stade des gros mots, Harry peut probablement se moquer de lui, non?

"Tu étais un intello en théâtre ?"

Louis soulève ses lunettes de soleil sur ses cheveux, épinglant à la place Harry avec ses yeux bleus lumineux. "Excuse-toi, j'étais -je suis- un roi en théâtre."

"Bien sûr, je suis désolé. Je suis sûr que tu étais adulé." Il démarre la voiture avant d'ajouter, "par d'autres intellos en théâtre."

Louis halète, faussement offensé. "Je savais que ce visage de bébé était un masque. Tu n'es qu'un petit con effronté."

Harry fait son cinéma en faisant une série de moues et de battements de cils. "Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles. Pas besoin d'être aussi dramatique."(ndt : en anglais théâtre se dit drama, Harry fait donc un -misérable- jeu de mots.)

C'est la confiance qu'il a lorsqu'il s'agit d'embêter Louis qui lui permet de reculer sans encombres jusqu'en bas de l'allée à lui tout seul, étendant le bras au-dessus de la tête de Louis et se contorsionnant pour regarder par la fenêtre arrière. Une fois qu'il est assez sur la route, il se redresse et. Peut Être. Peut être qu'il surprend Louis en train d'observer son profile. Son cœur lui monte à la gorge et il se déplace accidentellement en seconde au lieu de le faire en première, causant à Louis de commencer à lui expliquer de nouveau les embrayages.

Il tente de l'écouter et ne pas être gêné. Au moment où ils se rendent à la route principale, Louis est de retour à la méthode et se contente de donner des indications. Honnêtement, ça rend Harry un peu nerveux, parce que le silence lui donne plus d'occasion pour réfléchir à sa conduite et face au fait qu'il est effectivement nul.

Juste au bon moment, Louis recommence à parler. "Quelle est la première chose que tu vas faire quand tu auras ton permis ?"

Il ne sait pas si Louis a lu parfaitement dans ses pensées ou s'il a tout simplement voulu engager une conversation. De toutes façons, il lui en est reconnaissant. "J'y avais pas vraiment pensé jusque là. Je vais probablement conduire ma mère au travail ou à quelque chose comme ça."

"Très rebelle. Tu peux faire mieux."

Harry rétrécit ses yeux en regardant dans le rétroviseur, et voit un Louis souriant gentiment. "Bon, eh bien sinon, il y a ce café avec des soirées open mic, mais il n'y a aucune station de bus près de lui, et aucun de mes amis ne veut jamais s'y rendre avec moi. Je vais probablement y aller."

"Beaucoup mieux. Pas d'alcool, bien entendu, non?"

Harry se pointe lui-même du toi, puis rattache sa main au volant en un éclair. "Tu as parlé de mon visage de bébé. Je ne serais pas même servi de toutes façons."

Louis fredonne, comme s'il ne le croyait pas, et il doit avoir un vif instinct parce qu'il a raison : Harry n'a jamais de difficulté à obtenir des boissons alcooliques. L'avantage d'être amis avec des gars plus âgés. Louis ne dit rien, cependant. "Tu aimes bien chanter ?"

Harry acquiesce immédiatement, en souriant. "J'adore."

"Tu es probablement bon, j'imagine."

Maintenant, Harry rayonne, assez content pour réussir à rouler sur l'autoroute sans avoir de crise cardiaque mineure. "Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça?"

"Tu as une voix très grave", explique Louis, laissant tomber sa propre voix à une hauteur basse dangereusement attrayante. "Pour un garçon de dix-huit ans."

Même s'il a dix-sept ans, Harry ne le corrige pas. Son sourire menace d'avaler son visage. "Merci."

"De rien. Prend la prochaine sortie. Tu veux être chanteur quand tu seras plus vieux?"

Harry se mord la lèvre, conscient qu'il est toujours aussi nul pour changer de voies de circulation, et que son culot est également réparti depuis qu'il à a faire entre avoir à conduire et avoir à donner Louis une bonne réponse. "Peut-être. Si je pouvais aussi être boulanger ou aller étudier quelque chose d'ennuyeux à l'université. Ou devenir un moniteur de conduite.

Louis rit. C'est le meilleur son au monde. Harry se réchauffe de partout. "Je ne voulais même pas apprendre à conduire une voiture, au départ."

"Vraiment?" Harry demande, essayant de ne pas paraître trop désireux d'apprendre des choses plus aléatoires sur Louis.

"Ouais, quand je avais dix-sept j'ai passé mon permis A1, pour les petites motos jusqu'à 125 CC- c'est la taille du moteur. Je pensais que ça me donnerait instantanément un côté hardcore, tu vois?"

Harry hoche la tête, obnubilé par la vue de Louis chevauchant une moto dans une veste en cuir. Il a peur que s'il ouvre la bouche, la seule chose qui va sortir sera la seule chose qui se passe dans sa tête: ne bande pas ne bande pas ne bande pas.

"Eh bien, quand j'ai eu dix-neuf ans, je voulais obtenir une licence pour une plus grosse moto, quelque chose que je pouvais vraiment monter." Les doigts de Harry se resserre sur le volant. "Mais je suis assez petit, diront certains. Et pour l'épreuve pratique, ils avaient seulement d'énormes modèles qui étaient trop gros pour moi."

Harry éclate de rire. "Oh mon dieu. S'il te plaît, me dis que tu ne pouvais pas atteindre les pédales."

Louis soupire longuement et douloureusement. "Mon cul m'a fait souffrir pendant une semaine, il a été mal traité. Je peux monter quelque chose de gros maintenant, mais sur le coup, j'ai décidé plutôt de me faire tatouer et de passer un permis voiture pour prouver que j'étais un homme."

Harry commence à soupçonner le faite que Louis dise délibérément les choses de manière la plus suggestive possible. Ça n'a probablement rien à voir avec Harry, ça pourrait être juste la façon dont il est. Harry secoue la tête. Ne pas bander ne pas bander ne pas bander ne pas planter la voiture.

"Quel était ton premier tatouage?"

"J'en ai fait trois en une seule journée, en fait. Fais nous rouler en toute sécurité jusqu'un feu rouge et je vais te montrer."

Ça aurait aussi bien pu être une plaisanterie, mais Harry n'a jamais conduit de façon plus sécuritaire ou résolue dans sa vie. Louis lui presse même fièrement l'épaule et lui dit qu'il a fait un bon travail sur l'autoroute. De toutes les choses dont il a eu a surmonter durant le trajet, c'est ce qui a raison de lui. Arrête de bander arrête de bander arrête de bander ne plante pas la voiture.

Il est rouge pivoine par le temps où ils atteignent finalement un feu rouge. Il ajuste son pantalon subtilement et se tourne enfin vers Louis. Il ne le regarde pas comme s'il avait remarqué la bosse au niveau de son entre jambe, Dieu merci. "Um, alors, les tatouages?" Harry demande poliment. "Tu n'es pas obliger de me montrer, je suis juste curieux."

"Oh, ça va, ils ne sont dans aucun endroit intime," dit-il en souriant malicieusement, et il doit être l'instructeur de conduite le plus inapproprié du monde, mais Harry ne veut jamais quitter cette voiture.

Les doigts agiles de Louis s'enchevêtrent dans la manche droite de son pull et il la remonte jusqu'à son aisselle. Harry cligne des yeux. La peau de Louis est dorée et son bras est subtilement musclé et Harry veut en grignoter un bout.

"Donc, il y a le bonhomme dessiné en bâtons," Louis commence en montrant le petit gribouillis du skater, presque caché au milieu de sa collection d'encre sur intérieur de son bras. "Et la citation sans vraiment de sens, qui me plaît encore," dit-il, pointant vers l'intérieur de son poignet, au-dessus de la corde.

Harry essaie de penser aux dix millions de significations symboliques possibles, mais Louis plie son bras et pointe du doigt son putain de biceps contracté. Far Away.

Harry pourrait continuer à cligner des yeux et baver sur l'intérieur du coude encré de Louis si quelqu'un ne s'était pas mis à brutalement klaxonner derrière eux, le faisant sursauter et appuyer fortement sur l'accélération. Louis prend facilement le contrôle de la vitesse avec les pédales à double commande. Il ne l'engueule pas pour ne pas s'être assez concentré, mais ne s'excuse pas non plus pour l'avoir distrait.

Harry tente de réguler sa respiration et la façon dont son cœur bat trop vite. Sa conduite devient agitée à partir de là, devenant trop prudente et pleine d'insécurités. Louis ne cherche pas à le faire revenir à lui, allume seulement sur la radio et le laisse se concentrer sur la route.

Harry est vraiment nul en séduction.


	2. Chapter 2

Niall rencontre Louis pour la première fois deux semaines plus tard. Harry a toujours demandé à Louis de le récupérer devant sa maison, en particulier quand il n'y a personne, "juste au cas où", mais après deux semaines et aucun progrès dans son plan de séduction, il a renoncé à faire oublier à Louis qu'il n'est qu'un lycéen et maintenant, il prend ses leçons pendant ses heures de permanence. C'est ce que tout le monde fait de toutes façons, un bon usage de son temps. Le contexte le rend quand même triste.

Il est pas du genre lâcheur, vraiment, il ne l'est pas, mais être si souvent exposé à Louis n'a fait que confirmer ses inquiétudes : Louis est vraiment trop bien pour lui. Parce que Louis est hilarant et intelligent et sexy et plus vieux, et il comprend qu'Harry soit maladroit et lourdaud quand il est nerveux, donc il continue à distraire Harry avec des questions et des histoires. Quelque part, c'est de cette façon qu'ils ont fini par se connaître mutuellement, et ça ne fait qu'empirer les choses. 

Harry ne veut pas seulement le toucher, il a envie de lui, tout entier. C'est un cauchemar. ("Je ne suis pas juste frustré sexuellement, c'est comme si mon cœur est frustré aussi", a déclaré Harry à Niall alors qu'ils fumaient un joint. Niall a juste ri en réponse et l'a tiré sur ses genoux pour le caresser et le réconforter.)

"Qu'est-ce que t'as dans le cul pour remuer comme ça ?" lui demande Niall, les sourcils froncés sous la lumière du soleil.

Harry déglutit et ajuste à nouveau son blazer. Il est d'un beau bleu foncé et s'étend sur ses épaules largement. Il n'est difficile de ne plus avoir un air d'écolier alors qu'il est vraiment un écolier, mais Harry est toujours préoccupé. "Rien, malheureusement. T'es pas obligé d'attendre avec moi."

Louis a quelques minutes de retard, alors Harry et Niall sont debout devant la porte du lycée où Louis lui a dit d'attendre. Niall frappe lourdement son épaule. "Fais pas le con. Je veux voir s'il est vraiment comme tu l'as décrit."

"Tu penses que j'ai menti?" Harry demande, perdant son obsessionnel affrontement oculaire avec la route pour lancer un regard noir à Niall. "Je t'ai montré sa page Facebook."

"Il louche toujours des yeux et il fait des signes de gangs bizarres sur ses photos. Ça ne fait en aucun cas de lui un homme qui te mérite."

Le cœur de Harry fond un peu. "C'était adorable de dire ça, mec."

"Ouais, peu importe," Niall balaye l'air de la main. "Est-ce que c'est sa voiture ?"

Harry reporte son attention sur la route et oui, il voit la voiture familière. Harry réagit de mieux en mieux à la vue de Louis. Par exemple, il ne commence pas à hyperventiler quand Louis sort de la voiture et en fait le tour pour passer sur le siège de gauche, agitant la main vers Harry avec ce sourire, celui qui lui donne des rides sur le côté des yeux. Non, au lieu de ça Harry garde un œil sur Niall, qui a cessé de dévorer son sandwich assez longtemps pour rendre son signe de main à Louis.

"Eh bien ?" demande Harry, poussant l'épaule de Niall.

Niall déglutit. "Je ne dirais pas « plus chaud que le soleil », mais je vais lui octroyer un « très bien formé."

Harry peut se contenter de ça. "N'est-il pas tout simplement charmant ? Ses cheveux vont toujours dans tous les sens et ses yeux sont bleus comme les tiens, mais avec un peu plus de -."

"S'il te plaît, va commencer ta leçon avant que je ne vomisse."

Bien, d'accord. Harry se penche pour l'embrasser, puis remonte son sac sur son épaule avant de se diriger vers la voiture.

Avant même qu'il ne dise bonjour, Louis demande: "Qui c'était ?"

Il semble plus sérieux que d'habitude, et Harry hausse un sourcil tout en abaissant le frein à main - au moins, il commence à bien savoir se servir d'une voiture. "Mon meilleur ami."

Louis se détend. "Oh. Niall, c'est ça ?"

Les sourcils de Harry remontent encore. Il s'est souvenu. Ils sont de toute évidence trop proches. Il mord sa lèvre avec enthousiasme. "Ouais, Niall. Il est irlandais."

"Oui, je me rappelle". Louis tourne enfin sa tête de la fenêtre vers Harry. Ses cheveux sont plus lisses que d'habitude, brosser doucement son front. Il n'est pas rasé, cependant. Ses pommettes sont dans le même état ciselé dévastateur.

Parfois, Harry se demande comment Louis fais pour ne pas remarquer le check-out flagrant qu'il obtient chaque fois qu'il le regarde. D'ailleurs, il s'est surpris à mordre son doigt l'autre jour tout en regardant Louis à l'arrêt d'un feu rouge. (Il est nul). "Comment ça va?"

"Je suis frustré". Moi de même. "J'ai eu un débutant aujourd'hui, et je te jure qu'il a délibérément essayé de rouler sur plusieurs petites vieilles dames."

Harry grogne. "Donc, bien pire que moi, non?"

Louis est maintenant depuis un moment très conscient de la nécessité qu'a Harry d'avoir son approbation. Il se contente de presser son bras. "Bien pire, chéri." Il semble taquin ou condescendant. Son ton fait contracter la poitrine d'Harry. 

"Est-ce que c'est ton uniforme du lycée ?"

Et de retour à la dépression. Oui, je ne suis qu'un enfant. "Oui..."

"J'aime le blazer. Il est original."

Ça pourrait être le moment où Harry tombe amoureux. Parce que Louis a commenté l'un des vêtements qu'Harry aime porter à l'extérieur de l'école. Il sourit et tape ses doigts sur ses lèvres, tirant sur elles distraitement. «Je suis dans une école privée très fantaisiste, tu te souviens?"

Il faut à Louis un moment avant de répondre. "Mais bien sûr, Harold. Tourne à gauche ici, je veux te voir rouler dans les zones urbaines."

Harry fronce les sourcils, mais tourne à gauche sur une route secondaire. "Je voulais rouler vite, aujourd'hui."

"Je sais, mais tu as besoin d'apprendre à aller lentement d'abord. C'est plus dur."

Il fait la moue. En ce moment, tout sonne comme une métaphore sexuelle pour lui. Louis n'a pas besoin de parler à Harry de choses dures. Son état sexuel journalier a été nettement divisé en «érection» et «semi-érection» depuis qu'il a rencontré Louis. 

"Très bien. Est-ce qu'on peut au moins sortir d'ici un instant ?"

"Sortir de quoi ? De ton lycée ? Ce magnifique endroit d'apprentissage? Rappelle-toi que je suis tout d'abord un enseignant."

Harry grogne, frappant le bras de Louis sans réfléchir. "Comme tu donnes un bon exemple, je n'arrête pas de penser à tes tatouages."

Il ne devrait probablement pas avoir dit ça.

Il ne devrait vraiment, vraiment pas avoir dit ça. Louis est silencieux pendant tellement longtemps (genre, deux secondes) que Harry panique et se dépêche de changer de vitesse. Mais sa main glisse et termine sur la cuisse de Louis. Ils se touchent tout le temps, genre, comme le font des potes, se poussant et se chatouillant ici et là, mais Harry n'a jamais été en contact direct avec la cuisse recouverte de skinny-jeans noirs de Louis. Elle est musclé et ferme, elle est exactement comme elle en a l'air chaque fois que Harry l'observe et apprécie la façon dont Louis a des formes délicieuses. Ses yeux dardent vers le bas et génial, maintenant il peut déterminer le rapport approximatif entre sa grosse main et l'entrejambe de Louis.

Il retire sa main et l'englue de nouveau au volant, en se répandant en excuses et en rougissant.

Finalement, Louis se racle la gorge. "Tout va bien, Harold, t'inquiète pas. Mais on va garder quand même les mains au-dessus de la ceinture, ok ?"

Louis est probablement en train de lui sourire. Harry ne pourra probablement pas le regarder dans les yeux jusqu'au prochain siècle. Il est déjà à moitié dur, à peine cinq minutes après le début de la leçon. Quarante minutes, aller.

(Il est en retard en biologie parce que dès que Louis le dépose à l'école, il s'enferme dans une cabine de toilette, se branle, rapidement et furieusement, et il mord son poignet pour étouffer les sons désespérés qu'il émet. Tout en pensant qu'il mord en fait la cuisse ferme de Louis. Et il jouis.)

*  
Harry a fait une bêtise. Une erreur fatale.

Il lui reste deux minutes pour se préparer à sa leçon de conduite, deux, parce que la seule horaire où Louis était disponible était juste après que son quart à la boulangerie ait pris fin, et Harry a accepté comme un stupide idiot. Alors maintenant, il ne lui reste plus d'autres choix que d'arracher son stupide tablier et de demander à Babs s'il est présentable ou non. Elle lui pince la joue et lui dit qu'il est très charmant, bien sûr.

Il soupire et se lave le visage à fond, et ébouriffe ses cheveux de sorte qu'ils ne ne donnent pas l'impression que sa tête a été dans un four pendant les six dernières heures. Ses joues sont désespérément rouges et il s'est brûlé les doigts sur un scone tout à l'heure, mais au moins il n'a pas oublié d'apporter un beau polo blanc pour se changer après le travail.

Il tapote ses doigts sur ses lèvres et envisage d'envoyer à Cal une photo de lui, pour avoir son approbation, mais décide finalement de ne pas le faire. Il n'a plus de temps de toutes façons. Il attrape une paire de brioches et quelques biscuits en sortant de la boulangerie juste avant 18 heures.

Louis l'attend déjà à l'extérieur, assis au siège passager, les pieds jetés par-dessus le tableau de bord, les jambes écartées. Harry prend plusieurs inspirations très, très calmantes avant d'ouvrir la porte et de se laisser tomber dans son siège. "Salut, mec," dit-il, la voix plus faible que prévu. 

Ça fait déjà deux semaines depuis l'incident de la cuisse, mais il ne peut toujours pas garder les yeux autre part que sur les jambes de Louis.

Louis jette son téléphone dans le porte-gobelet derrière le frein à main et s'étire exagérément, sa veste d'équitation se relevant jusqu'à son estomac, puis il positionne ses jambes sur le sol. "Hey - oh mon dieu," il se coupe, reniflant comme un chien. "Tu sens incroyablement bon, qu'est ce que c'est ?"

Harry rougis immédiatement jusqu'à ses orteils. Il sort le sac et l'ouvre. "Je sais qu'il est un peu tard pour le goûter, mais je t'ai apporté des gâteaux."

Louis se met réellement à applaudir, excité. Harry pense que c'est ce qu'il aime le plus chez lui - il a parfois l'air d'être de marbre, avec ses pommettes tranchantes et les cheveux parfaitement coiffés, mais en réalité, il est tellement jovial et exalté et un tout petit peu chiant -tout le temps- et Harry l'adore. 

"J'adore les viennoiseries, t'es le meilleur,» affirme Louis, tendant la main. En premier lieu, Harry pense qu'il est sur le point de lui arracher le sac des mains, mais en fait il lui ébouriffe les cheveux et. C'est nouveau. La nuque d'Harry se tend automatiquement, mais au moins il s'empêche de ronronner comme un chat qui reçoit sa caresse.

"Calme-toi," dit-il, surtout pour lui-même, et il ouvre le sac. "Brioche ou biscuits?"

Louis réfléchit comme si c'est la décision la plus importante qu'il ait jamais eu à faire. "Elles son sucrées, tes brioches ?"

"Mes brioches sont toujours sucrés." Il essaie de ne pas sourire, pour que Louis prenne son commentaire salace comme il le souhaite, mais bien sûr, Louis ne fait que rire et agiter son doigt vers son visage. C'est sa tactique habituelle lorsque Harry flirte de façon trop flagrante.

"Donne-moi tes brioches alors."

Harry les sort docilement et les pousse sous le nez de Louis. Louis prend une grosse inspiration et rit encore. "Tu devrais vraiment envisager les courses de voitures avec ces pattes yeti que tu oses appeler tes mains." Il prend quand même encore deux petits pains dans ses mains délicates.

Harry hausse les épaules et regarde Louis prendre sa première bouchée. Il ferme les yeux et fait un bruit très doux qui va directement jusqu'à la bite de Harry. Putain, pourquoi ses cils sont si longs, à quoi ils servent d'autre que balayer joliment ses pommettes ? Ils ne sont pas dans un désert et Louis Tomlinson n'est pas un chameau.(ndt : expression intraduisible désolée, les anglais l'utilise en fait lorsqu'ils veulent revenir à la réalité et qu'ils pensent trop.)

"C'est délicieux," est le verdict de Louis, puisque, bien sûr, il parle la bouche pleine. Il doit penser -à tort- que le regard désireux d'Harry est dirigé vers la nourriture, car il soupire et est tend une main. "Voilà, mon mignon, un petit pain."

Quelqu'un devrait l'arrêter pour tous les faux surnoms affectifs qu'il passe son temps à lui donner. Ils continuent à faire frissonner Harry et c'est injuste. Il ne veut même pas de ces stupide brioches. "C'est bon, ils sont pour toi."

"Génial, t'es un très bon élève." Il est mignon même quand il mange. Louis est le croisement entre un professeur sexy et un suricate. Harry doit détacher ses yeux de lui et effectivement commencer à conduire à un certain point, quand même. 

"Je dois te rembourser."

"Bien sûr que non, c'est moi qui les ai fait."

Les yeux de Louis s'élargissent d'émerveillement. "Sérieusement ? Mec, c'est incroyable, moi je peux à peine faire bouillir l'eau."

Harry se redresse fièrement. Le but des douceurs était à la fois de distraire Louis de sa conduite, et de fourrer quelque chose dans sa bouche afin que Louis ne le distrait pas de sa conduite. Ce dernier plan vient d'échouer spectaculairement. "Ça, c'est rien. Je fais des profiteroles imbattables."

"Oh, est que c'est ce truc qui ...» Il se tait un instant, appuie ensuite ses doigts à sa bouche et fait un bruit d'explosion, ses yeux accrochés aux lèvres d'Harry. Harry ne peut pas s'empêcher de les lécher, comme si elles viennent effectivement de recevoir une explosion crémeuse sur elles.

C'est inattendue et intense. L'attention de Louis le fait se tortiller, et il rit maladroitement pour alléger la tension. Les yeux de Louis remontent vers ses yeux. "Enfin, tu vois quoi. Quoi qu'il en soit, tu peux vraiment en faire ? Ce week-end, j'ai vu sur Bake Off des chef les préparer. Ce Paul est un génie, je jure devant Dieu."

"Tu regardes Bake Off ?"

"Bien sûr, je me gave même avec. Et toi, qu'est-ce que tu fais le week-end?"

Il le dit avec un sourire narquois, comme s'il pense qu'il sait qu'Harry passe son temps dans l'alcool et avec des filles ou pleins de trucs du genre. En vérité, Harry passe ses week-ends à garder des enfants ou promener les chiens de ses amis. Il répond au sourire de Louis et dit, "Mes devoirs, bien sûr."

Louis tape son nez de façon inattendue. "Évidemment." Il termine sa brioche et suce ses doigts, ce qui, immédiatement, devient la raison pour laquelle Harry respire. "Merci, vraiment, par contre. Je n'avais pas mangé de toute la journée."

L'inquiétude l'installe de façon ridiculement rapide en Harry. "Sérieusement ? Tu as eu beaucoup de leçons à la suite ?"

"Oh, non, juste toi aujourd'hui." Il enfonce son majeur dans sa bouche. "Toutes les deux semaines je fais du bénévolat à cet hospice pour les enfants, tu vois lequel ? Tu sais, juste pour traîner un peu avec eux. C'est génial, mais il n'y a jamais vraiment rien de très appétissant à manger."

Ce pourrait être à ce moment qu'Harry tombe amoureux. Bordel de merde. Louis est peut être l'instructeur de conduite le plus inapproprié du monde, mais c'est un gars engagé. et Harry se sent presque mal de vouloir que Louis le baise, lui, un apprentis conducteur mineur. "C'est incroyable, mec."

Louis balaye immédiatement la louange de la main. "Peu importe. Je veux échanger ma brioche avec un biscuit."

Harry fait un grand spectacle juste pour remettre la brioche dans le sac et tirer un biscuit au caramel supplémentaire. Louis le prend de manière protectrice avec les deux mains et prend grosse bouchée. Il refait le truc avec ses cils. Harry remue, mal à l'aise, dans son siège.

"On devrait programmer chaque leçon après ton quart de travail," dit Louis en mâchant, pulvérisant des miettes partout. Certaines restent capturées sur sa barbe, et Harry tend inconsciemment la main pour la brosser.

Ce n'est même pas que c'est un geste stupide, trop familier et domestique et bizarre; c'est qu'il a effectivement pris contact avec le visage de Louis. Sa barbe, sa barbe sexy de petit copain mature et plus vieux. Et elle est merveilleuse et rugueuse au toucher, et Harry l'imagine frottée contre dix endroits différents de son corps, grattant la peau pour la rendre rouge et sensible. Il frissonne, les yeux errant de la mâchoire de Louis à ses lèvres roses. Elles se séparent lentement, et c'est comme si Louis a envie de dire quelque chose, mais rien ne sort de ses lèvres à part de doux halètements. Les doigts de Harry dérivent dangereusement près d'elles.

Le moment surréaliste est coupé court par la sonnerie du téléphone de Louis. Habituellement, Louis met un point d'honneur à ignorer ses appels lorsqu'Harry est derrière le volant, mais cette fois, il a pratiquement bondi vers son téléphone toujours dans le porte-gobelet derrière le frein à main. Harry est parfaitement conscient que son cœur bat si fort dans sa poitrine qu'il pourrait creuser un trou dans ses organes, il essaie donc de prendre de profondes respirations, d'oublier à quel point la peau de Louis était merveilleuse sous ses doigts, et d'écouter la sonnerie trop bruyante de Louis. C'est une chanson d'un girlsband qu'Harry se souvient vaguement avoir entendu à la radio.

"Salut bébé."

Voilà qui capte l'attention d'Harry. Il regarde ses genoux, s'agrippant à la toile de son pantalon dans en geste qui, il espère, ressemble à un feinte polie d'écouter la conversation et non pas un signe évident de sa frustration sexuelle. Il veut juste que Louis frotte un peu sa barbe contre ses cuisses, est-ce si mal ?

«Je viens juste de commencer une leçon», dit Louis. Sa voix est douce d'une manière qu'Harry n'est pas sûr d'aimer. "Ouais. Il était très bien, je vais te raconter à la maison." Harry n'aime définitivement pas ça. Ses yeux papillonnent momentanément vers à la main de Louis, mais non, il n'y a pas de bague de mariage. Voilà, le même cauchemar que l'année dernière. Avec ce putain de Ben Winston.

"Non, il m'a apporté des douceurs." Oh. Donc l'horrible personne au le téléphone sait apparemment qu'Harry existe. Ou tout simplement que Louis a un élève de sexe masculin, ce qui est plus sensée. Louis rit de quelque chose que la misérable personne dit. "Je promets que je ne vais pas le faire, Zayn. Je te vois bientôt ?" Une autre pause déchirante. "Très bien. Je t'aime, bye."

Et le cœur de Harry se brise en mille morceaux. Zayn. Quel putain de nom stupide et cool. Il est probablement gentil et beau et sexy avec un nom comme ça. Au moment où Louis remet le téléphone dans le porte-gobelet, Harry a déjà imaginé l'intégralité du mariage d'été de Louis et Zayn, et il en a déjà marre.

En y repensant, Harry se souvient tout à coup d'un certain nombre de fois où Louis a mentionné un Zayn, mais comme il n'avait jamais été complété avec des « bébé » et des « je t'aime », il n'y avait pas prêté attention. C'était idiot de sa part. Il savait qu'il était peu probable que Louis soit célibataire, -parce qu'il est incroyablement parfait-, alors bien sûr, il devait avoir un petit ami ou autre. Et même s'il est célibataire, ce n'est pas comme si Harry avait une chance de toutes façons. Mais il sent tout de même l'aiguillon du rejet lui percer le cœur.

*  
Harry rencontre Zayn une semaine plus tard. C'est bref et c'est probablement une coïncidence, mais ça lui semble un instant monumentale. Ils commencent la leçon à l'école de nouveau, et Harry a mit sa ceinture de sécurité et commence à discuter avec Louis avant qu'il ne remarque que la personne sur le siège arrière n'est pas un autre élève, mais un homme d'une beauté saisissante. Il le fixe à travers le rétroviseur pendant si longtemps que Louis finit par dire, "Je commence à devenir jaloux, moi."

Harry cligne des yeux, à la recherche de Louis dans le reflet du miroir et. Il reçoit de coup de fouet cervical. Il y a trop de mecs sexy dans cette voiture. Peut-être que Louis pourrait monter dans le coffre. "Je suis vraiment désolé, um. Je vais juste. Désolé. Je suis Harry. Je ne peux pas promettre ce ne sera pas un trajet chaotique, mais je connais pleins de blagues si vous vous ennuyez."

"C'est un charmeur," dit l'homme avec un fort accent, en regardant l'arrière de la tête de Louis.

"Il se comporte très bien," acquiesce Louis, comme s'il est fier, comme si Harry n'est pas ici avec eux, et Harry n'a aucune idée de ce qui se passe, mais il se sent chaud de partout. "Harry, c'est mon pote Zayn."

"Content de te rencontrer, mec," dit Zayn, tendant une main comme s'il ne venait de métaphoriquement jeter de l'eau glacée partout sur l'entrejambe d'Harry.

Zayn. Maintenant qu'Harry sait que l'autre homme plus vieux est essentielle à l'intrigue, il le regarde un peu mieux. Donc, Zayn est magnifique et cool et très lourdement tatoué, et Harry ne hait généralement pas les gens, genre, jamais, mais celui-ci ne lui inspire pas confiance. Il ne sera pas dupe de son sourire étonnamment brillant ou de la façon d'un il dit innocemment, "Désolé pour le détour, je voulais juste aller à un restaurant et Lou dit que ça ne t'embêterait pas."

Harry se mord la lèvre et joue avec ses bracelets pour s'empêcher de claquer la tête de Louis pour avoir fait des promesses en son nom et l'avoir exposer à son petit ami tatoué - qui se réfère en passant par des surnoms mignons. Mais bien sûr, Harry est trop gentille pour s'en soucier. "Pas de problème. Dites moi juste vers où je dois aller."

"Bien sûr."

Harry est très chanceux qu'il soit devenu un bon conducteur. C'est la seule chose qui l'empêche d'envoyer la voiture dans un arbre au cours des dix minutes de trajet vers le restaurant. Parce que Louis est exceptionnellement beau dans son T-shirt serré et avec barbe de deux jours (non pas qu'Harry note la croissance des poils de son visage dans son journal), et Louis a un magnifique copain obscènement tatoué, et ils ne cessent de parler des choses qu'ils doivent acheter pour leur appartement ou des émissions qu'ils regardent sur leur télé. Le pire est qu'ils ne sont pas même chiant à ce sujet. Ils essaient vraiment d'inclure Harry dans la conversation, mais pour le bien de tous, il les ignore complètement.

Il n'a vraiment pas l'habitude de penser de la merde sur lui-même, mais ça pourrait être un de ces moments rares. Il n'aurait pas du s'attacher à son instructeur de conduite de toutes façons.

Il jure que c'est comme un couteau dans le ventre quand Zayn lui dit enfin de se garer et quand Louis le fait attendre alors qu'il sort de la voiture. Il essaie de ne pas regarder, mais ses yeux dérivent quand même par la fenêtre et il entrevoit Louis étreindre Zayn étroitement en guise d'au revoir. Il est triste. Enfin, il va certainement se branler en imaginant Louis et Zayn se livrer à diverses activités homosexuelles, parce que putain de merde, ils sont plus sexy que 98 % de l'industrie porno gay, mais il ne sera pas heureux de le faire. Ce seront des branlettes tristes.

Sa profonde, profonde tristesse arrive quand même à faire en sorte qu'Harry se sente moins merdique. Il n'a pas besoin de tourner autour du pot.

Dès que Louis retourne à la voiture, Harry ne lui laisse pas un instant pour ouvrir la bouche. "Tu aurais pu simplement me dire que c'était ton copain. Ça ne me dérange pas, tu sais. Je suis moi-même bisexuel."

Il pense que c'est un bon moyen pour faire savoir qu'il est contrarié tout en couvrant ses traces quand même. Lorsque Louis tourne des yeux effarés vers lui, Harry pense qu'il a fait le mauvais choix. "C'est pas mon copain, en fait. J'ai pas de copain. C'est juste mon meilleur ami. Et colocataire. En fait, on vient juste de le déposer à un rendez-vous avec sa fiancée."

Harry cligne des yeux. Ça fait beaucoup d'informations qu'il est sûr ne pas avoir demandé. Aussi, Louis ne baise pas Zayn. Ça signifie qu'Harry vient de se faire passer pour un véritable con, mais ça signifie aussi que Louis est célibataire et très probablement gay et qu'il ne baise pas Zayn.

Bien, il est de retour dans le match. Enfin, peut-être sur le banc de touche pour l'instant. Mais il est au moins sur la zone périphérique du terrain. "Oh."

"Ouais, donc." Louis tapote ses doigts sur la vitre. Il semble étrangement inconfortable. Parfois, il devient juste comme ça, ce qui est assez déconcertant. Surtout parce que la seule d'Harry tactique de mettre les gens à l'aise d'habitude est de sourire largement et qu'elle ne semble rendre Louis que plus nerveux. Quoiqu'il en soit, Harry ne sera pas désagréable à ce sujet. C'est juste Louis. Et Harry vient d'être incroyablement impoli avec son meilleur ami. Qu'il ne baise pas. Harry se sourit à lui-même quand il remet la voiture en marche.

"Tu veux en parler?"demande enfin Louis.

"Du fait que tu n'aies pas de petit ami?" Oui, mille fois oui.

Louis grogne. "Non, du fait que tu viennes avec désinvolture de me faire ton coming out."

"Je n'aurais pas du?" Harry regarde par le rétroviseur pour vérifier s'il y a une voiture derrière lui. Et aussi si Louis le regarde. On dirait toujours qu'il le fait, Harry n'a même aucune idée de la façon dont il peut évaluer sa conduite vu qu'il ne regarde jamais la route. "C'est pas vraiment un gros problème pour moi. Je suis déjà hors du du placard pour tout le monde depuis deux ans. Enfin, pour toutes les personnes qui comptent pour moi." (ndt : en anglais, quand une personne est homosexuelle mais que personne ne le sait, on dit qu'elle « se cache dans le placard » ; quand elle fait son coming out, on dit qu'elle « sort du placard ».)

Il ne prend pas ça comme une grande réussite. Il a toujours été un peu plus bizarre que ses camarades de classe, mais être grand et beau et être le meilleur ami de Niall Horan lui a toujours épargné toute intimidation. Il l'a dit Gemma d'abord, puis à sa mère et Robin, et enfin à Niall. Ça s'est propager à partir de là. Non pas parce que Niall soit aller le raconter à tout le monde, bénis soit-il, mais parce qu'Harry ne l'a jamais vraiment caché et et ne s'est jamais gardé de se retrouver dans des débats passionnés sur l'égalité des sexes. Aussi, il aurait possiblement déjà disserté en pleurs à Niall et à plusieurs passants inconnus à propos du visage parfait de M. Winston.

"C'est très bien, Harry. Il m'a fallu beaucoup de temps pour le faire."

"Ah oui?" Harry saute sur le sujet, regardant furtivement Louis du coin de l'œil.

Louis hoche la tête, et pendant une seconde Harry pense qu'il va en rester là, mais il continue. "Quand j'avais à peu près ton âge, je voulais être acteur. Je pensais que je finirais l'université et qu'immédiatement, j'allais devenir très célèbre, et je me suis mis en tête qu'avoir une petite amie faisait partie du boulot."

Harry fronce les sourcils. "Pourquoi? Il y a tellement d'acteurs gays de nos jours-"

"Harold," l'interrompt Louis. "Je sais. Mais il y a eu ... beaucoup de choses qui se sont passées dans ma vie à cette époque. J'étais différent quand j'avais vingt ans. J'ai gardé ma copine pour beaucoup trop longtemps avant que je ne décide de ... d'abandonner."

"L'abandonner elle ?"

"Non, abandonner le cinéma." Oh. Étonnamment, Louis continue de parler, malgré le fait qu'il ne partage déjà bien plus qu'Harry n'aurait jamais pensé qu'il ne le fasse. "Je pense que je suis juste fait pour quelque chose de différent."

"Comme être moniteur de conduite?" Il espère qu'il y a pas trop de jugement dans son ton. Honnêtement, il ne juge pas Louis, il se sent chanceux, même, de connaître autant de renseignements personnels. En plus, Louis ne baise pas Zayn.

"Non," réplique Louis, en roulant des yeux. "Je reçois mon diplôme d'enseignement cette année. Je veux être professeur d'art dramatique."

Harry sourit, immédiatement charmé par le concept. Louis sera un professeur fantastique. "Tu seras un professeur fantastique."

"Um, merci," dit-il, comme s'il est surpris par le ton sérieux d'Harry. "Je pense que c'est important, tu sais ? Pour que les jeunes s'expriment eux-mêmes. Et mon école est vraiment sympa. Le système d'éducation n'est pas encore décrépit, n'est-ce pas?"

"Pas si je sais ce que « décrépit » veut dire." Louis rit. Harry est content. Louis est célibataire. "T'es vraiment un mec bien, tu sais ?"

Louis lui lance un regard étrange. "J'essaye vraiment dur de l'être, du moins."

Les choses commencent à se passer comme prévues. Louis qui est célibataire, Louis qui n'a jamais rejeté Harry à proprement parler, Louis qui flirte de façon si crûe qu'il doit faire exprès de ressembler à un vieillard lubrique - mais peut être parce que c'est la seule manière dont ils peuvent vraiment flirter ? 

Et si ça voulait dire qu'Harry était de retour sur le terrain ?

Louis lui donne sans le vouloir l'ouverture parfaite avec sa prochaine question. "Et toi, tu as un petit ami ou une petite amie?"

Harry pourrait probablement éviter la question, parce que c'est une question plutôt inappropriée, mais. "Non. J'ai pas vraiment ... trouvé la bonne personne, je suppose." Bon, et puis merde, pourquoi pas. Il vient juste de vanter l'honnêteté de Louis, après tout. Il risque le tout pour le tout. "J'ai ce truc pour les hommes plus vieux ? Mais ils ont tendance à être, genre, contents d'être mariés à leurs femmes? Ou tendance à être mes profs de littérature ? Ou les deux? Ce n'est pas très avantageux. Moi aussi, je veux être content d'être marié."

Louis ne cherche même pas à cacher son rire. "Même à un si jeune âge ?"

"Absolument", dit-il avec emphase, secouant sa frange pour faire bonne mesure. Il pense entendre Louis dire quelque chose ou faire un bruit, mais une voiture klaxonne derrière eux et Harry défonce instinctivement la pédale, comme s'il n'est qu'un débutant à sa première putain de leçon, et Louis se doit donc de gérer cette catastrophe.

Enfin, quand Harry s'est calmé et qu'il est sûr d'être dans la voie de droite, à la bonne vitesse, Louis embraye sur, "Je suis sûr que tu trouveras quelqu'un. T'es un chouette gamin."

Une lourde déception prend place dans son ventre, mais il reprend le dessus avant que la leçon ne se termine. Harry est une personne positive, après tout. Louis vient peut être de le rejeté en mettant en avant le fait qu'il ne soit qu'un « gamin », mais au moins, Louis est célibataire.

La journée n'est pas une totalement perdue.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING : CE CHAPITRE CONTIENT UNE SCÈNE DE MASTURBATION ANALE, NE LISEZ PAS SI VOUS ÊTES MAL À L'AISE (mais entre nous, je vois vraiment pas qui ne lirait pas, c'est la meilleure partie du chapitre.) ENJOY x

C'est la meilleure leçon d'Harry jusque là. Ils ont programmé une heure et demie, ils dansent sur du Little Mix, et Louis n'a pas eu à freiner ou à reprendre sa conduite, même une fois. Il sait de lui-même qu'il a bien progressé, mais, quand la séance est terminée et qu'ils échangent de place pour le court trajet de retour jusque l'école d'Harry, il demande quand même : "C'était la leçon numéro quatorze, non?"

"Ouais", dit Louis, changeant de voies de façon fâcheusement parfaite. "Tu as pensé à une date pour passer l'examen pratique ?"

Même Harry est excité au sujet de ses compétences de conduite, il n'est pas pressé de dire au revoir à Louis. "Non. Mais je pense à demander à mon beau-père cette voiture qu'il m'a promis d'abord."

"Quoi?" Louis demande. Il a probablement un visage confus, mais Harry n'en est pas sûr, puisque comme à chaque fois qu'il conduit, Harry regarde plus ses mains et ses forts et fermes avant-bras.

"C'était notre compromis. Je passe le test, je reçois une nouvelle voiture."

"Désolé, tu peux répéter? Je n'arrive pas à t'entendre à cause du bruit que fait ton argent en tombant sur le sol de ma voiture d'occasion."

Harry lève les yeux au ciel. Rien ne peut le mettre de mauvaise humeur aujourd'hui. "Si tu cherches à trouver un sujet de dispute, tu aurais plutôt du demander gentiment. Et puis, mes cours particuliers t'empêchent d'avoir plus d'élèves et d'heures de travail, non?"

C'était une condition d'Harry dans le compromis. Robin paie un peu plus Louis afin qu'Harry ait la voiture à lui tout seul et n'ait pas à stresser plus qu'il ne doivent. Non pas que il soit du genre à avoir le trac, mais - pour que Louis reste à l'écart des autres garçons.

Louis lâche un rire. "Crois-moi, je ne cherche pas à me disputer avec toi. Mais, si tu me paies vraiment plus, je dois donc commencer à te donner plus de- tuyaux."

C'est l'état d'extase dans lequel Harry est pour avoir vraiment bien conduit et donc, pour avoir rendu fier son moniteur, c'est cet excès de confiance qui fait qu'il se permette de laisser certaines pensées inappropriées se faufiler dans sa tête. Comme par exemple, le fait que Louis n'était pas du tout sur le point de dire dire "tuyaux". Ou que Louis était à deux doigts d'emmener le sujet de la fellation en plein pendant une leçon.

C'est ce même sentiment qui le pousse à demander, "Tu crois que je pourrais passer le test?"

Louis hésite, peut-être encore gêné sur son précédant lapsus. Ce genre de chose se produit de plus en plus ces derniers temps. Harry aurait peut être également décidé de ne porter que des t-shirts moulants et faire en sorte de jouer avec ses lèvres toute la journée, de sorte à ce qu'elles soient rouges et gonflées quand il retrouve Louis. Depuis qu'il a décidé qu'il est de retour sur le terrain, il sait sacrément comment jouer.

"Si tu conduis comme tu le fais avec moi, c'est une sûre," répond-il finalement.

Harry rayonne. Louis regarde ostensiblement la route. Ou peut-être qu'il essaie juste de conduire, peu importe. 

"Est-ce que c'est grave que j'appelle mon père tout de suite et lui demande de me laisser acheter ma voiture ?"

"Très grave. Tu le vois dans quelques heures."

"Mais dans quelques heures, tu ne seras pas là pour être de mon côté au cas où j'ai besoin de soutien." Il pense que c'est une raison légitime. Louis n'est probablement pas d'accord, en s'accordant à son air moqueur, mais il finit quand même par hocher la tête.

Harry sort son téléphone avec excitation. Robin répond après seulement quelques tonalités. "Hazza, ça va ? T'es pas à ton cours de conduite ?"

"Je vais bien, en fait je viens juste de finir. Et j'étais en train de penser, genre." Louis grogne à côté de lui et Harry gratte son oreille. "On pourrais tout aussi bien déjà aller acheter ma voiture, tu ne penses pas ? Juste pour que je sache comment elle marche avant que de passer mon test. Je suis vraiment proche de l'avoir."

Robin glousse. "Ça, je n'en sais rien. Tu es sûr d'être prêt?"

Harry hoche la tête avec impatience, même si Robin ne peut pas le voir. "Ouais, plus que ça même. Même Mr Tomlinson est d'accord avec moi, tu sais ?" il demande ostensiblement, mettant son téléphone sur haut-parleur et suppliant Louis du regard. S'il te plaît, soit cool.

Louis hausse un sourcil, articulant silencieusement Mr Tomlinson ?  
Mais bien sûr, il est cool. "Mr Twist, Harry aura son permis en un battement de cils."

Harry lui souffle un baiser et désactive le haut-parleur, en jouant avec ses propres boucles joyeusement tandis que Robin déclare qu'ils vont "en parler à la maison".

"J'espère que t'as apprécié ce que je viens faire," dit Louis dès que Harry raccroche. "Je me sentais comme une voix off qui fait les pubs à la télé."

Harry éclate d'un rire sauvage et se dépêche de couvrir sa bouche. "Très. Je te remercie, Mr Tomlinson."

Louis roule des yeux. "D'où est-ce que ça sortais, ça, d'ailleurs ? Est-ce ce que tu m'appelles comme ça à la maison?"

Pas vraiment, il dit juste Louis ou le moniteur. "C'est Mr T quand je suis pressé."

C'est au tour de Louis de rire. "Fais pas comme si tu comprends vraiment le sens profond de cette référence culturelle, gamin." (ndt : Mr T est un personnage d'un feuilleton anglais.)

"Hey, on ne consomme pas tous les télé réalités de merde qu'on montre exclusivement de nos jours. Je ne regarde même pas "Keep Up With The Kardashians."

"Ça fait de toi quelqu'un de meilleur que moi, alors?"

Harry étouffe un autre rire. "Bien sûr que non, je suis désolé. C'est juste que j'aime regarder les vieilles séries avec mon père parfois. The A-Team et Mash, c'est drôle. Il est drôle, aussi, Robin je veux dire, il est génial."

(Et c'est le tournant décisif.)

"Ah oui ?" demande Louis. Il ne s'attend probablement pas à une réponse, parce ils n'ont jamais parlé de trucs de famille - du moins, pas de leurs propres familles. Ils parlent des Kardashians chaque semaine, et Louis sait aussi qu'il est perdu quand il commence a parlé de la dynastie des Duck, parce qu'Harry est un fan et qu'il en parle ensuite sans s'arrêter. Les familles dans les télé réalité sont toujours atroce, il ne comprend pas pourquoi.

Enfin peu importe. "Ouais, il l'est vraiment. Je n'ai eu que ma mère pendant longtemps avant qu'elle ne rencontre Robin et s'installe avec lui. Il a été vraiment super avec ma sœur quand elle a voulu aller à l'université au États-Unis et quand j'ai fais mon coming out et, tu vois. Il a fait du bon travail pou élever deux adolescents . C'est un super papa. "

Louis se sourit à lui-même, comme s'il est heureux pour Harry. Il ne s'était pas vraiment attendu à une réponse sincère, alors il n'est pas déçu quand Louis dit: "Et il veut bien t'acheter une nouvelle voiture."

"Eh bien, évidemment. Parce qu'il ne veut que du bien pour moi. De plus, je sais être un excellent sugarbaby." (ndt : pour ceux qui ne savent pas, un « sugarbaby » est une personne qui s'attache à un vieil homme riche, soit sexuellement, soit tout simplement amicalement, et qui se fait entretenir par cette personne ; Harry fait un jeu de mots car Robin est un homme plus âgé chez qui il vit et qui lui paie tout plein de choses.)

(C'est à partir de là que les choses dérapent vraiment.)

Louis fronce les sourcils, étonnamment sérieux, alors Harry retombe sur le dossier de son siège en riant. "Je plaisante, oh là là ! Enfin sérieusement, c'est mon père. Je rigole juste. La plupart de notre argent vient de mes grands-parents, ils sont propriétaires d'une ferme et. Enfin on s'en fout."

"C'est pas grave, Harry," Louis le rassure. Harry s'apaise immédiatement. Comme Louis n'ajoute rien, Harry regarde juste en dehors de la fenêtre et mâchouille ses bracelets, en pensant à sa famille et cette terrible plaisanterie que Robin lui a dit une fois et qu'Harry a immédiatement adopté.

"On y est presque", dit Louis, coupant court aux les pensées d'Harry.

(C'est une erreur. Un lapsus. Une stupide, très stupide chose qui s'ajoute à la liste de choses stupides qui sortent de la bouche de Harry en présence de Louis.)

"Merci, daddy." (ndt : je sais que c'est évident, mais vaut mieux prévenir : dans la VO, « daddy » veut dire « papa », donc le lapsus d'Harry est plus compréhensible en anglais.)

Il est tellement distrait par ses pensées parce qu'il n'aurait pas même remarqué son erreur si Louis n' avait pas dévié de la route brusquement. Harry saisit la poignée vivement et tourne des yeux paniqués vers la place du conducteur, seulement pour trouver Louis grimaçant et se maudissant lui-même. Il est sur le point de demander ce qui lui est arrivé quand il ça le frappe.

Sa tête se met à tourner tant la mortification est grande, et il rougit si rapidement qu'il n'arrive pas à dire deux mot sans bredouiller. Alors il bredouille. "Oh mon dieu, c'était vraiment bizarre, je suis tellement désolé, je pensais à mon père et on parlais de lui et ça m'a échappé, putain."

Louis ne l'interrompt pas durant toute la chose et Harry veut juste sauter hors de la voiture en marche, il le veut vraiment, parce que c'est comme appeler accidentellement ton professeur « maman ».

A part le fait que non, ça n'est pas vraiment -pas du tout – ça.

Daddy. Il est presque sûr que c'est un délire porno, ou au moins une chanson perverse de Beyoncé, qu'il ne connaît absolument pas, mais ça inquiète encore plus Harry que d'habitude parce que Jésus-Christ. Il enfonce la première phalange de son doigt dans sa bouche pour s'empêcher de parler, et Louis n'a toujours pas ri ni rien dit. Harry tourne la tête vers lui, très lentement, complètement terrifié.

Les jointures de Louis sont blanches sur le volant et il y a une jolie tâche rouge qui est en train de faire son chemin sur ses pommettes.

Un étrange sentiment de calme s'installe en Harry un fois qu'ils atteignent sa maison. Une sorte de détente sexuelle. Louis aurait juste pu être frappé une seconde par l'embarras causé par Harry, tout comme il ne pourrait ne pas l'être.Peu être qu'il a été frappé par quelque chose d'autre. Alors il n'y a aucune raison pour qu'Harry soit mal à l'aise, si ? Enfin, s'il utilise cette excuse.

La 14ème leçon prend vraiment un tournant très intéressant.

(Harry teste sa nouvelle théorie lors des leçon quinze et seize. Il n'a juste qu'à le taquiner un peu, non? Il lui suffit juste de souffler d'exaspération et de dire "Oui, daddy" dès que Louis lui explique une fois de trop comment il doit gérer les carrefours. Parce que Harry le sait déjà, ça. Il est un très bon conducteur. Et parce que cette technique rend tout de suite Louis muet comme une tombe.

Ce n'est pas que l'objectif d'Harry soit de le mettre mal à l'aise, mais il n'aurait jamais pensé qu'il aurait un jour la possibilité même de rendre quelqu'un frustré, et encore moins quelqu'un comme Louis. Et ce nouveau surnom a toujours l'air de frustrer Louis, alors Harry pourrait bien s'être enfin lancer dans la seconde phase du plan Séduction)

*  
La première fois qu'Harry se doigte, c'est de la faute de Niall. Enfin, en quelques sortes. C'est le week-end après que cette histoire de « daddy » ait commencé, et il n'a depuis principalement fait que se branler brutalement à répétition en imaginant Louis se mordre sa lèvre inférieure de façon boudeuse et le fusiller du regard pour avoir dit de nouveau le mot interdit. Louis lui a effectivement demandé d'arrêter. Mais bien entendu, Harry ne l'a pas fait. Il est devenu accro au pouvoir qu'il a sur Louis à chaque fois qu'il le dit, comme un vilain méchant dans un dessin animé. Il aime tellement troubler Louis. La pensée qu'il réussisse réellement à exciter Louis l'excite lui même ridiculement souvent.

Quoi qu'il en soit, Niall l'appelle, paniqué, le vendredi suivant, prétextant une Alerte Rouge officielle, alors Harry arrête de se branler avec déception et s'oblige à prendre une douche froide, puis se dirige vers le pâté de maison le plus éloigné de leur quartier. Niall le salue avec une longue étreinte et un rire nerveux. Il porte une grande capuche Jack Wills qui est certainement à Harry, en essayant d'être mystérieux.

C'est très inhabituel venant de lui. Harry pensait vraiment que Niall allait l'emmener acheter des préservatifs chez Tesco, pas le traîner à cinq blocs de chez lui alors qu'il était 21 heures. Mais l'ensemble de l'opération est en quelques sortes mignonne. "C'est la vrai Alerte rouge ?" demande Harry.

Niall hoche la tête, fourrant ses mains dans ses poches. "Ça va se passer. Harry, je vais le mettre dedans." S'il le dit grossièrement, tout son visage clame que Barbara est sa déesse et qu'il ne se considère que comme un simple mortel avec un appareil dentaire. Comme il se doit, Niall va défoncer Barbara Palvin et réaliser le fantasme de 70 % de la population masculine -et sans doute féminine- de leur lycée.

Harry lui donne une autre accolade et le conduit dans le magasin. "Tu es vraiment sûr que cette fois ci?"

"Oui, j'en suis putain de sûr, on en parle depuis un certain temps et ses parents sont partis pour le week-end. Bordel de merde. Et si je fais une crise cardiaque en plein milieu ? Et si je me ridiculise complètement ? "

Les yeux d'Harry s'agrandissent. Elle va être traumatisée à vie. "Pourquoi tu me demandes à moi? Demande-lui à elle, c'est la seule qui a de l'expérience entre nous trois."

Niall le regarde comme s'il est un idiot. "Elle ne doit pas savoir que je pense avoir des crises cardiaques avant de la baiser, Haz. Je suis censé rendre tout ça romantique et faire toute cette merde que les filles adorent."

Harry réfléchit. "Oh, je pourrais te faire une playlist? Pour la mettre dans l'ambiance. Et peut-être te distraire, de sorte à ce que tu ne décharges pas dès que vous mettez le préservatif."

Maintenant, Niall le regarde comme s'il est un génie. "Je t'aime tellement, mec."

Harry entrechoque leurs coudes. "Moi aussi. Je suis heureux pour toi. Même si ça fait de moi le seul puceau du groupe."

"Tu sais que c'est parce que t'es critères sont incroyablement élevés. Bat des cils à n'importe qui qui n'est pas Louis et tu l'aura dans ton lit en un rien de temps. Je ne dis pas que c'est ce que tu devrais faire," ajoute Niall, fronçant les sourcils comme s'il s'est offensé lui-même au lieu d'Harry. "Être célibataire ne veut pas dire que tu es faible, ça signifie que tu es assez fort pour attendre celui que tu mérites." 

Harry cligne des yeux. Niall baisse la tête et pose sa main sur celle d'Harry. "Maintenant, on va trouver un préservatif pour que je puisse baiser ma copine à mort."

Harry roule des yeux et imite Niall dans sa recherche. Il sait qu'il doit regarder les dates d'expiration ou les tailles, mais pour une raison inconnue, dès qu'ils atteignent le rayon, ses yeux sont attirés par un gel non-identifiable dans un très petit tube. "Mec, c'est pas du dentifrice," Niall interrompt son enquête. "Crois-moi."

Harry hausse un sourcil, et Niall fait un geste de la tête vers la droite où il y a noté le nom du produit et - oh. « Lubrifiants ». Hm.

Depuis sa rencontre avec Louis, sa consommation de porno a basculé radicalement vers le côté gay, et depuis l'histoire de « daddy », le genre de porno qu'il regarde est devenu carrément plus pervers. Il appréhendait l'idée faire ça, mais la première vidéo qu'il avait trouvé était joué par un acteur appelé "Harry Louis", alors il a pensé que ça devait être un signe. (Harry Louis s'est également fait défoncé par deux gars avec des queues énormes dans une autre vidéo, donc. Harry Styles s'est contenté d'en regardé une seule. Celle qui impliquait Louis.)

Ils ne jouit même pas en regardant ces hommes, en plus. Ils se servent qu'à faire le bruit de fond, parce que dès qu'Harry touche sa queue, ses yeux se ferment et ses pensées dérivent directement vers Louis. Louis qui se frotte doucement à lui, habilement, embrassant son cou et laissant sa barbe brûler et érafler sa peau. Mais, surtout, Louis qui parle. Qui chuchote à l'oreille d'Harry à quel point il est beau, à quel point il veut le faire se sentir bien. Combien il a envie de la bouche d'Harry autour lui.

Rationnellement, Harry devrait probablement fantasmer à propos de Louis qui le suce, pas l'inverse. Rationnellement, Harry ne devrait pas réellement ouvrir la bouche aussi grand que possible et prendre son pied juste avec la sensation d'étirement de sa mâchoire, la pensée du sexe de Louis coulissant à l'intérieur. Il ressemble probablement à un imbécile quand il le fait, mais peu importe. Il se branle comme il veut, personne ne regarde de toutes façons.

Malgré le nombre incalculable de fois qu'Harry a regardé des mecs se faire baisés, et celles où il pense à se faire baiser, il ne l'a jamais réellement essayé sur lui-même. Il trouvait le processus en général intimidant, aller acheter le bon lubrifiant et le payer avec bonne humeur et attendre que la maison soit vide pour commencer et se préparer et toutes les autres choses qu'il a lu sur les sites qu'il a visités.

Et le voilà maintenant, qui nage dans différents lubrifiants. Bien sûr, Harry a de la vaseline avec une agréable odeur à la maison, il n'est pas barbare, mais il n'a pas pas spécifiquement de lubrifiant, genre, le truc qui a le mot « anale » imprimé sur la bouteille. Bien en évidence sur le tube. Juste pour le taquiner. Et ça, ça ressemble à la première étape du processus listé plus haut. Et pour une fois, il pense également à la dernière étape. La possibilité, aussi improbable qu'elle puisse être, de se faire baiser dans un proche avenir. Il frissonne à cette pensée.

Harry touche une marque de lubrifiant avec des mains tremblantes, et sait déjà ce que ses plans pour la soirée entraîneront.

Il finit par acheter le tube le moins suspicieux d'être reconnu comme étant du lubrifiant, parce que s'il le fait, il le fait bien. C'en est un aromatisé et tout, au kiwi et à la fraise. Niall ne fait rien de plus que rouler des yeux, puisqu'il est lui-même en train d'avoir sa crise de panique due au vagin qu'il va éventuellement pénétrer dans un future proche. Ils sont probablement tous les deux durs quand ils se séparent pour rentrer chez eux. Mais ils vont probablement prendre soin de leurs excitations de manières très différentes.

Il devrait attendre que la maison soit vide, mais, même s'il sait que ses parents sortent habituellement ensemble le vendredi, il ne peut pas attendre une journée entière. Il a le lubrifiant dans ses mains moites. Il a un plan.

Alors, il s'enferme dans sa chambre et met sa musique très, très fort, à s'en percer les tympans. Ceci étant fait, il éteint les lumières et se déshabille, sautant pratiquement dans son lit. Il est trop enthousiaste, sans doute. Il sait que ça va faire mal, que c'est censé faire mal, mais peu importe. C'est juste lui et sa main. Ça ne peut pas être si horrible que ça, si ?

Il ouvre un porno sur son ordinateur, pour se donner un peu d'inspiration sans doute, "Petit jeune aux yeux bandés se fait baiser", titre assez standard d'ailleurs. Il est déjà dur, mais il prend encore quelques instants à simplement rester là, à regarder son porno et à jouer avec lui-même. Il veut prendre son temps, commencer par quelque chose de familier. Tordant ses tétons jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient gonflés, jusqu'à ce qu'il soit haletant et qu'il enfonce ses talons dans le matelas.

Il glisse ses doigts vers le bas, griffant légèrement le long de son abdomen jusqu'à ce qu'il puisse enrouler une main autour de son gland. Sur l'écran, le plus jeune est à genoux sur le sol et bave sur la queue d'un dominant sans visage, suçant maladroitement parce qu'il ne peut pas voir. Harry gémit et pousse ses hanches vers le haut au lieu de déplacer son poing, et devient encore plus excité par son propre mouvement.

La caméra zoome sur sa bouche, ses lèvres meurtries et gonflées, et Harry abaisse son autre main pour caresser ses testicules, cambrant un peu son dos. Il parvient à garder les yeux ouverts pour juste assez longtemps pour voir le dominant sortir de sa bouche puis se branler si vite que l'image devient floue. Harry est confus pendant seulement une seconde avant que des rubans de sperme atterrissent sur le visage du jeune. Le dominant les étale sur la peau de ses joues rougies et le corps entier d'Harry frissonne, comme si c'était lui qui venait de jouir.

Il est tellement concentré sur le fait de jouir avant que le porno ne se termine, qu'il jouit effectivement, son précieux lubrifiant totalement inutilisé. Il est heureux et détendu, nettoyant son ventre avant qu'il ne se souvienne de tout l'intérêt de tout ça. Il pourrait sérieusement se gifler.

Donc, il trouve un autre film, et une fois qu'il est à nouveau mi-dur, il étale une partie du lubrifiant sur sa main. Ça n'a pas l'odeur du kiwi ou des fraises, mais Harry s'imagine bien que ce n'est vraiment pas le plus important. Mais réfléchir à pourquoi les lubrifiant ont des saveurs rend la chose très excitante.

C'est un peu froid alors Harry frotte ses doigts ensemble, causant à une partie du lubrifiant de tomber sur son matelas et à Harry de jurer tout bas. Il en ajoute un peu plus, parce les anus sont généralement sec et il va mettre quelque chose à l'intérieur et seigneur qu'est-ce qui lui prend de faire un truc pareil ?

Il met une main sur sa longueur et la caresse doucement, glissant facilement avec le lubrifiant et son sperme de tout à l'heure. Ça fait un bruit obscènement humide et Harry se concentre seulement sur ça, sur les sons et sa respiration, jusqu'à son appréhension le quitte.

Il écarte ses jambes largement et tente d'atteindre à son trou en passant sa main par dessus son entrejambe, mais ses poignets se cognent l'un contre l'autre et il change de position, passant sa main sous sa cuisse. C'est une expérience d'apprentissage, vraiment. Une expérience. Une fois qu'il est à l'aise dans l'angle choisis, il écartes ses fesses avec deux de ses doigts, afin qu'il puisse frotter celui du milieu sur son trou.

Son corps sursaute à son propre touché, mais ce n'est pas aussi incroyable qu'il pensait que ce serait. C'est juste un doigt. Il doit sans doute faire mal les choses. Alors, il ferme les yeux et serre sa main sur sa queue, en essayant de se remettre dans le truc. La première pensée qui lui vient à l'esprit est un Louis apparaissant comme le dominant du premier porno, se branlant et jouissant sur le visage du jeune, qui lui même se fond facilement en se transformant en Harry, ses propres lèvres s'ouvrant pour se refermer sur le gland Louis, et Seigneur, qu'est-ce que c'est bon.

Ses hanches remontent vers me haut et le bout de son doigt coulisse à l'intérieur de lui-même, tellement subtilement qu'Harry le sent à peine. Le fantasme change à partir de là, devenant Louis le baisant avec ses doigts pour la première fois, prudent mais assuré, et il pense à la façon dont Louis enroule ses doigts délicats autour du levier de vitesse, la façon dont il regarde la route avec une concentration féroce. Harry veut avoir toute cette attention sur son corps, il veut avoir Louis en lui. Il se frotte sans réfléchir contre le matelas, levant son doigt vers le haut jusqu'à la première phalange avant de sursauter et de retirer sa main. Putain.

Il applique à nouveau le lubrifiant, respire profondément à quelques reprises, puis essaie à nouveau. La première poussée est additionnée à de bruts coups de poignets sur son sexe, et à la vitesse où son cerveau va, c'est principalement juste une extension de son plaisir, de son désespoir de jouir. Ce n'est même pas que ça fait du bien, c'est l'idée qu'Harry monte quelque chose, comme c'était l'idée qu'Harry suce une queue et ouvre grand la bouche pour - pour daddy.

Il gémit, beaucoup trop fort, doit se retourner un peu pour qu'il puisse enterrer son visage dans l'oreiller. Il transpire maintenant, ne peut que penser aux doigts de Louis glisser facilement le long de son corps frissonnant, puis les enfouir en lui. Il prend plus de lubrifiant et plie les genoux près de son corps, pour qu'il y ait de la place pour ses doigts.

Son dos s’arque de nouveau à la sensation, et il le fait, il se baise sur son propre doigt, il enfonce son doigt en lui en hors de lui, et c'est putain de bon. C'est tellement différent que de toucher sa queue, plus intense et un peu plus fort partout, et tellement, tellement sexy, comme s'il doit essayer d’attraper cette sensation qui lui échappe parce qu'il sait qu'elle en vaut la peine. Il est si proche déjà, c'en est absurde.

Ses autres doigts commencent à avoir des crampes à cause de la façon dont il les a plié, il semble donc naturel d'en rentrer un autre avec le premier. Et, putain. Il étouffe un long grognement, et son corps se tend. Il est vraiment mal à l'aise et ça brûle, il n'y pas d'autres façons de voir les choses, mais il y a quelque chose dans la pression solide, quelque chose sur le fait qu'il va encore avoir cette sensation après il aura jouit... Il se sent... ouvert et endolori. Il essaie de les plier individuellement, mais il est trop serré pour que ça fasse beaucoup de différence, donc il fait juste travailler son poignet pour les pomper en et hors de lui, se faisant gémir. Il tire sur sa queue plus rapidement, mais c'est comme si ses doigts n'arrêtent pas de le distraire, lui donnant trop de sensations pour que son corps puisse le supporter. Il est si proche qu'il pourrait en pleurer, mais il a besoin de quelque chose pour le faire basculer,le faire tomber du sommet, il a besoin de quelqu'un.

Et si ... Oh.

Ses yeux s'ouvrent en grand. Il sait que c'est une mauvaise idée, mais merde, on s'en fout. Lâcher sa queue est presque physiquement impossible, mais s'il enlève ses doigts, il pourrait ne pas avoir le courage de les remettre dedans, et putain, il veut vraiment jouir avec quelque chose en lui.

En utilisant sa main maintenant libre, il cherche son téléphone. C'est assez dégoûtant de le toucher avec sa main pleine de lubrifiant et de spermes, mais c'est également assez dégoûtant de faire ce qu'il est sur le point de faire, donc. Il suce son doigt et cherche des yeux le nom de Louis dans ses contact. Puis il arrête en quelques sorte de respirer. C'est plutôt difficile à faire, vu la façon dont sa poitrine est haletante et ses doigts sont tordus en lui et ses hanches n'arrêtent de remonter comme s'il était encore en train de se branler, mais il doit quand même rester calme.

Il doit avoir l'ai normal, de sorte que Louis ne se rende pas compte qu'il est entrain de se faire jouir avec deux doigts à l'intérieur de lui.

Haha. Qui est-ce qu'il essayait de tromper, vraiment ? la pensée de Louis sachant ce qu'il fait – le regardant le faire, lui donne une boule de chaleur dans son ventre. La pensée de Louis lui disant d'appeler s'il a besoin de venir. Peut-être après avoir doigté Harry lui-même, puis le laissant, en sueur et rouge et insupportablement excité sans avoir reçu aucun soulagement.

Honnêtement, Harry va jouir dans deux secondes, Louis pourrait même ne pas décrocher à temps.

Finalement, c'est l'urgence de remettre sa main sur son sexe qui convainc Harry de faire le numéro et mettre le téléphone sur haut-parleur rapidement. Il mord durement sa lèvre et immobilise ses doigts.

Louis décroche à temps.

"Allô?" dit-il, et putain, sa voix est belle et haletante comme d'habitude, et il est vraiment là, vraiment en train de l'écouter.

La dépravation de ce qu'Harry vient d'inconsidérément faire apparaît soudainement, une réalisation brillante qui lui fait encore plus écarter les jambes et qui fait bouger ses doigts d'eux-même. Il arrête de mâchouiller sa lèvre assez longtemps pour parler "Salut Louis."

Merde. Sa voix est aiguë et cassée, mais il n'y a rien qu'il puisse faire, il - il se branle avec Louis. Il enroule sa main autour de sa queue, étouffant un grognement et espérant contre tout espoir que la musique forte pourrait masquer le bruit de ses mains habiles.

"Tout va bien?" demande Louis.

Harry ne peut pas s'empêcher de sourire. Il n'a jamais été plus excité dans sa vie, alors oui, tout va bien. "Ouais, je -" il étouffe sur un autre gémissement, ne peut même pas dire ce qui lui fait le plus de bien, ses doigts en lui ou sa paume sur lui. Son corps tout entier est tendu. "Très bien." Des phrases courtes, c'est comme ça qu'il doit s'y prendre.

"Tu es sûr ? Il est un peu tard, Harry." Il jouit presque à cet instant, avec son nom roulant sur la langue de Louis en signe de désapprobation. Vraiment, compte tenu de la situation dans laquelle il s'est lui-même mis, il ne peut pas avoir honte de ce qu'il veut. Et il veut en quelque sorte que Louis le réprimande. Ou lui dise quoi faire. Comment se toucher. Seigneur. Ses orteils se crispent.

"Ouais ouais." Putain, sa voix ne cesse de passer de hors d'haleine à un son grave et rauque, et Louis risque de commencer à penser qu'il est possédé ou quelque chose comme ça. "Désolé de t'appeler à cette heure, mais j'ai vraiment besoin d'une leçon demain."

"Oh." Oh oh oh. Ça résonne dans la tête d'Harry. Il est principalement en train de se baiser sur ses doigts maintenant, si proche de jouir qu'il n'y a pas moyen de cacher tous les sons qu'il fait. Ça ne lui fait rien de plus que lui faire du bien, la pression qu'il utilise, et la sensation d'être rempli, d'être ouvert. Il ne peut pas respirer, doit enterrer son visage dans l'oreiller et le mordre pour que Louis ne l'entende pas perdre la tête. "Je suis désolé, mec, j'ai des choses à rattraper sur mes cours. Mais je peux te prendre lundi, par contre. Tu penses que tu peux venir, Harry?" (ndt : en anglais, le verbe « jouir » se dit « to come », qui signifie également « venir »; Louis lui demande de venir, mais Harry peut tout aussi bien le prendre comme « Tu peux jouir ? »)

Oh mon dieu, ça ne pouvait pas être mieux s'il l'avait scénarisé lui-même. Harry ne peut libérer aucune de ses mains pour raccrocher alors il pousse simplement son téléphone du lit avec sa hanche et c'est la dernière chose qu'il arrive à faire avant qu'il ne jouisse si fort qu'il en est étourdi, se baisant sur ses doigts et se branlant rapidement avec fureur. Putain, c'est comme si son orgasme dure éternellement, le vidant jusqu'à ce qu'il y ait du sperme éclaboussant sa putain de poitrine.

Il lâche sa queue en premier, usée et sensible. Puis il tord ses doigts à quelques reprises, extatique par la façon dont qu'il peut encore les sentir, comme s'il est toujours en train de jouir, assez bizarrement. Comme s'il était encore en état de recevoir quelque chose d'autre en lui - recevoir Louis – oh putain, Louis.

Le cerveau de Harry se remet en place à un rythme effrayant, et il arrête de jouer avec lui-même immédiatement. Il essuie ses mains sur la couette et se retourne pour jeter un coup d’œil au sol où - bon, s'il avait espéré faire tomber le téléphone assez brutalement pour que la batterie en sorte, il s'était trompé. L'appel a été déconnecté, donc Louis a du raccroché quand Harry a cessé de lui répondre.

Ou peut-être ... peut-être qu'il l'a écouté. Un éclair de chaleur lui passe et il fait un bruit d'impuissance à cette pensée. Il ne peut pas faire confiance à sa voix pour le rappeler, elle semblerait probablement trop ivre de sexe ou paresseuse. Donc, il prend précautionneusement son téléphone et envoie un message à Louis. Ignorant la rigidité de ses doigts. Parce que, ah oui, il vient de se doigter. Incroyable.

Désolé mec, je ne savais pas qu'il était si tard, mon téléphone est tombé et il a du raccroché. Pas de problème pou lundi ! Xx

*

"Qu'est-ce qui t'est arrivé ?" demande Louis, incrédule.

Harry ne peut pas retenir un sourire narquois. Il veut à demi dire à Louis exactement ce qui lui est arrivé, juste pour le choquer. Il est en pleine forme et arrogant, aujourd'hui. "Rien pourquoi?"

"Tu es plus... plus joyeux que d'habitude."

"Impossible. Peut être que c'est toi qui est juste moins grincheux."

Louis roule des yeux et ne commente pas quand Harry met la voiture en route et conduit en douceur dans la ruelle. A la place, Louis ouvre la boîte à gants et fouille à l'intérieur. "DNA ou Salute ?"

"Salute," dit immédiatement Harry. Louis hoche la tête et tire le CD, puis éjecte celui déjà dans la stéréo. Étonnamment, c'est un autre CD de Salute. "Louis, je te juge pas d'accord ? Mais je pense que tu es obsédé par ce groupe."

Louis gémit. "Putain de Zayn, je te jure. Lorsque l'album est sorti, il est allé à HMV et a acheté, genre, trente exemplaires seulement pour les donner à des gens au hasard dans la rue. Et il a caché le reste dans ma voiture et mon tiroir à chaussettes et mon réfrigérateur. Il y a les fiancés qui soutiennent leurs copines et il y a les dingues, tu vois? "

Harry mourra probablement avant qu'il en ai marre de l'attachement qu'a Zayn pour son étonnante fiancée - qui n'est certainement pas Louis. "Je trouve que c'est mignon."

"Bien sûr que tu trouves que c'est mignon, tu es d'une niaiserie -"

"Et si. Et si on écoutait pas du Little Mix cette fois ci ?" suggère-t-il pour coupé court à la remarque – au compliment ? - de Louis.

Louis halète comme s'il vient de l'étonner gravement. "C'est ... c'est possible?"

"Voyons un peu... J'ai justement des CD de playlist que j'ai faite", dit-il en montrant son sac sur la banquette arrière. Et puis il regarde Louis se tordre pour l'attraper. Le col plongeant de son T-shirt descend jusque son tatouage et la gorge de Harry devient très sèche parce que Louis a des poils sur le torse. Des poils sur le torse.

Pour tout ce qu'Harry soit arrogant et à l'aise et le bien baisée (il n'a fondamentalement pas quitté sa chambre depuis vendredi. Ses doigts sont encore endoloris), il perd tout et a une attaque de panique intérieure quand il aperçoit Louis sortir son journal relié de cuir de son sac. "S'il te plaît ne fait pas pas ça," dit-il immédiatement. "S'il te plaît, s'il te plaît ne fait pas ça."

Louis le remet dans le sac, mais ne perd pas l'occasion d'embêter Harry. "Est-ce que c'est ton journal intime ? Avec plein d'histoires sur la personne qui te plaît et tout, c'est ça ? Comme son nom de famille et sa perfection et -?"

"C'est. C'est juste des pensées. Et des paroles de chansons, parfois."

Louis doit réaliser qu'il a frappé un endroit un peu trop intime, alors il presse gentiment la cuisse d'Harry et marmonne qu'il est désolé de l'avoir touché. "Alors. Tu veux prendre le CD qui est intitulé All My Stuff, ou celui où c'est écrit Code Red?" Bien sûr, il prend le Code Red sans attendre la réponse d'Harry, parce que "Ça à l'air dangereux, j'aime ça".

Harry cesse de respirer. En fait, il a oublié qu'il a remis le CD avec la playlist sexy qu'il avait fait pour la soirée de Niall et Barbara dans son sac après que Niall lui ait envoyé un texto le samedi disant fausse alarme pas de sexe ses parents sont toujours à la maison )))): 

Pourquoi ces choses continuent de lui à arriver ? Comment fait-il pour subtilement proposer à Louis de le baiser, complètement par hasard ? Même avec tous les progrès qu'il a fait, il se considère encore comme un séducteur de merde. Les miettes de biscuits, des jeux de mots salaces et une playlist sur le sexe. Harry Styles n'es pas une Lolita. (ndt : Lolita est une allégorie anglaise pour désigner quelqu'un très fort en drague.)

Les premières notes de Do I Wanna Know? sont extrêmement différentes de tout ce Little Mix a jamais sorti. Avant même que le premier mot soit prononcé, l'esprit d'Harry déraille vers du sexe brutale, peut-être contre un mur ou à l'arrière d'une voiture. Louis laisse échapper un rire, mais il semble un peu étranglée, et quand Harry le regarde, il voit que Louis remue dans son siège.

Il arrête de rire quand les pistes changent, passant de Arctic Monkeys à The 1975 et The Kills. Il est pire que silencieux et positivement crispé quand ils arrivent à Beyoncé et Lana Del Rey. Donc, fondamentalement, Louis est légèrement mal à l'aise pendant trente minutes entières, et c'est la plus grande réussite d'Harry jusque là.

La leçon touche à sa fin, il sont presque arrivé au quartier d'Harry, alors il risque le tout. Il conduit intentionnellement lentement et commence à chanter. Pourquoi pas, n'est-ce pas ? Louis est celui qui a dit qu'il a une voix d'une profondeur impressionnante. Louis est aussi celui qui serrent les genoux. Harry ne l'a jamais vu dans cet état, alors bien sûr, il pousse encore un peu. Harry est un bâtard sans peur. "You and me baby, making love like gorillas," il chante. (ndt : Chanson de Bruno Mars.)

Après le silence quand lequel ils sont plongé depuis une demi-heure, Louis sursaute visiblement, et ouvre grand les yeux en regardant Harry. Ses mains se déplacent de ses genoux à ses cuisses, les frottant en cercles, mal à l'aise. Harry sourit et mâche son chewing-gum particulièrement odieusement. "I got a fistful of your hair but you don't look like you're scared, you're just smiling tell me daddy it's yours."

Louis s'étouffe fort et puis couvre finalement son visage avec les deux mains. "Je change d'avis, je n'aime pas du tout le CD Code Red."

Alors Harry chante encore plus fort, you're screaming give it to me baby give it to me motherfucker, et Louis se cogne la tête contre la fenêtre. C'est incroyable. Harry est ivre de pouvoir, essentiellement réconforté par le soupçon qu'il ne soit pas le seul à devenir fou à cause de sa frustration sexuelle.

Harry continue de chanter ses chansons salaces, même quand Louis le traîne hors le siège du conducteur. C'est la meilleure découverte qu'il ait faite depuis la pénétration anale.


	4. Chapter 4

"Alors , on te dépose à la maison?"

"En fait, est-ce que je peux aller au centre-ville? Ou est-ce que c'est trop loin de ta prochaine leçon ?"

Louis secoue la tête. "Non, c'est pas un problème, mon élève d'après a annulé son cours."

"Sérieusement?" Qui serait assez fou pour renoncer à une heure entière en compagnie de Louis? Harry envisage d'utiliser cette information pour programmer une deuxième leçon à la suite, mais malheureusement, il a un rendez-vous qu'il ne peut pas manquer.

"Ouais, c'est scandaleux, je sais. Malheureusement, pas tous les garçons ne sont aussi disciplinés que toi."

Harry mâchouille sa lèvre. Il est habitué aux taquineries de Louis, il estime donc que c'est juste une blague privée qu'ils partagent plutôt que quelque chose qui fait remuer sa queue dans son pantalon, mais putain, heureusement qu'Harry le prenne au sérieux. Harry est une personne très sérieuse. Il est sérieux et honnête et de sang-froid et très mature. Et pourtant. "Je suis un bon garçon, alors?"

Louis fait une sorte de pause. C'est très douloureux. Et puis, il ébouriffe les cheveux d'Harry et dit tout en gardant sa main dans ses boucles: "Tu sais que tu l'es."

Harry est tellement heureux qu'il devient distrait pendant un moment, et ne paie pas attention quand Louis enlève sa main de ses boucles et lui pose une question. Il cligne des yeux sur la route et bouche dans son siège. "Pardon, quoi?"

"Je demandai sce que tu allais faire en centre-ville."

Oh, c'est vrai. Harry sourit immédiatement. "Je vais me faire un tatouage."

Louis est silencieux pendant un moment, mais ça va, Harry peut attendre pour les applaudissements. C'est un garçon patient. Ce n'est pas comme s'il se fait pour l'impressionner, mais il a été certainement inspiré par les bras encrés de Louis - et il a aussi peut-être voulu paraître plus mature. Pour que Louis veuille bien le baiser. Mais sérieusement, il ne le fait pas pour Louis.

Finalement, Louis dit, "Est-ce que tes parents le savent ?"

Harry cligne lentement des yeux. "Je sais garder un secret." (Ce qui n'est évidemment que des conneries, sa mère le sait très bien et a assuré à Tom qu'elle était d'accord, sinon il n'aurait pas brisé les règles et tatoué Harry avant qu'il n'atteigne ses dix-huit ans.)

"Hm." Très évasive. Harry peut se contenter de ça. "Tu y vas avec un ami ou tu vas le faire tout seul?"

"Oh, le tatoueur est un ami, en fait."

Louis siffle avec désapprobation. "Ne laisse pas un gamin te faire un tatouage, Harold, pas si tu ne peux pas l'effacer juste après."

Harry fronce les sourcils dans le rétroviseur. "Quoi? Mais non, Tom a trente-deux ans."

Il peut réellement voir l'expression de Louis passée de concerné à agacé. "Tu as un ami tatoueur qui a la trentaine ?"

"Ouais? Enfin, la plupart de mes amis le sont ? Ils sont pas tatoueurs, mais ce sont des hommes mûres. J'adore les bébés, j'en garde beaucoup, donc je côtoie des hommes plus âgés. Parce que, tu sais que je n'ai pas besoin d'argent, mais j'aime me faire des amis, et le baby-sitting est un bon moyen."

Il sait qu'il bafouille, mais à chaque mot, Louis semble plus agacé, et c'est assez beau à voir. "T'es sûr que ce ne sont pas des… des pédophiles ?"

Harry grogne, essayant d'imaginer James Corden l'attirant dans une prison sexuelle. Et James est le seul de ses amis plus vieux qu'il a vraiment embrasser, en plus. "Je t'en pris, je sais qu'ils ne le sont pas." Il ne mentionne pas M. Winston. Absolument rien de bon ne sortira à penser à Ben Winston dans des positions compromettantes pendant sa conduite avec Louis.

C'est comme si de la vapeur pourrait sortir des oreilles de Louis à tout moment. "Je n'aime pas ça", déclare-t-il. C'est ridicule et stupide, mais Louis a toutes les nuances de de ridicule et stupide qui puisse exister, c'est donc logique.

Harry roule des yeux. "Eh bien excuse-moi, je ne savais pas que je devais te demander la permission avant de me faire des amis, Daddy."

La main de Louis chute brutalement de la tête d'Harry à sa nuque, capturant ses boucles dans son poignet. Il frissonne. Espérons que Louis ne le remarque pas. "Harry, je t'ai dit de ne pas m'appeler comme ça. Je ne suis pas assez vieux pour être ton père."

C'est à la fois une chose précise et très importante pour Louis à faire savoir. Le tatouage le rend déjà plus vieux et il ne l'a même pas encore fait. Se sentant puissant, il tente de le taquiner. "Désolé. J'appellerai seulement Tom « Daddy » alors."

C'est certainement intentionnelle lorsque Louis tire sur les cheveux qui tombent sur sa nuque. Il sait que ça l'est, parce que Louis dit, calmement et sombrement, "Non, tu ne le feras pas."

C'est un miracle qu'ils soient coincés à un feu rouge, vraiment, sinon Harry aurait viré dans une autre voie. Il devient dur directement dans la voiture, Jésus, ça n'avait pas eu lieu depuis des semaines. Il dérape. Mais Louis aussi. "Ok," il marmonne, sa voix se brisant de façon embarrassante vers la fin.

L'air dans la voiture devient étouffant et la conduite d'Harry est si tremblante qu'elle rompt la tension, en quelque sorte. Louis marmonne quelque chose à lui-même et puis lui arrache sa main des cheveux d'Harry (sa vraie place, là où elle devrait être tout le temps) et la met sur celle d'Harry sur le volant pour le stabiliser. Il peut probablement sentir à quel point Harry tremble, et putain, Harry veut presque faire crasher la voiture juste pour que Louis ne sache pas à quel point il le rend désespéré. Mais il ne le fait pas, parce que c'est réconfortant de sentir la main de Louis sur la sienne, et c'est rassurant de conduire avec lui.

Le ton d'Harry est un mélange de trop de confiance et de peur mal masquée quand il dit, "Tu es un peu plus âgé que moi et on est quand même pote, non ?"

Il ne respire plus jusqu'à ce que Louis réponde : «Oui, mais. Je n'ai pas la trentaine. Et je ne suis pas un pédophile. Tu ne devrais faire confiance qu'à moi."

Très bien. Donc, ils sont officiellement potes. Et Louis est fou et possessif et c'est tellement déjà qu'Harry crashe presque la voiture de nouveau. "Ok." Putain, il sait qu'il semble stupide mais il ne peut pas penser à quelque chose à dire qui n'est pas Promis, je ne fais confiance qu'à toi s'il te plaît déflore moi.

Dieu merci, Louis commence à parler avant qu'Harry ne le fasse. "Comment tu comptes rentrer à la maison?"

Lou, la femme de Tom, a dit qu'elle allait le ramener en voiture, mais mettre en avant le fait que Tom soit marié pourrait tasser l'état glorieux, peut importe ce que c'est, dans lequel Louis est en ce moment, alors Harry dit juste, "Tom a dit qu'il allait s'occuper de moi."

Louis serre son poing pendant un moment. "Et si c'est moi qui le fait ?"

Harry risque un coup d'œil vers à lui. "Quoi, t'occuper de moi?"

Louis regarde résolument devant lui. Ça ne veut rien dire d'autre qu'il est un moniteur responsable. Probablement. "Te ramener chez toi. J'ai justement quelques trucs à faire en ville, je pourrais les terminer en une demi-heure et revenir te chercher."

Harry essaie de ne pas sourire comme un fou. De toutes les cartes qu'il veut montrer à Louis, son sourire de crapaud idiot pourrait probablement attendre après qu'il ait réussi à le faire bander. Cependant. "Je ne suis pas sûr que je serai capable de conduire juste après..."

"Ne soit pas idiot, c'est pas une leçon. C'est une faveur."

"Pour un pote."

Louis se racle la gorge. "Ouais, exactement."

Harry est si content qu'il pourrait s'envoler. "Merci, mon pote."

*  
"Est-ce que ça fait mal?" demande Niall dès qu'Harry décroche.

"C'est ... en quelque sorte." Il ne peut pas vraiment le décrire. Enfin, il peut, il a effectivement trouvé la métaphore parfaite tout en se faisant faire le tatouage, mais il ne peut pas la partager avec Niall en face de Tom.

Vous voyez, se faire tatouer pour la première fois est un peu comme se mettre quelque chose dans le cul pour la première fois. C'était terrifiant avant et douloureux au début, mais ensuite, il a en quelque sorte adoré. La douleur est devenue sans conséquence dès qu'il a osé ouvrir les yeux et regarder vraiment Tom travailler. Alors ça a été juste cool, de voir sa peau marquée par l'encre noire qui y rester pour toujours, une jolie étoile à cinq branches décorant l'intérieur de son bras. Ça fait toujours mal, mais son étoile est bien faite et approfondie et c'est juste devenu un endroit engourdie au bout d'un moment, lançant des vrombissement dans son bras et dans tout son corps. C'est devenu agréable au bout d'un moment.  
Extrêmement agréable. Genre, Tom devait jusqu'à bloquer son bras re la table parce qu'il se tortillait trop. Et ce geste autoritaire n'a pas aidé du tout.

Quoi qu'il en soit, pour tout ce qu'il était nerveux, il est maintenant impatient d'en avoir un autre. "T'as regardé les photos que je t'ai envoyé ?"

"Ew, non, je pensais qu'il y aurait du sang."

Harry fronce les sourcils. "Nialler, je les ai prise exprès pour toi."

"Peut importe mec. Je vais le voir de mes propres yeux demain à l'école, non?"

"Bien sûr. Je vais me promener torse nu pour le montrer à tout le monde."

"Donc, ça sera un mercredi comme les autres?"

Harry rit. Il ne peut pas le garder à l'intérieur plus longtemps. "Demande-moi comment je vais rentrer à la maison."

"Le coiffeur sexy va te déposer?"

"Non. Louis vient me chercher."

"Sérieusement? Tu vas en cours après avoir eu un tatouage?"

Harry se sourit à lui-même. "Pas de conduite, il vient me chercher. C'est une faveur. Pour un pote - et un petit ami potentiel. Ce sont ses mots."

Niall rit fortement. "Je ne n'arrive pas à croire que ton projet Lolita marche réellement."

Ce qui est assez ironique, compte tenu du fait que ça soit Niall qui ait lancé l'idée. "Tu n'approuves pas?"

"Enfin, genre. Je suis juste un peu inquiet pour toi," admet-il, étonnamment grave. "Je suppose que je suis heureux que ce ne soit pas un mec de quarante ans, que je puisse dire qu'on ait fait notre terminale ensemble avant que tu ne disparaisses…"

"Hé, je ne fantasme pas sur les hommes mûres", proteste Harry. Tom se racle la gorge bruyamment. Harry chuchote la partie suivante, "Les puceaux ne peuvent pas avoir fantasme, je crois."

"Ça ne peut pas être vrai. C'est les puceaux qui regardent le plus les porno, nous sommes tenus d'avoir des fantasmes bizarres."

"Les pornos fétichistes déforment grossièrement les femmes, la sexualité et des habitudes saines, Niall." Il est obligé de le dire, aussi hypocrite que cela puisse être. "Attend, tu trouves que je suis bizarre?"

Niall halète. "Bien sûr que non, tu es un rayon de soleil. Le fait que tu penses à des pénis mûrs toute la journée est tout à fait normal."

Harry s'étouffe. "Des pénis mûrs… ? Oh mon dieu - Attendre, quelqu'un m'appelle." Il regarde l'écran et voit le nom de Louis. "Vraiment désolé mec, c'est Louis, il doit être à l'extérieur, je devrais -"

"Arrête avec tes excuses bidons et répond, espèce de mec bizarre poli."

Avec un roulement de l’œil, il coupe la communication avec Niall et décroche l'appel de Louis.

Apparemment, il est déjà à l'extérieur du studio de tatouage, alors Harry fait un gros câlin à Tom pour lui dire au revoir. Et grimace au contact direct avec son tatouage. Et obtient une réprimande de la part Tom. Peu Importe. Comme l'a dit Louis, c'est un tatouage, il ne risque pas de s'effacer.

Quand il monte sur le siège passager, la première chose qu'il remarque est la forte odeur de cigarettes. "Tu fumes?" il demande immédiatement.

Louis secoue la tête. Ensuite, il hoche la tête. "J'ai retrouvé Zayn, qui fume à la chaîne. Sale habitude, ne fait jamais ça. Je ne fume pas. Enfin, pas toujours. Quand je suis stressé, la plupart du temps."

"Tu stresses, toi ?" Tu es humain? Incroyable. Harry se racle la gorge. "Tu étais stressé alors ? Pourquoi?"

Louis soulève ses lunettes de soleil pour fusiller Harry du regard. "Pour rien du tout, Harold."

Harry se permet un petit sourire, puis porte son collier à sa bouche pour jouer avec. "Mon obtention de tatouage s'est très bien passée, merci de demander."

Louis lèves les yeux au ciel. "Insolent. Il t'as passé la pommade et tout ?"

"Ouais, je suis bien rétabli. Je pense que je vais faire une fête autour de ma piscine pour le montrer à mes amis."

"Quoi?" Louis frappe l'épaule de Harry. "D'abord, tu ne – tu n'es même pas censé exposer le tatouage au soleil ou au chlore. Ensuite, où est ce tatouage ?"

"Je vais te le montrer." Il pourrait techniquement juste retrousser sa manche. Mais il pourrait aussi enlever sa chemise, et c'est ce qu'il sent plus approprié. Pour lui, du moins. Louis semble extrêmement mal à l'aise quand Harry se tortille pour enlever sa chemise et qu'il arrange sa frange sur le côté, avant de lever son bras pour montrer l'encre.

Le processus de tatouage est allé beaucoup plus rapidement que Harry l'avait prédit, donc au moment où Louis est venu le chercher, qu'Harry a attendu à la boutique de Tom assez longtemps pour retirer le bandage. L'encre semble cru et comme s'il pourrait tacher à chaque seconde, mais c'est joli et permanent et Harry est béat comme l'enfer.

Surtout quand Louis brise la tension gênante qui le paralysait et de penche en avant pour l'inspecter. Il ne touche pas Harry, mais son regard est lourd et Harry se mord la lèvre. "Est-ce que c'est comme tu l'imaginait ?" demande Louis, curieux.

Harry se trémousse et laisse tomber son bras. "Tu ne l'aimes pas?"

"Si, si!" Louis saisit le coude de Harry et le repousse à l'appui-tête afin que son tatouage soit à nouveau exposé. "C'est joli et mignon, il ... il te va comme un gant." Harry croit bien que Louis vient lui dire qu'il est joli et mignon. Le fait que Louis secoue la tête avec un air troublé semble le confirmer. Ses doigts sont toujours serré sur le coude de Harry. "J'sais pas pourquoi je m'attendais à un énorme dragon monstrueux autour de ton biceps."

Harry claque la langue à cette pensée. Gemma l'aurait tué. "Pourquoi je voudrais un truc pareil comme premier tatouage?"

"Je ... je pensais que tu essayais de faire le rebelle. Pour. Impressionner quelqu'un." Louis est troublé, c'est le plus beau jour de sa vie jusque là.

"J'aime rester fidèle à moi-même," déclare Harry, au lieu de Oui je tentais désespérément de t'impressionner s'il te plaît allonge moi et baise moi.

"C'est ce qui géniale chez toi," admet Louis. Il n'a pas l'air d'avoir eu l'intention de le dire à haute voix, parce qu'il secoue de nouveau la tête, ses cheveux hirsutes volant majestueusement partout, et vraiment, si Harry devrait se faire faire un tatouage sur le biceps ça serait une réplique exacte de l'expression indignée peinte sur le visage de Louis Tomlinson, avec un cœur transpercé d'une flèche ou quelque chose du genre.

Distrait par cette pensée, dit-il, "Ah oui ? Géniale ?" et il s'étend de toute sa longueur, de sorte à ce que ses abdos naissant et ses tétons perpétuellement durs soient bien dans la vue de Louis.

Et Louis le regarde. Genre, il matte les pectoraux et le ventre musclé d'Harry, pendant deux secondes entières (qui rendent Harry vaguement excité), avant qu'il ne lâche complètement Harry du regard pour fixer la route. Puis, en démarrant le moteur, il dit, "En fait Harold, tu es obligé d'avoir une bonne personnalité pour compenser tes compétences de conduite de merde. Remet ta chemise."

"N'importe quoi, Lewis. J'ai la meilleure des personnalité." Le fait qu'il sache que Louis n'est pas sérieux - le fait qu'ils soit réellement potes et puissent plaisanter et jurer et se taquiner l'un l'autre - envoie quelque chose de chaud à travers la poitrine d'Harry. "Et tu sais que je suis un bon conducteur," ajoute-il en tirant sa chemise sur son visage.

On dirait que Louis est sur le point de dire quelque chose, mais se ravise et commence à sortir du parking. Comme toujours, Harry aime regarder Louis conduire. Il est sûr et confiant quand il saisit le volant, les yeux voletant pour vérifier les conditions routières pour ensuite changer de vitesse imperceptiblement. L'attention d'Harry est un peu coincé sur ça d'ailleurs, la petite main délicate de Louis serré sur le bouton du levier de vitesse. La façon dont il le manipule facilement. La façon dont son pouce fait des cercles au-dessus de la pointe. La façon dont ce même doigt était sur sa peau nue il y a quelques minutes, à quelques centimètres de son nouvelle tatouage lancinant.

Le trajet jusqu'à sa maison est court, et c'est sans doute une bénédiction. Sauter sur Louis alors qu'il est au volant aurait abouti à une catastrophe.

"Merci de m'avoir raccompagné," dit Harry, en mettant son sac stratégiquement sur son entrejambe pour caché son excitation avant d'ouvrir la porte et glisser hors de la voiture, sans attendre de réponse.

"Hey, H," appelle Louis, baissant la fenêtre. "Ton tatouage est vraiment sympa Mais attend avant d'en avoir un autre. Et ne l'expose pas au soleil."

Harry ne sait pas vraiment quoi faire avec toute cette préoccupation qu'a soudain Louis envers lui. Ça dépend si elle est condescendante ou amicale ou. Autre chose. Alors il sourit faiblement et dit simplement, "Ouais, d'accord."

Louis soupire exagérément. "Allez Haz, sourit un peu, chéri."

Le sourire de Harry s'élargit de lui même au surnom. Ça doit avoir un certain effet visuel parce que Louis hoche la tête et dit, "Bon garçon."

Ce qui rend les choses... Harry doit appuyer encore plus sur le cartable pour le serré contre son entrejambe. Il n'a pas pu pas marcher dans l'allée jusque chez lui assez vite pour que Louis ne remarque rien.

*  
"Puis-je vous aider, Mr Styles ?" est une délicieuse façon de commencer un appel téléphonique.

Harry prend sa lèvre entre ses dents pour s'empêcher de sourire trop fort. Même s'il est assis dans sa chambre vide, il est sûr que Louis peut l'entendre sourire de là où il est. "Lewis, est-ce que tu fais quelque chose en ce moment?"

"Non, j'attendais juste que tu m'appelles."

Putain, Harry va juste sourire pendant des heures maintenant. "Vraiment?"

"Non, Harold, je suis avec un ami." Oh. Harry fait la moue. "Ne fais pas la moue, c'est juste Zayn."

Géniale, Louis peut donc apparemment l'entendre à la fois sourire et faire la moue. Et s'il avait placé de caméras dans la chambre d'Harry ? Jésus, Harry espère que non, seulement pour la santé mentale de Louis. Le nombre de fois où il a jouit en gémissant le nom de Louis lui laisserait probablement des cicatrices morales pour la vie. Harry stop sa recherche de caméras cachées dans ses ours en peluches suspicieux quand il entend une voix qui doit appartenir à Zayn à l'autre bout du fil, "C'est « juste Zayn » alors ? Seulement parce que je n'ai pas de cheveux bouclés ou de bonne odeur ?"

Le reste est étouffé, peut-être parce que Louis a été rapide à couvrir son téléphone avec sa main, et peut-être aussi parce que le sang se précipite jusqu'aux oreilles et joues d'Harry. Il touche ses cheveux automatiquement, les ébouriffant et balayant la frange sur le côté. "Quoi qu'il en soit," dit Louis, retournant finalement au téléphone. "Je suis désolé, je ne travaille pas aujourd'hui. Mais on a eu une leçon hier, ne me dis pas que je te manques déjà."

"Tout d'abord, bien sûr que si, tu me manques, tu sais bien que je ne vis que pour nos leçons. Et deuxièmement, je n'appelle pas pour prendre un cours, je t'appelle parce que j'ai besoin d'aide."

"Avec?"

"Bon, alors je vais avec Robin à une concession automobile bientôt, mais pour être totalement honnête, c'est que je ne sais foutrement rien sur les voitures. Je ne demande pas que tu viennes avec moi", Parce que je vais finir par te plaquer contre les sièges arrières et ça risque de devenir gênant devant mon père, "Mais peut-être que je vais t'envoyer une photo des différents modèles et tu me diras ce qui est mieux ?"

Louis fredonne. "Tu vas poser avec les voitures et de faire des grimaces sur les photos ?"

"Tu aimerais bien."

Son rire est chaleureux et beau, et Harry ne peut pas se souvenir de ce qui l'a décidé contre l'idée de l'emmener avec lui acheter sa voiture et se frotter contre lui dans toutes les voitures hors de prix de la concession.

Il va falloir se contenter des textos.

De « Harry » à « Louis Nouveau Moniteur » : On l'a ramené à la maison !

De « Louis Nouveau Moniteur » à « Harry » : La Mercedes ?

De « Harry » à « Louis Nouveau Moniteur » : Ouiiii c'est moi qui a conduit !

De « Louis Nouveau Moniteur » à « Harry » : Est-ce que je regardes dans le journal pour regarder s'il y a eu un carambolage ?

De « Harry » à « Louis Nouveau Moniteur » : Après que tu sois allé de faire foutre.

De « Louis Nouveau Moniteur » à « Harry » : Haha insolent va ! Envoie une photo

De « Harry » à « Louis Nouveau Moniteur » : piècejointe.png

De « Louis Nouveau Moniteur » à « Harry » : Wow, quelle merveille

De « Harry » à « Louis Nouveau Moniteur » : T'as vu ? Super confortable en plus, super cuir et tout

De « Louis Nouveau Moniteur » à « Harry » : J'adore

De « Harry » à « Louis Nouveau Moniteur » : Elle a ronronné jusque la maison. Moi aussi d'ailleurs.

De « Louis Nouveau Moniteur » à « Harry » : Je veux faire un tour dedans

De « Harry » à « Louis Nouveau Moniteur » : Viens la chercher alors

De « Louis Nouveau Moniteur » à « Harry » : Tu veux l'utiliser pour la prochaine leçon ? Pour t'y habituer avant d'avoir ton permis ?

De « Harry » à « Louis Nouveau Moniteur » : Bien sûr, essaye même pas de me faire sortir de ma voiture.

De « Louis Nouveau Moniteur » à « Harry » : Crois moi, je vais le faire ; j'ai jamais été aussi proche d'une voiture aussi chère, sans parler d'une voiture classique

De « Harry » à « Louis Nouveau Moniteur » : Ne jouis pas dans ma voiture, s'il te plaît.

De « Louis Nouveau Moniteur » à « Harry » : Je promets rien

De « Harry » à « Louis Nouveau Moniteur » : BREF LEWIS JE VAIS FAIRE UN TOUR DE CHAMPION, ON SE REPARLE PLUS TARD X


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING : je veux pas spoiler mais ceux qui aiment pas le smutt -je me demande d'ailleursce que vous pouvez bien trouver dinterressant dans la vie si n'est pas ça-, ne lisez pas. Enjoy x  
> Chapitre dédié à ma Leeloo que j'adore et qui m'a saoulé pour que je poste plus vite...

L'impensable se produit. Harry oublie qu'il a une leçon. Obtenir sa nouvelle voiture la rendu encore plus distrait qu'il ne pensait déjà l'être, même s'il ne peut pas techniquement la conduire. D'habitude, il n'est même pas du genre à être un fan de voiture, mais là, c'est un cabriolet Mercedes-Benz, n°66 de la collection. Et c'en est un magnifique un plus, élégant et blanc et c'est à lui.

Il continue d'envoyer à Louis des photos aléatoires sous différents angles. Au bout d'un moment, la plupart des réponses qu'il obtient sont des émoticônes tristes. Ça ne le dérange pas plus que ça. La seule chose qui l'empêche de texter est l'observation la plus importante: cette voiture est fondamentalement à Louis. Genre, même la pancarte à côté d'elle disait "Les jolies petites voitures de luxe ciblent des acheteurs plus jeunes". Ça l'a sidéré. (Louis n'a pas répondu quand Harry lui à envoyé une photo de la pancarte. Peut-être qu'il texte son moniteur de conduite trop souvent en fait.)

Quoi qu'il en soit, il est tellement joyeux que ça doit avoir affecté le destin lui-même, parce que comme le cours de maths a été annulé, il est rentré plus tôt chez lui. Aussi, le ciel était étonnamment dégagé. Tout a conspiré pour lui faire oublier l'heure et lui faire faire un plongeon dans la piscine.

Il ne sait pas combien de temps il est dedans, puisque personne d'autre n'est à la maison. Il flotte juste sur son dos, sentant le clapotis de l'eau chaude sous son corps en apesanteur et le soleil réchauffer sa peau. À un certain moment, il commence à nager, sa seule forme d'exercice ces derniers jours. De vagues pensées font leurs chemins dans son esprit, des pensées fondamentalement basées sur sa nouvelle voiture et son nouveau tatouage, peut-être aussi sur l'idée d'essayer le yoga, des pensées basées sur les chats, sur combien il se réjouit de l'été, à quel point Louis est beau sous le soleil, à faire une pizza. Enfin, il écoute surtout le clapotis de l'eau à chaque poussée de ses bras, chaque mouvement de ses muscles. Il est relaxé et se sent bien et calme.

Jusqu'à ce que quelqu'un dise, très fort, "Oh putain, l'enculé."

Harry est tellement surpris qu'il s'effondre dans l'eau comme un idiot, reniflant presque toute eau de la piscine en buvant la tasse. Une fois qu'il cesse d'inspirer le chlore et de cracher sans attrait, il regarde autour de lui et voit Louis, dans sa cour. Il se frotte les yeux, sent ses cils s'agglutiner d'eau, mais non, il n'a pas rêvé, c'est bien Louis Tomlinson, debout devant lui. Ou peut-être qu'il s'est noyé.

Il est toujours à bout de souffle et et il y a encore plein d'eau dans son nez quand Louis parle enfin à nouveau. "Je suis désolé, je – j'ai essayé de t'appeler plusieurs fois, on a programmé un cours, je pensais que je devais peut être juter un œil avant de partir, je ne savais pas que tu étais – en train de faire ça."

Le sifflement dans les oreilles d'Harry commence à s'estomper. Et merde, Louis a raison, il avait réservé une leçon. "Putain, je suis tellement désolé, ça m'est sorti de la tête," dit-il, et nage jusqu'au bord de la piscine. Il refait surface pratiquement aux pieds de Louis, et secoue ses cheveux partout avant d'essuyer son visage.

Le moment qui change tout:

Harry lève les yeux, se mordant la lèvre de façon désolée. Le regard que Louis lui lance est tellement chaud qu'il sent l'envie de replonger dans l'eau fraîche. Louis a ses mains refermées en de poings serrés le long de son corps, et il est en skinny-jeans noirs et a un grand débardeur qui laisse voir ses clavicules et ses cheveux son ébouriffés dans le vent, et le truc serait qu'il a l'air putain d'appétissant, mais le vrai truc est qu'il regarde Harry de la même manière. Comme s'il veut enfoncer ses dents dans sa peau.

Ça frappe Harry rapidement et brutalement, la réalisation (pas encore confirmée) que Louis ait aussi envie de lui. Qu'il n'a pas imaginé la tension entre eux. Et il a juste fallu qu'il se mouille un peu. Harry aurait pu faire ça depuis des lustres. Il pourrait inviter Louis dans sa piscine dès maintenant, lui demander d'enlever son haut et sauter dedans, pour toucher sa peau brillante.

Au lieu de ça, il plante ses mains sur la surface de la piscine et se hisse en utilisant la force seule de ses bras, grimpant et dégoulinant de partout. Louis doit être cloué sur place, parce qu'il n'a pas reculé de la zone d'accueil, laissant Harry juste en face son visage quand il sort enfin. Et Harry ne prévoyait pas ça du tout, mais le moment ne cesse d'aller de mieux en mieux parce qu'il se trouve qu'il est un peu plus grand que Louis. Il ne l'a jamais remarqué parce qu'ils sont toujours assis, mais en ce moment, debout juste en face de lui, Harry ne peut pas s'empêcher de s'approcher encore plus de lui de sorte qu'il le domine de toute sa longueur.

Louis regarde encore obstinément la gorge d'Harry, qui est en train de faire des heures supplémentaires de respiration rien qu'à voir à quel point elle est devenu sèche, et lentement, son regard se déplace vers le haut, sur la mâchoire et les joues d'Harry. Enfin, leurs regards se croisent. Le fait que Louis doivent lever les yeux pour ça rend la couleur sur ses pommettes encore plus prononcés et ses yeux n'arrêtent pas de papillonner comme s'il est complètement étourdi juste parce qu'il regarde Harry. Ses pupilles sont dilatées.

Ça n'a pas l'air d'être intentionnel quand il murmure, "Putain". Harry le sait que parce que sa bouche se ferme immédiatement après, et Harry le sait parce qu'il est en train de fixer les jolies lèvres de Louis. Il est assez proche pour l'entendre respirer, assez proche pour compter ses beaux cils, suffisamment proche pour s'avancer naturellement, encore plus proche.

A cet instant, il est convaincu que Louis le laisserait faire. Qu'il l'embrasserait en retour, qu'il plongerait ses doigts dans ses cheveux ou qu'il baisserait son maillot de bain violet. Qu'il ne le laisserait pas s'égoutter partout sur le sol et frissonner. Qu'il le toucherait.

Pendant une longue minute, il ne se passe rien. Harry est debout, très conscient de tout, des courtes respirations de Louis à ses propres tétons durcis par le vent qui frappe son corps humide, aux fourmillements dans ses doigts. Ils sont immobile. Jusqu'à ce qu'ils bougent. Harry est tellement concentré par son observation de la bouche de Louis, sentant pratiquement leur texture contre sa peau, qu'il n'entend d'abord même pas les mots sortant d'elle. "Quoi?"

"Je disais que tu allais attraper un rhume."

Harry lève les yeux au ciel. La tension n'est pas exactement brisée, comme s'ils sont trop profondément enfouit en elle, mais maintenant que Louis y a rajouté sa rationalité habituelle, Harry rougit jusqu'au bout des oreilles. Il veut couvrir sa poitrine. Avec la poitrine de Louis. Il essaie de démanteler la situation, mais, bien sûr, il l'empire. "Arrête de t'inquiéter pour rien, Daddy."

Louis ne le fusille pas du regard, ne se moque pas, ou n'en rit pas. Il serre ses poings et dit, de façon très homogène, très contrôlée, "Alors sois un bon garçon et va te mettre quelque chose sur le dos."

Harry gémit presque pathétiquement. Louis a commencé à jouer avec lui, mais il a toujours été clair qu'il plaisantait. Jouer à l'inquiétude ou l'affection paternelle. Il n'y a absolument rien de paternel à la façon dont il le regarde en ce moment. La différence entre papa et Daddy est aiguë. Il n'a aucune idée de la façon dont il est censé attraper un rhume quand il se sent comme s'il est sur le point de prendre feu.

Ok, il a besoin de reconsidérer la situation. Louis ne va pas exactement le baiser dans la piscine, malgré le fait qu'Harry soit à demi-dur en face de lui. Il aime cependant prendre des risque, parce qu'il est quelque part entre optimiste et insouciant. "Je vais aller prendre une douche, alors. Je ne veux pas salir la nouvelle voiture. Tu veux attendre à l'intérieur?"

Louis hésite, ce qui est bien, et puis dit qu'il va juste attendre près de sa voiture et passer quelques coups de fils, ce qui est horrible. Harry se traîne dans la maison, prendre une douche et se branle cinq minutes, puis prend dix minutes pour choisir ses vêtements (un jeans foncé et sa chemise Ramones) et coiffe ses cheveux en arrière, s'assurant qu'il sent bon. Son visage est toujours rouge à cause de l'après-midi ensoleillé, mais il pense que ça lui va bien aussi. Tout n'est pas une perte, non? Louis n'a pas annulé la leçon. Louis est entré par effraction dans sa maison.

Il est un peu rassuré quand il trouve Louis en dehors de sa voiture, tirant sur une cigarette. À la fois parce que c'est tellement sexy que ses genoux deviennent bancales, et parce qu'il se souvient que Louis fume quand il se sent ... stressé. Dès qu'il aperçoit Harry, il laisse tomber la cigarette et l'écrase avec le talon de ses Vans. "C'est bon ?" il demande de loin.

Harry hoche la tête, secouant ses cheveux mouillés. Il aurait pu apporté un bonnet; il va vraiment attraper un rhume, pour le coup. Il croise à nouveau le regard de Louis. Ok, peut-être que lâcher ses boucles étaient une bonne idée. "Alors ? Tu aimes ce que tu vois ?"

Louis hoche la tête instantanément, puis secoue la tête comme s'il est fâché contre lui-même. "Quoi?"

Harry sourit, largement et heureux et tout en fossette. "La nouvelle voiture." Il marche jusqu'à elle et plante ses fesses sur le capot. Bien sûr, c'est plus disgracieux que sexy, vu la façon dont il perd pied et glisse un peu vers me bas, mais Louis sourit tendrement et lui arrange sa frange.

"Regarde moi ce magnifique petit," roucoule Louis, la voix encore un octave plus bas que la normale.

S'il essaie d'être subtile en se déplaçant vers le côté du conducteur, il fait un travail épouvantable. Harry se racle la gorge. "Louis, tu as envie de conduire ?"

Louis court pratiquement à la place du conducteur et se jette à l'intérieur. Harry se déplace plus lentement, comme d'habitude, mais assez rapidement pour voir la plus belle chose qu'il ait jamais vu - Louis qui règle la hauteur du siège. Parce qu'il a besoin de moins d'espace pour ses jambes. Parce qu'il est plus petit qu'Harry. Il est tellement béat que ça doit se montrer sur son visage, parce que Louis lui frappe l'épaule. Harry se penche vers lui au lieu de s'écarter, et Louis reprend sa main et la plante sur le volant.

Comme si ça ne suffisait pas, dès qu'il allume la voiture, le système stéréo explose sur la playlist spéciale dépucellement d'Harry. Il n'était pas préparé pour cette leçon. (Ou il est en fait le plus intelligent séducteur subtile de l'histoire.)

Puis c'est les quinze minutes les plus gênantes de sa vie. Louis, bien sûr, conduit en douceur, et Harry, bien sûr, est agité dans son siège, tirant sur son genou et mâchant sa lèvre distraitement. Louis a évidemment des commentaires à faire sur la voiture, mais il reste silencieux, et le silence ne faisant que rendre le son de la musique plus fort, Matt Healy gémissant entre eux. Harry ne peut pas le supporter plus longtemps. Il ouvre la bouche pour s'excuser d'avoir rendu les choses si inconfortables, mais il s'interrompt brusquement dès qu'il regarde Louis.

Le moment que change vraiment tout:

Harry se rend compte qu'il n'est pas du tout celui qui rend les choses inconfortables. Louis est silencieux et calme parce que Louis bande. Il y a un renflement si évident dans son jeans serré qu'Harry peut réellement en voir la forme – sa forme – la forme du sexe dur de Louis s'étendre jusqu'à sa cuisse. Ses yeux s'élargissent et sa queue remue avec compassion sans son pantalon et plus il fixe l'entrejambe de Louis, plus il en a l'eau à la bouche. Il l'a fait bandé. Il avait raison pendant tout ce temps. Louis Tomlinson craque pour lui.

Il pense qu'il peut entendre le chant des anges dans le fond. Il avale sa salive, puis réalise que sa bouche est toujours grande ouverte, alors il laisse échapper tout simplement. "Louis, est-ce que c'est bizarre si je te demande la permission avant de sucer ta queue ?"

"Jésus-Christ," siffle Louis. La voiture fait un bond en avant, parce que sa jambe doit avoir glissé, et même sous la ruée de ses pensées ravies, Harry prend une seconde pour apprécier l'ironie de voir Louis conduire comme un idiot à cause de lui. Puis la main de Louis passe du volant à son entrejambe, comme s'il est soulagé qu'Harry ait finalement remarqué son érection sur pour qu'il puisse l'ajuster. C'est hypnotisant de voir la main de Louis sur sa propre queue, c'est – c'est comme si tous les fantasmes d'Harry sont en train de prendre vie, un par un.

Il ne peut même pas attendre une réponse, il se penche en avant, instinctivement, met une main audacieuse sur celle de Louis et presse son nez contre les cheveux qui s'étalent derrière l'oreille de Louis. Il inspire profondément, puis chuchote, ses lèvres humides frôlant la peau de Louis pour la première fois, "Est-ce que tu en as envie ?"

Louis siffle à nouveau, et attrape le menton d'Harry pour qu'il se redresse. Il n'enlève pas la main d'Harry de son entrejambe cependant. N'est-ce pas fantastique ? Harry aimerait la garder là pour toujours; sa grande main est parfaitement à sa place sur l'entrejambe de Louis. La voiture s'arrête brusquement, probablement à un feu rouge, mais Harry ne s'en soucit même pas. Louis le regarde intensément dans les yeux et dit, nerveux: "Je ne pense pas que tu en as vraiment envie."

C'est sans doute sa façon d'essayer de dissuader Harry avec gentillesse, mais il y a une belle couleur rose sur ses joues et ses hanches se relèvent dans la main d'Harry, se frottant contre lui, et ça répond à la question d'Harry. Alors Harry répond à la question de Louis en tirant sur sa ceinture de sécurité et se tortillant jusqu'à se blottir contre sa fermeture éclair, le sang rugissant dans ses oreilles et se précipitant jusqu'à sa queue. Il est tellement excitée qu'il pourrait éclater, absolument amoureux de la façon dont il peut sentir la bite de Louis se contracter contre sa joue. Il ne sait pas ce qu'il fait, mais putain, il a vraiment, vraiment envie de le faire.

Il est trop distrait et submergé pour entendre Louis jurer, mais une chose se distingue, l'excitant encore plus. "Harry, n'importe qui pourrait nous voir."

Il appuie son visage enflammé plus fortement contre l'entrejambe de Louis et fait un petit bruit gênant. Son cœur bat à la chamade à la pensée de voir quelqu'un, un inconnu surprendre Harry avec sa tête entre les jambes de Louis, obtenant enfin ce qu'il veut. Tout va tellement vite mais Harry se sent comme s'il a attendu cet instant depuis le premier jour. Il ne va pas s'arrêter alors qu'il est déjà enfoncé dans la situation aussi profondément. Ha. Enfoncé.

"Oui," il marmonne, même s'il ne se souvient pas la question, si c'en avait été une. C'est juste. Un grand oui à toute cette situation.

Louis fait encore des bruits désapprobateurs, pourraient même dire à Harry qu'ils ne devraient pas, qu'il va prendre soin de son excitation lui même, mais il ne dit jamais qu'il ne veut pas de lui, alors Harry serre sa main si fort que ses ongles sont enfoncés dans la cuisse de Louis et il dit, ses lèvres rendant le jeans de Louis humide juste au dessus de sa queue. "Daddy".

Il pense que ce n'est même pas l'appellation qui fait craquer Louis, mais le ton lourd de reproche qu'il a utilisé. Comme si Harry l'accusait d'être un daddy inadéquat, en ne le laissant pas Harry sa queue dans sa bouche. Sa réaction est stellaire. Il roule très vite sur un dos d'âne, donc Harry se prend soudainement son entrejambe en plain la face. C'est probablement tordu, mais sa première pensée est que si la fermeture éclaire avait été défaite, si la queue de Louis avait été dans sa bouche à cet instant, eh bien, il se serait étouffé avec, aurait eut un haut le cœur quand elle aurait frappé l'arrière de sa gorge et l'aurait rempli comme - Jésus, il en a tellement envie qu'il se tortille désespérément.

Il est tellement pris dans le feu de l'action, haletant contre l'érection de Louis et sentant son visage rougir, qu'il ne remarque quand Louis se gare sur la voie de secours. Jusqu'à ce qu'il sente les doigts de Louis s'enchevêtrer doucement dans ses boucles et tirer dessus, et ça y est, c'est le moment. Il fait courir son nez sur l'entrejambe de Louis et déplace sa main vers la fermeture éclair, déjà à bout de souffle. Seulement, Louis tire sur ses cheveux, assez fort pour le retenir et ramener son visage vers le haut. Harry gémit à la fois à la sensation et au résultat du geste, et Louis fait un bruit réprobateur, ses doigts le caressant agréablement plutôt que péniblement. "Et si on parlait un peu d'abord, chéri ?"

Harry ouvre lentement les yeux, secouant la tête pour se concentrer. Il remarque à peine quand Louis détache leurs deux ceintures de sécurité. "Tu veux parler."

"Exact." Il a encore ses doigts dans les cheveux d'Harry. Harry aimerait qu'ils ne les quittent jamais.  
Sa main est toujours sur la cuisse de Louis, donc il la remonte encore plus et appuie dessus. Louis est encore plus dur maintenant, de façon des plus évidentes. Harry est juste - émerveillé par tout ça, ne veut pas perdre une miette de ce qui va se produire. Il est en train de toucher Louis, en fait, et sans vergogne. "Est-ce que tu – ne veux pas que je le fasse ?"

Il a l'air tellement vulnérable que c'en est presque écœurant, mais Louis masse son cuir chevelu et secoue la tête. "Je -. Bien sûr que j'en ai envie, Jésus, mais juste... Est-ce que tu as déjà fait ça avant?"

Les muscles d'Harry se décontractent tous en même temps, autant à cause des doigts habiles de Louis qu'à cause de l'autorisation tant attendu. Alors, Louis veut bien de lui. S'il a ça, il peut se débrouiller avec le reste. "Tu sais que j'apprends vite."

Louis rit, tirant une mèche de ses cheveux. "Ne dis pas des choses comme ça. On dirait que je suis dans un porno et que tu es mon élève coquin qui va me faire quelque chose juste pour avoir une bonne note."

Harry n'aime pas ça du tout. "Tu sais bien que ce n'est pas ma motivation," il marmonne, fronçant les sourcils. "Je veux dire, je t'aime vraiment, vraiment beaucoup, ça n'a rien à voir avec les cours ou mon permis."

"Ouais, t'inquiète, je sais que tu n'essayes pas juste de me séduire." Son pouce balaie l'arrière du cou d'Harry. "Tu n'as pas une once de fourberie en toi. Et tu es déjà un bon conducteur, aussi."

Harry se mord la lèvre, se sentant effarouché. "Je suis en train de te séduire. Tu n'es pas en train de, genre, profiter de moi."

Après toutes les choses qu'Harry est fait dans les dernières minutes, c'est cette phrase qui fait flancher Louis. "Eh bien. Je dois dire que tu t'en sors pas mal."

Harry sourit en entendant ça. "Ah ouais?"

"Tu plaisantes? Me dis pas que t'avais pas remarqué…"

"Remarqué quoi ?"

Maintenant Louis fronce les sourcils. "Harry, je ne dors même pas d'un œil depuis que je t'ai rencontré. J'arrête pas de penser à toi quand je me branle et ensuite je me sens tellement coupable que je dois faire une listes de pourquoi c'est mal de se branler en pensant à un putain de lycéen, et puis je me remet à penser à ce putain de lycéen et je t'assure qu'avec les bruits que je fais, Zayn veut me virer de l'appartement".

Harry devrait discuter. Ou, genre, expliquer longuement à Louis pourquoi il ne devrait pas se sentir coupable de vouloir baiser Harry, mais Louis veut baiser Harry. Louis jouit en pensant à Harry. (Harry a en quelques sortes envie que Louis jouisse sur lui.) Il se déplace dans son siège, en position et prêt à juste ramper sur les genoux de Louis. "Tu penses à moi ? Qu'est-ce que tu penses de moi?" Il veut juste être sûr.

Louis secoue la tête comme s'il ne peut pas croire ce qu'il entend. "Que tu es un pêché ambulant, je pense à ta grande bouche et à tes cheveux et à tes belles mains et -. à la façon adorable dont tu souris, et à quel point tu es toujours honnête et que tu sais ce que tu veux, beaucoup plus que ce que moi à ton âge. "

Harry se penche vers le bas et se blottit dans le creux du cou de Louis, trop heureux pour le regarder dans les yeux. "S'il te plaît, est-ce que je peux te sucer, maintenant ?"

"Seulement si tu m'embrasses d'abord."

Harry est si désireux de le faire qu'il frappe presque de son coude le klaxon. Il prend le menton de Louis doucement, sentant la texture râpeuse de sa barbe sous ses doigts, mais plus important encore, il sent Louis sourire. Quand il presse enfin leurs bouches l'une contre l'autre, il commence à sourire aussi, et c'est horriblement contre-productif mais il est rayonnant. Il sent les petites dents pointues de Louis mordiller sa lèvre, cependant, et ça lui remet immédiatement la tête en place. Il entrouvre ses lèvres et rencontre la langue de Louis qui pousse la sienne, la suce un peu, comme un avant goût.

La main de Louis se resserre dans ses cheveux et râle sa tête en arrière, le faisant haleter dans sa bouche. Il le laisse prendre le dessus puis se fait rouler une si bonne pelle que ses lèvres picotent et sa bite se presse durement contre sa fermeture éclair. Harry sait qu'il embrasse bien, mais ce n'est plus ça qu'il veut montrer à Louis, c'est lui montrer qu'il peut -qu'il veut - prendre tout ce que Louis veut lui donner.

Ça devient chaud et désespéré assez tôt, une fois qu'Harry ose enterrer ses doigts dans les doux cheveux de Louis et halète à la sensation, une fois que Louis mord la lèvre inférieure d'Harry durement. Il ne peut pas prendre plus, et pose sa main sur Louis. Cette fois, Louis ne proteste pas, remonte ses hanches immédiatement. Harry fait un son reconnaissant qui noie presque le bruit qu'il fait en tirant vers le bas le jeans de Louis.

Il ne prend pas la peine d'attendre, plongeant instantanément sa main sous la bande du boxeur de Louis, et attrape sa queue d'une poigne ferme. C'est une révélation, toucher une autre bite que la sienne pour la première fois. Genre, il y a un gland et une hampe et un prépuce, rien de nouveau, mais il y a aussi Louis haletant contre la joue d'Harry, et Louis se tortillant contre le siège en cuir pour se frotter contre sa main, et les doigts de Louis entremêlés dans ses cheveux.

Il faut à Harry quelques instants pour comprendre comment déplacer sa main, car l'angle est bizarre et le jeans de Louis est sur son chemin, mais il n'y a rien de décourageant. Louis embrasse le coin de sa bouche et murmure : "Tu peux y aller."

Il est chaud dans sa poigne, incroyablement dur, et quand Louis libère sa bouche pour embrasser son cou, Harry lève sa main pour la lécher. Il ne sait pas si Louis le remarque, comme il est occupé à courir sa langue sur la jugulaire d'Harry et à sucer sa peau, mais il remarque définitivement lorsque la main d'Harry revient sur sa queue, humide. Il gémit droit dans son oreille. Le cœur d'Harry s'arrête pendant une seconde, comme s'il va réellement jouir dans son pantalon juste parce qu'il a réussi. Il a fait sortir un bruit sexuel de la bouche de Louis. Un son aiguë, involontaire, un joli bruit qui le hantera probablement pour toujours.

Il est plus sûr de lui à partir de là, attrape une bonne poigne serrée et tire dessus de la façon dont il aime le faire sur lui-même. Son poignet fait un peu mal, mais il pourrait continuer, pourrait faire jouir Louis avec sa main, s'il ne se souvenait pas de son objectif premier. Soit : il veut juste avoir sa bouche sur la bite de Louis. Il veut que sa première pipe soit désordonnée dans une voiture garée en plein milieu de la journée, à seulement quelques pâtés de maisons de chez lui. Il veut que Louis ait à conduire par la suite en pensant aux lèvres d'Harry.

Au moment où il prend enfin le courage de baisser la tête, Louis fait un bruit de détresse contre sa gorge et tire en arrière. "Merde, j'ai pas de préservatif avec moi."

Harry ouvre les yeux très lentement, contrarié du fait que Louis ait lâcher son cou. "Tu as besoin de préservatif pour les fellations aussi ?"

"Bien sûr, tu ne sais pas où j'ai été." Louis fixe Harry avec un regard intense. "Peu importe avec qui tu es, il faut toujours utiliser une protection."

Eh bien, c'est tout simplement ridicule étant donné le contexte. "Louis, tu sais où tu as été. Je te fais confiance. Est-ce que tu es, tu sais, clean ?" Louis acquiesce immédiatement. Harry sourit et l'embrasse sur la joue avec légèreté. "Alors, où est le problème?"

Il faut un moment à Louis pour prendre une décision. Peut-être qu'il n'y a pas un problème, ou peut-être qu'il est juste distrait parce qu'Harry embrasse sa magnifique mâchoire. "Je suis en train de t'enseigner une leçon pour l'avenir."

Harry tente de cacher son sourire. "Avec qui d'autre au monde tu me vois faire ça ?"

Louis hésite avant que quelque chose s'installe en lui. Il pousse Harry et lui lance un regard noir. "Personne d'autre ne posera ne serait-ce qu'un doigt sur toi." Harry pourrait ronronner de joie, honnêtement. Louis saisit sa mâchoire et son souffle se saccade. "Tu ne me considères pas juste comme ton prof d'éducation sexuelle ou un truc du genre, hein ?"

"Non, Daddy."

Il s'attend presque à ce que Louis se remette à l'engueuler à cause du surnom, mais tout ce qu'il obtient est un sourire fier et Louis pousse son propres jeans et boxeur à mi-chemin le long de ses cuisses. "Alors fais toi plaisir, bébé."

C'est la seule invitation dont il a besoin. Il se positionne bien dans son siège, puis se penche et, d'accord, il y a une bite devant son visage. Il savait que ce serait là, c'est ce qu'il voulait, mais être aussi excité n'affecte malheureusement pas son inexpérience. Il n'a même jamais reçu de fellation avant, n'est jamais allé jusque là avec quelqu'un. Alors, il respire profondément, puis darde sa langue pour lécher le long du gland de la queue de Louis. C'est lisse, et - et Louis fait un bruit si doux que ça convainc Harry à arrêter d'analyser l'instant. Il lèche encore et laisse sa main serrée autour de la base pour le garder en place. "Tu taquines," siffle Louis.

Harry ne pense pas que c'est une critique, mais il panique quand même un peu, il veut faire les choses bien, alors il prend le gland de Louis entre ses lèvres et continue à descendre jusqu'à ce que ses yeux se ferment et qu'il oublie de respirer. Il peut entendre Louis maudire par dessus le sifflement dans ses oreilles, et puis il y a une main qui lui agrippe le cuir chevelu et le tire vers le haut.

Il respire profondément et se blottit contre le ventre de Louis. "Désolé," il murmure automatiquement, et sursaute quand sa voix sonne de façon plus rugueuse que d'habitude. De toutes les choses qu'il vient de faire, c'est ce qui rend sa queue encore plus dure. Il est en train de sucer une bite. Pour de vrai.

"Ne t'excuse pas, chéri," dit Louis affectueusement. Il y a une rugosité de sa voix aussi, ce qui pourrait avoir quelque chose à voir avec le fait qu'Harry bave sur sa queue. "Tu veux que je te dise quoi faire?"

La réaction immédiate d'Harry à cette idée devrait être alarmante, ou devrait au moins être étudiée, mais il fait juste un signe de tête rapide, tirant sur le débardeur de Louis avec ses dents. Louis caresse ses cheveux, et son estomac se tord de plaisir. Comme il a le sentiment que Louis attend une réponse, il dit, "Apprends-moi, alors. Je veux te sucer correctement."

"Jésus," inspire Louis, donnant aux cheveux d'Harry un coup sec qui pourrait encore ne pas avoir été intentionnelle. "Relèche ta main et humidifie moi."

C'est plus facile. Harry s'harmonise complètement à la voix de Louis, de sorte qu'il ne soit pas submergé par sa largeur ou son odeur. Il fait exactement ce que Louis lui demande de faire et se fait louer en retour, et a même droit à une traction supplémentaire sur ses cheveux s'il le fait bien. Il rend Louis un peu plus mouillé de sorte que ça devienne plus facile de le prendre dans sa bouche, mais avant qu'il ne puisse prendre de l'avance de lui-même, Louis lui dit de le branler en même temps, de sorte que sa main rencontre sa bouche. Louis devient beaucoup moins cohérent quand Harry comprend comment synchroniser ses mouvements. "Maintenant – oh oui, maintenant il y a de la place pour que ta langue puisse se déplacer, n'est-ce pas ? Pousse la sur toute sa largeur vers le haut pour que - Oh putain, ça y est, c'est ça, c'est incroyable."

Il y a peu de chose qu'Harry ne sera pas près à faire pour garder Louis aussi affecté. Il pousse donc comme il a été dit de faire, pour que la pression viennent à la fois de ses lèvres et de sa langue, et il y a de la salive qui dégouline de son menton. Harry s'entend gémir quand il sent qu'elle coule le long de ses doigts, parce que ça signifie que sa bouche est trop pleine, ça signifie qu'il commence à salir Louis. Il s'excite sur cette pensée, commence à prendre Louis encore plus profondément et à remonter sa main plus haut, serre ses lèvres autour de lui, faite jurer Louis et tire durement dessus. Harry gémit encore, des fourmillements s'étalant tout le long de sa colonne vertébrale à chaque fois que Louis joue avec ses cheveux.

"C'est tellement bon, Harry, tu - Seigneur», dit Louis, sa voix devenant de plus en plus rauque et incohérente, et Harry fredonne et remonte afin qu'il puisse jouer avec son gland, le suçotant et tourbillonnant sa langue sur lui. En même temps, sa main se déplace avec légèreté sur de la queue Louis, le pompant si vite qu'il fait un bruit humide auquel Harry pourrait devenir accro.

Il incline la tête et ralentit sa main, afin qu'il puisse embrasser le long de sa longueur, léchant de la base au sommet. Il sait qu'il taquine de nouveau, mais cette fois il est confiant, cette fois, Louis fait un bruit frustré et pousse ses hanches jusqu'à ce que le menton d'Harry s'enfonce dans sa cuisse. En représailles, Harry griffe la cuisse de Louis avec sa main libre, et pourquoi même a-t-il une main libre ? Il la remonte jusqu'en haut de la jambe, puis la passe sous sa propre tête afin qu'il puisse atteindre et caresser les testicules de Louis. Louis ne fait pas de commentaire à ce sujet, autre qu'un bruit étouffé et une autre poussée dans sa gorge. Il a l'air désespérée.

Sans main libre, Harry n'a pas de chance d'ouvrir sa braguette et de soulager quelque peu la pression de sa propre queue douloureusement dure. La chose effrayante est qu'il pourrait ne même pas avoir besoin de ça. Si Louis ne cesse pas de lui tirer les cheveux et ... d'être ... Louis, Harry pourrait bien jouir sans se toucher. Cette pensée est tellement embarrassante qu'il rougit encore plus fort, mais aussi s'excite encore plus, et prend son pied en pensant à se jouir sans poser ses main sur lui.

Il ne veut pas encore jouir, cependant, alors il essaie donc de se concentrer. Louis est absolument, magnifiquement inutile maintenant, alors Harry y va juste au feeling. Il joue avec la pointe, puis glisse vers le bas, plus bas que ce qu'il a déjà fait avant, audacieux. Il est mal à l'aise, mais indéniablement excité, moins par sa mâchoire douloureuse et plus par le fait de voir Louis haletant et remontant ses hanches subtilement, comme s'il veut juste baiser la bouche d'Harry mais qu'il sait qu'il ne devrait pas.

Savoir à quel point Louis prend son pied rend Harry plus confortable, assez pour ouvrir la bouche beaucoup plus largement et prendre un autre bout. Il se retire brusquement lorsque ses yeux se mettent à pleurer, mais pas avant qu'il ait sucer un coup dur. Il le fait simplement pour arrêter de baver sur ses doigts, mais ça rend Louis complètement de fou, et il tord une poignée de boucles entre ses doigts.

Harry ne jouit même pas alors que sa bouche est pleine. Il jouit sans s'être touché après s'être retiré, les lèvres engourdies autour du gland. Il jouit parce que Louis râle particulièrement durement sur ses cheveux et grogne, les dents serrées, frustré, "Harry, reprend la." Il jouit parce que Louis pourrait tout aussi bien avoir dit s'il te plaît.

Harry se frotte désespérément dans son siège et son esprit s'éteint un moment, choqué et accablé et déchargeant fortement dans son boxer juste parce qu'il a sucer Louis. Il fait un long bruit alarmant et se dépêche de reprendre Louis profondément, de fourrer sa bouche avec sa queue afin que Louis ne remarque pas son humiliation. Il ne peut pas vraiment prendre les respirations profondes dont il a besoin, et finit encore plus à bout de souffle et haletant, presque comme s'il est encore en train de jouir, en empruntant le plaisir que Louis obtient de sa bouche.

Son travail est bâclé à partir de là, il ne cherche même pas à aller avec une technique au-delà de le rendre humide et serrer ses lèvres et ses doigts. Louis ne se plaint pas, ne prend même pas la peine de faire des phrases complètes. "Ouais, ouais, tu le fais tellement bien," il murmure, remontant ses hanches dans le peu de mouvements qu'Harry lui permet. Harry gémit autour de lui et se sent éparpillé un peu partout. S'extasiant sur la façon dont il ne peut pas respirer profondément, sur la façon dont son pantalon est collant sur le devant, sur la façon étroite dont Louis tient toujours sa tête.

"Je suis proche," Louis respire enfin. Harry fredonne joyeusement et déplace plus vite sa main, l' avalant plus bas. Il peut réellement sentir Louis se rapprocher de la jouissance au moment où il remonte sa tête, jusqu'à ce que Louis l'arrête brutalement. "Putain, je - bébé, il faut que tu te retires, retire toi maintenant."

Harry fait comme il dit, ne peut pas faire autre chose, mais même si Louis jouit durement dans son propre poings, Harry pose sa bouche sur le côté de sa queue, pour qu'il puisse sentir la pulsation qu'elle fait, de sorte que certains rubans de sperme viennent atterrir sur sa joue. Ça pourrait bien être le meilleur moment de sa vie. Il est encore un peu dérangé par le manque d'oxygène, et sa mâchoire fait mal comme un fils de pute, sans parler de son cou et de son dos, mais il ne peut pas arrêter de sourire. Il embrasse le dos de la main de Louis, parce qu'elle est là et pourquoi pas.

Louis démêle sa main des cheveux d'Harry, lentement et avec précaution, arrange même le brin de cheveux plein de sueur derrière son oreille avant qu'il n'accroche son doigt sous le menton d'Harry et le tire doucement. Harry peut effectivement entendre ses articulations éclater quand il se redresse après s'être accroupi pendant si longtemps. Il ne le sent pas, cependant, pas encore. Trop satisfait de son travail.

"Pourquoi est-ce que tu souris ?" Louis demande, parce qu'il est encore Louis, mais Harry ne peut pas lui donner de réponse parce que Louis l'embrasse. C'est loin d'être aussi brutale qu'avant, plus sensible et - doux, adorable, alors Harry rougit et frissonne. Il aimerait embrasser Louis pour toujours, mais surtout après avoir l'avoir sucé, parce que ses lèvres sont gonflées et vibrantes et son menton est sale et sa gorge est sèche et irritée et il a le goût de Louis dans sa bouche, et le partage dans le baiser.

Louis s'arrache de lui juste le temps de fouiller dans son sac et essuyez sa main sur quelque chose, et puis il met ses deux mains sur Harry, massant son cuir chevelu brûlant et caressant son cou, l'embrassant et chuchotant à propos de combien il était bon. Harry est si étourdi qu'il oublie pourquoi c'est une Mauvaise Chose quand Louis descend sa main de sa poitrine sur son estomac et s'arrête sur son entrejambe. Il se tortille quand Louis pose une main lourde sur sa queue, et déglutit quand il sent Louis se figer. "Tu es tout mouillé," fait-il remarquer. "Seigneur, est-ce que tu as jouit ?"

Harry est tellement gêné qu'il cache sa tête dans le cou de Louis et tousse ostentatoirement. "J'ai, hum. Peut être ? Je suis désolé, t'es tellement beau et j'ai tellement aimé te -?"

Dieu merci, Louis l'arrête avant qu'il ne divague plus. Il l'embrasse à nouveau, vole les mots de sa bouche. "Ne t’inquiète pas, c'est très sexy, j'adore le fait de voir que ça t'ait plu autant. Je voulais juste pouvoir te rendre la faveur maintenant."

Harry gémit et range son nez sous la mâchoire de Louis. "Je le veux aussi."

"Je sais. Rentrons à la maison, je ne veux pas que tu conduises comme ça."

Harry hoche lentement la tête et se recule, soudainement épuisé. Il regarde Louis à travers ses yeux à demi-clos et sourit quand Louis se penche pour l'embrasser à nouveau, suçant ses lèvres meurtries. "T'es tellement joli comme ça," il murmure, rendant pour Harry le fait de répondre à son baiser difficile. "J'ai toujours voulu tes lèvres."

*

Il leur faut des lustres avant de redémarrer, Harry passant d'être en manque de baisers passionnés à être trop fatigué pou mettre sa propre ceinture. Il est à moitié endormi lorsque Louis se gare devant chez lui, sa main posée sur l'appuie-tête afin qu'il puisse emmêler ses doigts dans les cheveux de Louis. "Hazza, on est arrivé."

Harry s'enfonce simplement plus profondément dans son siège. "Hmm."

Louis rit. "J'aurais dû me douter que tu deviendrais inutile."

"Hey," marmonne Harry, vaguement offensé. "Pas si inutile pour réussir à te faire jouir."

"Exact.". Harry attend la suite de la blague, mais rien ne vient. Il ouvre un œil et voit Louis fixer le volant. C'est bizarre, Louis doit toujours avoir le dernier mot. Harry se penche pour embrasser sa barbe, mais Louis se recule et se racle la gorge maladroitement. "Tes, um. Tes parents pourraient être à la maison."

Le froid commence à s'infiltrer dans l'état heureux dans lequel Harry se trouve. "Et alors?"

"Il ne faut pas qu'ils nous voient."

Exact. Parce que Louis est son vieil instructeur de conduite de 25 ans et qu'Harry est toujours en terminale. Jésus. Il essaie de faire preuve de maturité à ce sujet, même si il veut juste que ce doux et sentiment dure plus longtemps. "Bien sûr. Je suppose que je vais juste... juste rentrer chez moi alors ?"

Il est un peu déçu quand Louis ne proteste pas. Juste un tout petit peu. Mais il a des choses plus importantes à se soucier, comme la douleur dans son cou ou son slip trempé. Dès qu'il descend de la voiture, l'air frais le gèle sur place, et il remarque qu'il a à peine fait une heure de cours et que la voiture de ses parents n'est pas encore là. Il se tourne vers Louis pour le lui dire, peut-être faire une suggestion, mais Louis court déjà vers sa propre voiture et en sortant une cigarette.

Harry se sent comme une merde assez rapidement. Tous les muscles de son torse font mal et il est toujours obscènement sale, mais ça n'est plus vraiment sexy sans si Louis ne le regarde plus comme s'il est la plus belle chose sur laquelle il ait jamais posé les yeux. Il essaie de ne pas se sentir blessé ou déçu, mais il n'a jamais été quelqu'un qui se contient, et sa mâchoire fait encore mal. Il ne veut pas être agressif non plus. Alors il marche juste jusqu'à la voiture de Louis et met une main sur son épaule. "Louis, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas?"

"Rien", ment Louis, mais au moins il se retourne pour faire face à Harry et se penche pour l'embrasser. C'est court mais c'est doux, normal. Autant qu'Harry puisse en juger, de toute façon, compte tenu du fait que pas plus tard qu'hier, embrasser Louis était un rêve lointain, certainement pas quelque chose dont il pourrait s'habituer.

Louis se recule et frotte leurs nez ensemble comme un idiot, distrayant suffisamment Harry pour ouvrir la porte de sa voiture et rentrer à l'intérieur. Harry le regarde un clignant des yeux un moment. "Okay, hum. Qu'en est-il de la prochaine leçon?"

"Texte-moi quand t'es libre, d'accord ?"

Harry hausse les épaules. Il se passe vraiment quelque chose de bizarre, mais Harry veut juste prendre une douche et aller dormir et embrasser encore Louis. Il va le texte. Ils vont s'arranger.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> J'entends vos voix d'ici : "ENFIN." Vous n'êtes pas les seules, croyez moi, ça enlève quelque chose des épaules ! Ce chapitre est plus ou moins court dans le sens où il n'y a pas grand chose qui se passe MAIS je vous conseille de lire attentivement même quand il n'y a pas de dialogue (faites pas genre, on saute tous les paragraphes quand y en a trop à la suite) parce qu'ils sont assez concis. Le suite vient demain, il me manque un bout et la relecture.  
> Chapitre dédié à Leeloo et Aya, parce qu'elles m'ont grave saoulé avec (pour changer) et à "Marie", ma lectrice inconnue qui me dit quand même pleins de jolis encouragements ! Ilys, enjoy x

Le problème quand on a un faible pour quelqu'un, c'est qu'on ne s'attend pas à se sentir faible. Alors, quand Louis ne répond pas à ses messages, ne répond pas à ses appels, envoie un autre gars de l'école de conduite à sa place, ça rend Harry vraiment très faible. Parce que dans tous ses espoirs et ses fantasmes, il n'avait jamais pensé que ça se terminerait comme ça. On ne l'a jamais rejeté de façon aussi évidente. Et ça vient juste de lui faire réaliser combien il en est effectivement venu à compter sur Louis, combien de temps il passe à penser à lui, combien de fois il lui a envoyé des messages même si ça fait trois jours que Louis lui répond par un silence radio.

Donc, fondamentalement, il est devenu une parfaite coquille vide. Niall lui donne trois jours pour faire son deuil de Louis avant d'avoir une sérieuse discussion à ce propose. En traitant Louis de toutes sortes de noms.

Ils sont en train de faire des câlins dans la chambre d'Harry, où il s'est lui-même barricadé pour pouvoir pleurer, écouter de la musique triste et fait faire ses devoirs en toute tranquillité . Il n'a même pas eu envie de se lever pour laisser entrer Niall, vu que c'était sa mère qui l'avait invité pour "faire sortir Harry de sa crise". Elle n'est pas au courant de la Pipe de la Discorde, bien sûr, mais Niall si. "Je suis sûr que tu suces très bien", dit Niall fièrement, caressant le dos d'Harry. "Louis n'est qu'un putain d'enfoiré."

Harry apprécie. "Merci, mec. Je pense vraiment qu'il a aimé aussi. Peut-être qu'il a juste réalisé qu'il ne m'aimait pas moi."

"Encore une fois, ça voudrait dire que c'est qu'un enfoiré. Je parie qu'il t'aime bien, qu'est-ce qu'il y a chez toi qu'il n'aimerait pas ?"

Harry enfouit son visage dans l'épaule de Niall. "Je ne sais pas, puisqu'il ne m'a rien dit après que je l'ais sucé. Je sais," dit-il avant même que Niall ouvre la bouche. "C'est vraiment un enfoiré. Et tu veux entendre la chose la plus triste, dans tout ça ?"

"Il y a quelque chose de plus triste que moi te trouvant en train de pleurer dans ta nouvelle voiture de luxe?"

Ugh. "La chose la plus triste c'est que je ne le regrette même pas."

"De quoi, de l'avoir sucé ?"

"Non, d'être tomber -. enfin, si, en fait, j'ai plutôt bien aimé." Il se blottit contre l'épaule de Niall de nouveau, embarrassé, mais Niall le serre juste un peu plus.

"T'inquiète mec, je comprends. Je veux dire, je comprends pas dans les faits, mais Bee mouille toujours quand elle me le fait."

On en apprend chaque jour. "Oh."

"Ouais, donc. Ne culpabilise pas à propos de quoi que ce soit. C'est lui le déviant sexuel qui baise un jeune de dix-sept ans et c'est lui la merde sans cœur qui l'a laissé tomber sans remords."

Il ne se sent pas nécessairement coupable. "Je suis surtout triste."

"Eh bien, tu devrais probablement arrêter de te morfondre avant que ton état ne devienne permanent alors. La seule raison pour laquelle je devrais me morfondre est que mon meilleur ami soit triste. Je serai heureux quand tu seras heureux."

Il soupire de désespoir. "Comment puis-je devenir heureux, alors?"

"Tu te saoules, bien sûr."

Harry roule des yeux. "La dernière fois que j'ai été ivre, j'ai vomi dans ton chapeau et tu ne m'as pas parlé pendant deux semaines." Ou deux jours. Peu Importe.

"Mon cha– mon magnifique béret - ne va nulle part qui soit près de toi cette fois ci. Tu vas sortir et de trouver un queue qui n'est pas attaché à un chien."

Harry renifle un éclat de rire. "Tu m'encourages à avoir des rapports sexuels occasionnels en état d'ivresse?"

"Non, si ça arrive, ce sera 100 % protégé et consensuel", dit Niall résolument. "Je t'encourage à avoir du plaisir. Sans faire pipi dans un buisson et laisser quelqu'un poster une photo de tes fesses cette fois."

"De mes magnifiques fesses à la peau de pêche", corrige Harry.

"S'il te plaît ne me fais pas de parler de tes fesses. Je t'emmène dans une boîte gay, qui sait ce que je vais voir."

Niall est tout simplement le meilleur. "Tu ne viens pas avec moi."

"Quoi? Pourquoi pas?"

"Ça va être plus facile si j'y vais pars avec un ami gay. Je vais bien aller. Si j'y vais."

Niall le bouscule pour qu'il le regarde et constate son froncement de sourcils prononcé. Il disparaît dès qu'Harry le voit, cependant. Niall ne peut pas être physiquement désapprobateur ou insatisfait. 

(Niall abandonne le fait d'être un meilleur ami compatissant et solidaire quand il apprend que Barbara va vraiment avoir la maison à elle toute seule ce week-end. Harry ne lui en veut pas. Il pense que ça va certainement renforcer leur lien fraternel s'ils perdent tous les deux leurs virginités la même nuit. Comme une sorte de rituel.)

*

Alors samedi soir, il sort. Après cinq jours sans nouvelle de Louis, Harry s'est finalement convaincu que s'il ne passe pas à autre chose, il va sans doute se refermer sur lui-même et mourir. Et il est trop jeune pour mourir. Il est trop jeune pour cette boite de nuit, aussi, mais venir accompagné de Nick Grimshaw a ses avantages. Son premier stop est le bar, naturellement, et Harry lui-même achète un cocktail sucré et laisse quelqu'un lui acheter deux verres de tequila. Une fois que sa vision commence à être floue, il réalise qu'il a réussi à perdre Nick de vue.

L'endroit est immense, bondé et bruyant, des lumières stroboscopiques et des basses profondes envahissant l'esprit d'Harry. Là, maintenant, il est heureux. Rien ne le dérange ici, sauf la sueur collante qu'il se sent former sur son dos. Heureusement qu'il porte une chemise légère et pas de sous-vêtement sous ses jeans serrés. Il boit un dernier coup et puis s'avance sur la piste de danse, où il est sûr qu'il va oublier toute sa soirée.

Il reste debout et immobile tout seul pendant un certain temps, pour s'habituer à la musique et à l'alcool qui coule dans ses veines. Il commence à bouger après un long moment, balançant ses hanches au rythme de la musique et faisant virevolter sa frange. Ce ne sont pas ses pas habituelle de "je danse comme un vieux grand père à une réunion de famille", comme Niall a affectueusement surnommé son style de danse. C'est paresseux, ivre, et sensuel. Il chante en même temps que la musique que passe le DJ mais il ne peut même pas s'entendre lui-même, et pense que c'est aussi bien, qu'il puisse crier et qu'il n'entende que son pouls battre bruyamment. Il aurait dû sortir en boîte plus tôt.

Ça ne le surprend pas quand il sent des mains étrangères se poser sur ses hanches, enfin si, mais c'est plus comme une agréable surprise. Plus il bouge sur la piste, plus elle se remplie d'hommes qui s'amassent autour de lui, et ils ne font pas que toucher ses hanches. Il y a mains sur ses épaules, des gens à ses côtés. Il adore ça. Adore ce sentiment d'être un objet de convoitise. Il a toujours été amicale et très à l'aise avec les gens qu'il ne connaît pas, mais c'est décidément très différent que de bavarder avec des inconnus dans le bus. Là, c'est quelqu'un de grand et en sueur qui se colle contre lui, quelqu'un qui danse juste en face de lui, quelqu'un à côté de lui, et quelqu'un derrière lui.

C'est celui qu'il préfère. Il ne peut même pas le voir, mais peut-être pour ça qu'il est autant excité. C'est tellement plus facile à danser quand il suffit de suivre le mouvement, quand tout ce qu'il y a à faire est de correspondre à la courbe du corps de quelqu'un d'autre. Ça devient plus que de la danse, cependant. L'étranger se frotte sans retenu contre son cul, et Harry se serait probablement écarter de lui s'il n'y avait pas cette main dans ses cheveux. Non pas parce que la poigne est assez forte pour le retenir brutalement, mais parce qu'elle est assez forte pour l'excitée encore plus.

Il répond aux mouvement de l'homme, et sa main se resserre sur sa hanche. La musique devient plus forte, ou peut-être que c'est son pouls. Il veut un autre verre, mais il ne parvient pas à arrêter de danser, ou à vouloir se séparer de tous ces hommes autour de lui. Que faire s'il perd sa place dans la foule? Que faire s'il laisse s'échapper le gars drapé sur son dos? Il ne peut pas laisser ça arriver. Il se penche afin que son dos soit appuyé contre la poitrine de l'étranger et à un moment, il pense même qu'ils partagent un battement de coeur.

Il fait un petit bruit déçu quand le gars lâche ses cheveux, mais il les râle de nouveau et appuie ses lèvres contre l'oreille d'Harry. Il s'affaisse, trop sensible, et il n'entends presque pas lorsque l'homme chuchote, "Putain, t'es super bien foutu. Comment tu t'appelles?"

Il fredonne à ce compliment, cambrant son dos pour son cul soit appuyé plus fermement contre l'entrejambe de l'homme, et il se sent comme s'il joue le personnage de quelqu'un qui a beaucoup plus d'expérience que lui, mais ça, l'inconnu ne le sait pas. Ça lui donne une merveilleuse sensation de puissance.

Il ne veut pas lui dire son nom. La seule chose qu'il trouve à faire est de tourner la tête pour que la main de l'étranger encore derrière son oreille soit plus proche de sa bouche. Et il mord son index. Il entend un juron derrière lui et frissonne, puis enroule ses lèvres autour du doigt de l'homme.

Enfin, le gars comprend ce qu'il veut faire et lui enfonce deux doigts dans la bouche. Il le fait sans cérémonie et c'est en quelques sortes parfait, ou du moins il est assez ivre pour prétendre que c'est parfait, qu'il reconnaît ces doigts, qu'il est de retour dans sa voiture avec Louis. Il les suce encore plus fort et pousse ses hanches en arrière, tellement excité que ses jeans le gênent. Le gars ne cesse de murmurer-hurler à Harry à quel point il est bien foutu, et là, maintenant, il le croit. Ce qu'il dit n'a même pas d'importance, parce qu'au moment où il a commencer à penser à Louis, c'est devenu la seule chose qu'il y a dans son esprit.

Et quand il entend des cris et sent quelqu'un d'autre mettre le grappin sur lui et commencer à l'éloigner de son danseur étranger, il n'est pas en train de réfléchir sur le fait que Louis est incroyablement sexy; il pense, colérique et vindicatif, qu'il n'a pas besoin de Louis du tous. Qu'il pourrait tout aussi bien aller sucer quelqu'un dans les toilettes de la boîte, tout de suite, parce que c'est comme ça que les choses se passent habituellement, non? Il n'est même pas obligé de choisir quelqu'un de plus vieux ou même de séduisant, pour le temps que ça va durer. Il veut juste sucer une queue qui n'est pas attachée à un chien. Il se retourne pour faire face à l'homme qui le tire encore par le bras afin de vérifier poliment s'il correspond à cette catégorie, et.  
Eh bien, tout simplement, merde. Il ne peut pas s'échapper de Louis, n'est-ce pas ? Il ne peut même pas arrêter son élan ou lutter quand il se rend compte qu'il est vraiment éveillé et que c'est vraiment Louis Tomlinson qui est train de l'attirer avec colère loin du gentil monsieur qui lui, voulait bien le baiser.

Harry est stupéfait, ne peut même pas se mettre en colère pour éviter de ne pas mater Louis. Il ne l'a pas vu depuis un million d'années et Louis porte un jeans noir obscènement serré et un T-shirt noir, et il est magnifique, parce que c'est un trou du cul qui pourrait venir en tenue décontractée à son propre mariage et être encore plus magnifique que quiconque sur le continent. Si Louis voulait bien arrêter de lui tirer le bras et rester immobile, Harry serait plus que d'accord de se frotter contre lui plutôt que quiconque d'autre. Il serait en face de lui, cependant, ses bras verrouillés autour du cou de Louis et il l'embrasserait et frotterait leurs queues l'une contre l'autre en plein sur la piste de danse.

Ça ne semble pas être dans les plans de Louis. Ce qui est tout aussi bien, vraiment, car plus Harry s'éloigne du centre de la boîte, plus il se souvient qu'il est en colère contre Louis. Au moins, Louis est en colère contre lui aussi, sa main serrée autour de son poignet, implacable et possessif et plutôt sexy, mais aussi tout aussi ennuyeux.

 

Louis ne l'emmène ni vers le bar, ni vers les toilettes. Il les dirige en fait vers la sortie, et dès que les portes sont grandes ouvertes, Harry est frappé par une intense vague de froid. Il cligne des yeux à cause du vent et frissonne, sa chemise légère n'étant d'aucune utilité pour couvrir sa peau en sueur. Il lève les yeux avec hésitation, et se sent frissonner quand il voit que Louis est livide. Toujours incroyablement bien foutu, mais furieux. Ce qu'Harry ne manque pas est le fait que Louis lui tienne toujours la main comme s'il étais un petit garçon qui se conduit mal.

"Tu m'expliques qu'est-ce tu fous ici ?", est ce que Louis dit enfin, la voix sonnant rauque même aux oreilles sifflantes d'Harry. Pas un Comment vas-tu ? ou un Tu te rappelles quand tu m'as sucé et que je t'ai ensuite complètement ignoré ? ni même un Je suis tellement désolé à propos de ça d'ailleurs.

Harry fronce les sourcils. "Je pensais que c'était assez évident, Louis. Je ne savais même pas que tu serais ici." Ce n'est pas comme s'il essayait d'attirer son attention ou quoi que ce soit.

L'expression de Louis s'adoucit légèrement. "Je n'ai pas dit le contraire. Mais ce que je sais, c'est que tu es trop jeune pour être ici, et encore plus pour être autorisé à boire. Tu es avec qui ?"

Génial. Après être resté sans aucune nouvelles pendant presque une semaine, voilà à quoi à droit Harry. "Un pote."

"Quel pote ? Où il est ?" claque la voix de Louis.

Harry hausse les épaules. "Je ne sais pas, peut-être avec un mec." Ses yeux s'élargissent lorsque Louis sort son téléphone, avec la main qui n'est pas celle qui est toujours sur Harry. Il laisse échapper la première chose qui lui passe par la tête. "S'il te plaît n'appelle pas ma mère."

Louis lève les yeux au ciel, se retenant probablement de répondre quelque chose de sarcastique. "Je ne n'appelle pas ta mère, je préviens juste mon pote que je te ramène chez toi."

"Tu me ramènes ?"

"Je ne vais quand même pas laisser un taxi te déposer." Il le dit avec tant de colère qu'Harry prend un moment avant de comprendre qu'il est en fait en train d'être attentionné.

Il mord sa lèvre. "Je -. Merci, mais je ne peux pas rentrer à la maison comme ça, je leur ai dit que je suis chez Niall."

Le regard de Louis devient à nouveau d'acier. Si la queue d'Harry avait été juste un peu moins dure, il se serait vraiment énervé. "Où est-ce que tu comptes passer la nuit, alors ?" réplique Louis.

Les yeux de Harry voltigent vers l'entrée de la boîte, en pensant à l'un des hommes qui l'a touché. Mais non, il aurait probablement trouvé son chemin jusqu'à la maison de Niall. Il se serait dégonflé. Il hausse les épaules, et Louis soupire. "Viens, je vais t'emmener chez moi."

Oh. C'est. C'est une option.

Il l'emmène à une rue latérale, la main encore chaude sur sa peau, et plus Harry retrouve sa sobriété, plus la situation lui devient absurde. Tomber sur Louis après une semaine à l'endroit même qui était censé l'aider à passer à autre chose. Voir Louis piquer une crise et le sortir en trombe de la boîte. Et maintenant voir Louis s'inquiéter qu'il rentre à la maison en toute sécurité.

Il y a quand même quelque chose d'agressif dans la façon dont Louis claque la portière, et Harry. Harry ne supporte d'avoir cette tension entre eux. "Tu réalises que j'ai le droit juridique de faire ça, n'est-ce pas ?" il demande, assez innocemment. Louis hausse un sourcil en le regardant dans le rétroviseur. "D'accord, pas de boire, mais j'ai le droit de baiser. L'âge légal du consentement sexuel est de seize ans."

Les yeux de Louis se rétrécissent et il tourne le volant avec une poigne si forte que ses jointures en sont blanches, exactement de la façon dont Harry souhaiterait qu'il les ait sur son entrejambe. Putain, il est vraiment nul quand il faut être sérieux.

"Non, pas quand je suis censée pouvoir te faire confiance", marmonne-Louis. Donc, quelqu'un a fait quelques recherches sur Google. Intéressant. "Et de toute façon, ça ne veut pas dire que j'ai aimé te regarder frotter tes fesses de mineur contre un parfait inconnu."

Très intéressant. "Tu as regardé ?"

"J'ai vu. Peu importe. Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu aies été aussi irresponsable." Harry baisse la tête et soupire longuement. "Et si je n'avais pas été là et qu'un gars avait posé ses mains baladeuses sur toi, t'avait ramené chez lui et t'avait baisé trop brutalement ? Tu sais qui traîne dans ce genre d'endroits ? Des gens comme Nick Grimshaw." Ouais, Harry garde définitivement son silence de mort. Il va falloir qu'il demande à Nick comment il connaît Louis, enfin, s'il survit au trajet en voiture le plus gênant de l'Histoire. Sans pleurer. Ni comprendre pourquoi Louis ne l'apprécie soudainement plus. "Ces mecs s'en fichent de toi, ils veulent juste t'utiliser."

Harry déteste la façon dont les mots sortent de sa bouche lorsqu'il dit, "Oh, tu veux dire comme toi ?"

Louis est pris de court. Il est silencieux pendant un moment. "Quoi?"

Harry frotte une main sur son visage, en appuyant fort sur ses yeux. "J'ai envie de te dire qu'avoir ton élève qui te suce dans une voiture puis le larguer sans un mot est une assez bonne définition d'utiliser. Si tu fais tout ça parce que tu crois être le seul à avoir le droit de me traiter comme de la merde, tu peux aller te faire foutre tout de suite."

"Non," siffle Louis, assez désespérément pour qu'Harry le regarde de nouveau. "Je fais ça parce que... je tiens à toi et je veux te ramener à la maison en toute sécurité."

C'est encore pire. "Donc tu tiens à moi ?"

Louis à l'air choqué et commence à conduire plus vite. Les routes sont pratiquement vides à cette heure; peu importe où ils vont, ils y seront assez tôt. "Bien sûr que je tiens à toi, c'est pour ça que je t'ai ignoré en premier lieu."

"Ouais, eh bien c'est la chose la plus stupide que j'ai jamais entendu. Sans vouloir t’offenser", ajoute-il.

Louis soupire. "Je suis pas vexé, c'est évidement que c'est moi qui ai été stupide quand c'est toi qui a pensé que je t'avais laissé tomber juste parce que j'avais déjà eu ce que je voulais."

Harry n'est pas tout à fait prêt à laisser aller cette pensée, mais il voit bien que Louis pense qu'il vient juste de lui sauvé d'un sacrifice satanique de vierge (dans un club dans lequel Louis s'est lui-même rendu au départ). Donc peut-être qu'il n'en a pas tout à fait terminé avec Harry. "Je ne te comprends pas du tout."

"Si, tu me comprends, je sais que tu me comprends, c'est juste le – tu sais quoi, on va avoir cette conversation, mais pas maintenant. Je veux que tu sois au moins sobre et que tu sentes moins…"

Harry se renifle lui-même quand il voit que Louis ne termine pas sa phrase. "La transpiration et les cigarettes?"

"L'odeur de quelqu'un d'autre."

"Oh. D'accord."

L'appartement de Louis et Zayn est un peu comme une boîte à chaussures. Ce qui veut dire qu'il est petit et confortable et qu'il y a des chaussures partout. Harry est encore assez saoul pour se demander combien de jambes ils ont pour en avoir autant, mais pas assez ivre pour leur demander. Bien sûr, son premier acte en tant qu'invité de Louis est de frapper contre la table en bois à l'entrée et grincer des dents au bruit qu'il fait en la faisant tomber.

Louis soupire et empêche Harry d'essayer de la ramasser. "Allez, viens, on va te mettre au chaud," dit-il, conduisant Harry à l'une des chambres. Au moins, il est moins énervé maintenant, quel que soit le truc qui le possédait au club ayant l'air d'avoir disparu.

Donc, il est dans la chambre à coucher de Louis, un lieu magique, merveilleux qu'Harry n'avait même pas espérer voir un jour. Il est lent, et si Louis ne l'avait pas lui-même mis au lit, il serait probablement entré en collision avec plus d'une douzaine de choses. Il s'étale sur les couvertures de Louis comme s'il n'étais pas en sueur et qu'il ne sentait pas la fumée. "Tu comptes dormir avec moi?"

Louis secoue la tête, mais se penche plus près afin de passer sa main dans les cheveux d'Harry. C'est sans doute un désordre irréparable, rien ne pourrait les arranger à part une douche, mais il est trop fatigué pour se déplacer, sans mentionner le fait que Louis ne cesse de le toucher. C'est juste absurde qu'il soit si désespéré, qu'il soit prêt à oublier à quel point Louis l'a blessé. Mais il a toujours été un peu désespéré quand il s'agit de Louis.

"Non, je vais prendre le canapé. Je veux pas que Zayn te dérange quand il rentrera à la maison."

Harry est terriblement déçu. Il se recroqueville sur lui-même. "D'accord".

"Écoute, ne t’endors pas tout de suite, je veux te donner de l'eau et du paracétamol. Enlève tes chaussures du lit, par contre, animal va."

Harry gémit à l'idée de bouger, mais Louis sort avant qu'il ne puisse protester. Donc, il se redresse lentement et glisse ses chaussures hors de ses pieds, puis ses chaussettes, puis sa chemise. Il sait qu'il va faire très froid bientôt, mais pour l'instant, il est tellement soulagé, s'effondrant de nouveau sur les draps frais. Il étend ses deux bras jusqu'à ce qu'il puisse saisir la tête du lit et pointes ses orteils, étirant ses muscles et tendant son corps. Il y a encore quelque chose d'agité sous sa peau, la sensation des touchés fantômes des multiples hommes qui étaient sur lui, en l'adorant avant que Louis ne fasse irruption et le « sauve ». Peut-être que sur le coup, Louis a pensé être chevaleresque, mais en vérité, il vient juste de laisser Harry sexuellement frustré.

Il gémit doucement, et c'est comme ça que Louis le trouve. Il ne peut que regarder Louis promener ses yeux sur le long du corps d'Harry étendu sur son lit. Il se détache de cette vue trop tôt, secoue la tête et jette presque l'eau et les comprimés sur la table de chevet. "Bonne nuit," dit-il froidement et avec raideur, fermant la porte derrière lui.

La déception s'amasse encore en lui, qu'il soit arrivé venu jusqu'ici, mais que Louis ne veuille même pas le regarder. Il se retourne pour enterrer son visage dans l'oreiller, mais tout ce qui en ressort n'est que l'odeur de Louis, propre et magnifique. Seigneur, il est dans le lit de Louis, et tout ce à quoi il arrive penser est à le sucer. Ça le hante depuis le moment où c'est arrivé, et le souvenir est trop fort maintenant, additionné à l'odeur familière, et au fait de savoir que Louis est juste dehors. Il ne peut pas vraiment le prendre en flagrant délit quand Harry est dans son lit. Ça rappelle justement à Harry qu'il a une érection depuis plusieurs maintenant, genre trois heures, et il se frotte contre le matelas sans réfléchir.

Il se sent trop bien pour arrêter une fois qu'il commence, et il a encore ses mains serrées autour des barres de la tête de lit. Il frotte son visage dans l'oreiller pour rester calme, malgré le fait qu'il est plus difficile de respirer, et moins il se concentre, plus il pense à Louis. D'abord, à son sexe qui remplie la bouche d'Harry, quelque chose qui lui est miraculeusement familier, mais c'est ensuite à son sexe dans sa propre main, couché exactement à l'endroit où Harry est allongé, et se caressant rapidement. J'arrête pas de penser à toi quand je me touche.

Harry mord l'oreiller et se frotte plus fortement contre le matelas, pense à Louis qui dit son nom et qui se touche, à sa belle peau éclatante et en sueur, à ses muscles tendue et ses tatouages qui se démarquent sur sa peau, suppliant Harry de les lécher. Il pense à Louis s'amuser en boîte avec lui, se collant de sa petite longueur à Harry et dansant, à la possibilité d'envelopper ses bras autour de Louis et se serrer contre lui. Le traînant jusque dans une cabine de toilette et le sucer avec la porte grande ouverte. Il halète quand il jouit enfin, tellement soulagé et satisfait qu'il ne pense même pas au fait qu'il ne porte pas de sous-vêtements et que son jeans est probablement tâché.

Il lève la tête pour qu'il puisse respirer correctement, et une fois qu'il redescend, il enlève son jean et s'enfonce dans le lit de nouveau. Il se souvient qu'il doit boire la bouteille d'eau entière, puis se recroqueville autour de l'oreiller de Louis et tombe endormi dans les secondes qui suivent.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ps- désolée pour les fautes, même après les relcture on en oublie...


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oui bon j'ai deux jours de retards, cette fois ci j'ai pas d'autres excuse que la paresse... LE chapitre tant attendu, enjoy xx
> 
> WARNING : j'ai pas envie de vous spoiler, encore une fois, mais d'un côté je me dis que si vous étiez des prudes vous auriez quitté cette fiction depuis longtemps... donc, les tags pour ce chapitres sont : BDSM & SUBSPACE pour faire court
> 
> Je vous aime xx

Quand Harry se réveille, il a autant la gueule de bois qu'il est perdu. Son estomac ne cesse de tourner et il y a de la sueur séchée sur tout son corps. Il est presque sûr qu'il pue. Il gémit et trébuche en se levant, et sort de la chambre pour trouver la douche.

C'est quand il est en train de se verser une quantité industrielle de shampooing dans les cheveux qu'il réalise que ce n'est pas son shampooing parfumé à la fleur, que ce n'est pas sa douche et qu'il n'est définitivement pas dans sa maison. Il halète à haute voix et presse la pomme de douche contre sa poitrine, en regardant autour de lui avec horreur. Seigneur, tout lui revient, du moment où il a dansé avec un inconnu à celui où il a rendu Louis tellement jaloux qu'il a kidnappé Harry jusqu'à son lit. Dans lequel, putain, Harry s'est branlé. A quoi est-ce qu'il pensait, bon sang. Louis ne va plus vouloir entendre parler de lui s'il l'apprend.

Si Harry arrive jamais à sortir de la douche. C'est la chose la plus mal polie qu'il ait jamais faite. Il est certainement censé demander avant d'utiliser la douche de quelqu'un. Putain, il n'a même pas apporter de vêtements avec lui, trop habitué à se promener nu dans sa propre maison. Il n'a même pas vérifier l'heure, il pourrait être au milieu de la nuit et avoir réveillé tout le monde. Réveillé Louis. Il vient juste d'utilisé le shampooing de Louis. Hier, il pensait qu'il n'allait jamais le revoir, et maintenant il a baptisé son lit avec son sperme béni. Harry devrait envisager une carrière dans ce truc de séduction inconsciente.

Très bien. Il se douche aussi soigneusement que possible, enlève l'odeur du club de sa peau, puis sort et utilise un dentifrice qu'il espère n'est pas p&rimé. Ses vêtements n'ont pas apparu par magie, alors il cherche et trouve une serviette qui n'est pas mouillée sur le sol et l'enroule autour de sa taille. Très bien.

Avec le coeur qui bat à la chamade, il ouvre la porte, et, étonnamment, ne voit pas Louis et Zayn debout à l'extérieur avec la police. Il marche sur la pointe des pieds dans le couloir, et note que le salon est vide, ce qui signifie probablement que Louis est éveillé. Et il ne s'enfuit pas, d'accord ? C'est plus comme... un galop gracieux jusque la chambre à coucher. Une fois qu'il est enfin en sécurité, il ferme doucement la porte derrière lui.

Il fait le tour du lit et ouvre légèrement une fenêtre, afin qu'il y ait un éclat de lumière et d'air frais dans la chambre. Cette lumière le conduit à la découverte déconcertante que sa chemise est trop dégoûtant pour être portée sans la laver d'abord, et que ses jeans sont également inutilisables. Pour une raison évidente. Ce n'est sûrement pas quelque chose dans lequel il veut marcher quand il est chez Louis pour le moment.

La seule option est de retourner dans le lit. Il est trop soucieux pour se rendormir maintenant, alors il continue à penser sur ce qui est arrivé, à pourquoi Louis l'aurait amené ici. Si Louis aimerait bien savoir qu'il a dormir nu dans son lit, ou si au contraire il l'enverrait se faire foutre.

Il est un peu soulagé quand Louis frappe enfin à la porte. Il tire la couette jusqu'à son menton et arrange ses cheveux, toujours bouclés après une douche. "Oui ?", il croasse.

Louis ouvre la porte lentement et entre dans la salle en poussant avec ses coudes, portant deux tasses de thé.

Ça a été la semaine la plus frustrante de sa courte vie, et il en a passé la plus grande partie en étant en colère contre Louis, en étant triste en pensant à Louis, et à se convaincre que Louis n'était qu'un grand méchant loup. Mais en ce moment, tout ce qu'il voit, c'est son ami, qui fait des blagues salaces juste pour faire rire Harry et qui devient étrangement sérieux quand il s'agit de choisir une salades et qui a réussi à devenir tout ce à quoi il pense depuis le premier jour. Et il a l'air ensommeillé et fatigué et tendre et Harry a juste envie de ramper sur ses genoux et d'embrasser son visage. Il lui a apporté du thé pour l'amour du ciel.

Louis lui jette un coup d’œil une fois de plus et renifle. Il voulait probablement dire un "bonjour" ou un "J'espère que tu aimes le thé", mais à la place, il sort, "Tu as utilisé mon shampooing."

Harry se ratatine dans la couverture. "Pardon."

"Non, ça va. J'aime bien le... J'aime bien l'odeur."

Harry lève les yeux au ciel. "Ouais, ben c'est logique. Puisque c'est ton shampoing."

"Non, je voulais dire – enfin, on s'en fout."

Harry se souvient tout à coup de quelque chose que Louis avait déclaré la nuit dernière, à propos d'Harry qui sentirait comme quelqu'un d'autre, et il sait qu'il est stupide et bizarre, mais maintenant, dans le lit de Louis, après l'utilisation de ses articles de bains, il pense qu'il sent probablement comme Louis et. Voilà sans doute ce que Louis voulait dire. Harry passe une main sur son visage pour cacher sa couleur écarlate, du moins pour essayer. "Um. C'est bizarre de te voir debout, vu je ne t'ai jamais vu qu'assis dans une voiture."

L'honnêteté est la meilleure politique, et au moins elle casse la tension. Louis grogne et se déplace dans la pièce, fermant la porte derrière lui et la verrouillant. Bon. Il s'approche ensuite un peu plus près du le lit et tend une tasse à Harry. "Je sais que tu es probablement un cinglé qui aime le thé vert, mais j'ai seulement tu thé noir, donc. Débrouille toi avec."

"T'es un hôte de merde", dit Harry, engendrant un regard noir de Louis. "Il y a du sucre au moins?"

"Ah oui, merde, le sucre. Je pensais que tu étais toi même assez doux ?" essaye Louis avec un faible sourire.

Harry roule des yeux de nouveau, et retient un sourire. "Merci." C'est juste à la bonne température pour le boire en longues gorgées, ce qui signifie que Louis a attendu un moment avant de le lui apporter. Harry l'imagine debout dans la cuisine devant la bouilloire à thé chaud à s'obliger de venir faire face à Harry. "Donc. Je suis désolé pour hier soir, t'étais vraiment pas obligé de me garder ici."

"Non, je. Je pense que c'est toi qui mérite des excuses. Je peux m'asseoir?"

"C'est ton lit". Il se décale un peu, en veillant à garder la couette bien autour de sa taille. Louis n'a pas besoin de savoir qu'il est nu pour l'instant.

Louis s'assoit avec précaution, crispant ses petites mains autour de sa tasse et serrant ses jambes. Il est assez proche pour que leurs épaules se touchent. Harry se mord la lèvre à nouveau et attend que Louis commence à parler, posant son thé sur la table de chevet. Enfin, Louis, le nez dans son thé, dit "Je suis désolé de t'avoir ignoré."

Un temps assez long s'écoule, et Harry pense que Louis n'a pas l'intention d'ajouter quelque chose, alors il se racle la gorge. "Est-ce que j'ai fait quelque chose -"

"Non, bien sûr que non," le coupe Louis, enveloppant une main autour du poignet d'Harry et entourrant ses doigts autour de ses bracelets. C'est curieusement intime. "Tu as fait toutes les bonnes choses. C'est moi qui ..." Il prend une profonde respiration. "Au moment où on s'est embrassé, je me suis senti -. J'ai su que ça allais être une chose que, genre, je ne serai pas en mesure d'arrêter de faire. Et puis tu m'as sucé, et ça m'a frappé de voir à quel point tu avais envie de tout ça aussi, et j'ai eu - j'ai peur que tu essaies juste de me faire plaisir, parce que tu es si jeune, Harry, comment tu peux savoir ce que tu veux vraiment ?"

Ok, Harry a besoin d'un moment pour digérer tout ça. "Louis, est-ce que je t'ai déjà montré que j'hésitais ou un truc du genre ? J'ai toujours été foutrement évident sur mes intentions. Et je sais ce que toi, tu veux." Il relève sa main de sorte que leurs doigts se collent les uns contre les autres.

Louis soupire. C'est tellement bizarre de voir le vibrant et bruyant Louis aussi abattu. "Mais non, tu ne sais rien du tout. Ton premier petit ami devrait avoir ton âge, d'accord ? Tu devrais être normal, tu mérites d'expérimenter et d'explorer des choses, tu n'as pas besoin de quelqu'un comme moi."

Harry ne peut pas croire que le fond du problème n'est rien d'autre que Louis. Louis et ses insécurités. "Tu veux dire que je suis pas – normal ?"

Louis pose son thé de côté et attire l'attention d'Harry. "Bien sûr que tu n'es pas normal, t'es un garçon incroyable."

Harry se tourne vers lui, lui serrant la main. "Donc - "

"Et je comprends très bien ce qui t'attire dans le fait de coucher avec quelqu'un d'expérimenté, mais -"

"Louis, c'est pas du tout ça," il lui coupe la parole, se penchant pour poser son front sur son épaule instinctivement. Son instinct lui dira toujours de toucher Louis. "C'est pas parce que t'es plus vieux que moi, c'est parce que tu es toi. Parce que tu es drôle et attentionné et que tu sais m'apprendre pleins de choses. J'ai envie de toi, je sais que ce je veux. Je te voudrais quand j'aurais dix-huit ans comme quand j'en aurais vingt-deux , d'accord? Et si tu veux encore prétendre que tu es assez bête pour ne pas t'en rendre compte, pourquoi tu m'as emmené ici la nuit dernière au lieu de me déposer chez Niall dans ce cas ?"

Le visage de Louis se durcit. "Je ne voulais pas que quelqu'un te touche. Je voulais juste te faire sortir de là." Sa voix est dure et Harry a presque envie de fondre dans le matelas. "Qu'est-ce que tu faisais là, de toutes manières ?"

Harry hausse les épaules, se rapprochant de Louis. Il sent que c'est le bon moment de le faire. "J'essayais de t'oublier."

Louis commence à ricaner, et quand Harry fronce les sourcils, vexé, allors Louis secoue la tête. "Moi aussi, en fait. C'est foutrement poétique et cliché, n'est-ce pas ?"

Harry se mord la lèvre fortement et se blottit contre le tissu lâche du T-shirt de Louis. "Donc nous sommes d'accord sur le fait que tu sois stupide et le fait que je veuilles que tu m'embrasses maintenant et que tu me baises ensuite ?"

"Excuse-moi, je ne suis pas stupide, je suis juste en train de me faire des dilemmes moraux très légitimes comme tout vieillard libidineux qui se doit-" Harry l'embrasse pour l'interrompre et parce que sa bouche est là et que se réconcilier proprement avec Louis lui est cruciale.

Il est récompensé par Louis répondant immédiatement, enveloppant sa main autour du cou d'Harry afin que ses doigts s'enchevêtrent dans ses boucles. Harry entrouvre ses lèvres, et est submergé en sentant qu'elles correspondent parfaitement à la bouche de Louis. Il soupire quand il sent la barbe de Louis lui griffer le menton, vu qu'il ne s'est pas raser ce matin. Harry aimerait penser qu'il l'a fait exprès, comme un cadeau de réconciliation.

Il est distrait par la langue de Louis qui bouge dans sa bouche, et manque en quelque sorte le moment où Louis met une main sur son torse et le repousse contre les oreillers. Ceci jusqu'à ce que Louis roule à moitié sur lui et l'embrasse profondément et durement dans un enchevêtrement de couvertures. Harry tente de se redresser pour qu'il puisse enfin poser ses mains sur Louis, mais d'une quelconque manière, ça mène à la jambe de Louis de se glisser entre les cuisses d'Harry et - Seigneur, le dos d'Harry s’arque au contact et ses jambes se crispent autour de celle de Louis.

Louis arrêtede l'embrasser et s'immobilise pendant assez longtemps pour qu'Harry ouvre les yeux, confus. Il trouve un Louis le dévisageant avec sa belle bouche ouverte, pulpeuse et rougie par le baiser. Harry se penche pour l'embrasser à nouveau, mais Louis le pousse vers le bas. "Tu es nu. Où est ton caleçon ?"

Harry rougit instantanément, en essayant très fort de ne pas se frotter contre la cuisse idéalement placée de Louis. «Je, euh. J'en ai pas ?"

Louis cligne des yeux. Ses cils sont indécemment longs. Harry veut l'embrasser. Il est nu sous Louis et l'embrasser est une option qui est vraiment envisageable, oh seigneur, quel merveilleux réveil. "Donc, hier soir …"

"Ouais," dit Harry, même s'il n'est pas sûr de ce que Louis va dire. Il veut juste que la discussion prenne fin pour qu'il puisse recommencer à l'embrasser et peut-être sentir Louis se frotter contre lui. "J'ai dormi complètement nu dans ton lit".

Louis est encore fâcheusement immobile. "Je veux dire, en boîte."

"Oh. Alors là, tu ne veux probablement pas voir l'état de mon jeans."

Bien sûr, Louis va voir. Au moins, il se déplace d'une manière qui lui apporte un contact avec la queue dure d'Harry, alors Harry prend ça comme une victoire, pour la demi-seconde que prend effectivement Louis avant de comprendre ce que les tâches sur son jeans signifient. Puis Louis émet un son profond et ses mains volent sur les épaules d'Harry et le plaque contre le matelas. C'est pas comme s'il comptait bouger, mais le fait que Louis le malmène... - oui, ça pourrait être une chose dont il s'habituerait.

Louis se perche sur ses cuisses, si beau et si proche de sa queue. Il se penche pour embrasser le cou d'Harry, mais non, ça pourrait difficilement être considéré comme un baiser. Il mord la peau durement et la suce, coupant le souffle d'Harry et le faisant jeter sa tête en arrière.

"Harry," Louis grogne dans son oreille, puis il la mord aussi, et tire sur son lobe d'oreille. Ses ongles sont toujours en train de s'enfoncer dans les épaules d'Harry. "Te branler dans mon lit?" il demande, grondant. Harry sait qu'il ne peut pas vraiment être en colère, car il ne lui a pas demandé sur le coup de sortir du lit pour avoir été un cinglé et s'être sournoisement branler dans la maison d'une autre personne. Alors, il fait semblant. Il joue. Ça le frappe vraiment lorsque Louis ajoute: "Est-ce que c'est comme ça qu'agissent les gentils garçons?"

Même Harry n'arrive pas croire à quel point il prend son pied juste en entendant ça. Il aurait pu être parfaitement satisfait de simplement embrasser Louis et de se frotter contre sa cuisse et d'avoir du paresseux et normal sexe matinal, mais comme l'a fait précédemment remarquer Louis, il n'est pas tout à fait normal. Parce que ce qui est train de se passer est tellement mieux, il se sent comme si Louis avait fait monter la température de la chambre, il se sent comme s'il était prêt à tout donner. Et Harry est toujours près à tout pour plaire.

Il se cambre quand Louis suce une autre ecchymose dans son cou, et Louis est obliger de le bloquer contre le matelas et de pincer son téton avec vigueur pour qu'il reste tranquille. Harry fait un embarrassant bruit impuissant, parce que ses tétons ont toujours été sensibles et Louis n'est pas du tout précautionneux. La meilleure chose dans son geste, cependant, c'est qu'Harry sait que c'est à cause de lui. Que Louis ne serait pas comme ça si Harry n'avait pas réagi comme qu'il l'avait fait quand Louis avait tiré ses cheveux et était devenu un peu plus brutal.

Il mord sur tout le long des clavicules d'Harry, suce et lèche et frotte continuellement sa barbe contre sa peau. Ça brûle et ça rend foutrement difficile à Harry de ne pas buter ses hanches vers le haut. Louis n'a même pas encore commencé. "Tu m'as mis tellement en colère hier soir, à danser comme ça, à sucer les doigts de ce type -" Il s'interrompe pour pouvoir donner un coup de langue contre le téton dur d'Harry. "Je pouvais voir tout le monde te regarder et je ne pouvais même pas leur en vouloir, tu étais carrément obscène. Tu aurais pu te donner à n'importe qui."

Harry se tortille et secoue la tête. "J'avais seulement envie de toi."

"Ce n'est pas l'image que tu donnais", dit Louis, tirant plus fort sur son téton et l'embrassant juste sous sa mâchoire, à l'endroit où son pouls bat le plus fort. "On aurait dit que tu étais prêt à te mettre à quatre pattes pour chacun d'entre eux. Ils voulaient que tu le fasses. Ils voulait ton cul, ils voulaient tes jolies lèvres autour de leurs queues. Mais je suis le seul avoir déjà eu ta bouche sur moi, n'est-ce pas ?"

Harry hoche la tête cette fois, les yeux fermés et la bouche béate. Sa queue se contracte contre son estomac, mais Louis le garde fermement cloué au lit, assis sur ses cuisses et passant une main sur son cœur. "Oui, juste toi, je te jure, je ne voulais pas te mettre en colère."

Sa réponse lui obtient un baiser, au moins. C'est doux, de façon inattendue, compte tenu des suçons qu'il sent fleurir sur son torse, mais quand il s'agit de sa bouche, Louis est tendre, suçant sa lèvre inférieure en appuyant dessus pour la tirer vers lui, ouvrant soigneusement la bouche d'Harry. Harry soupire à la sensation, et éprouve un étrange sentiment de calme du moment qu'ils partagent. Calme qui se brise dès que Louis recommence à parler. "Je sais que ce n'était pas ton intention. Mais tu as quand même été très vilain. Peut-être que je devrais de te donner une petite punition pour ça ?"

Harry hoche la tête avec vivacité avant même que Louis ne termine de poser sa question. Peu importe ce que Louis lui demande, il peut l'avoir. Il ne sait pas pourquoi il a tellement confiance en lui, à quel moment leur relation est devenu ce qu'elle est, mais il est assez sûr qu'à midi, il aura déjà donné sa virginité à Louis, donc. On s'en fout de comment il en est arrivé là. Louis l'embrasse à nouveau avec lenteur, remontant sa main jusqu'à tirer sur les cheveux humides d'Harry en récompense à son enthousiasme. "Très bien. Tu veux que je te dises ce que je compte te faire ?"

Harry considère la proposition, malgré le fait qu'il soit tellement excité qu'il arrive à peine penser. D'un côté, ça pourrait être sexy de juste laisser Louis prendre complètement le contrôle et le garder dans le noir, mais de l'autre il a vraiment besoin d'entendre Louis parler. Donc, il hoche la tête encore une fois. Comme Louis ne réagit pas, ne tord même pas de nouveau son téton, Harry souffle, "Oui, oui, j'en ai envie."

"Eh bien, je suppose que le classique serait de te donner une fessée, mais je ne veux pas te faire mal pour ta première fois. Pas tant que ça, du moins." L'estomac d'Harry se tord délicieusement et ses orteils se recroquevillent, à la fois à la pensée de Louis lui donnant une fessée comme s'il était vraiment dans un porno, et au fait que Louis ait dit « première fois », parce que, putain, c'est ce qui est réellement en train de se passer. C'est au-delà de tout ce qu'il aurait pu espérer. Il l'a eu. Il a eu ce qu'il voulait.

Louis prend tout son temps en lui expliquant ce qu'il va lui faire, en gardant Harry au sommet de sa frustration. Puisqu'il n'a même pas pensé à ouvrir les yeux, il continue à se faire surprendre; une seconde, la bouche Louis est verrouillée à la zone sensible juste derrière son oreille, et l'instant d'après il racle son téton avec ses dents. "Je pourrais ... t'interdire de jouir. Te garder désespéré et frustré pendant des heures. Tu ne pense pas que tu le mérites, après avoir jouit deux fois dans ton pantalon sans m'avoir laisser prendre soin de toi ?"

Comme si c'est d'un privilège qu'Harry lui avait privé... Il remonte ses hanches involontairement, mais les cuisses musclées de Louis le gardent encore piégé, ce qui le donne juste envie de lutter un peu plus. Il pense à Louis qui continue à faire ça, juste ça, juste rester proche de lui mais en étant finalement pas assez près, le touchant tout en s'éloignant de lui, l'allumant mais sans le permettre de jouir. Le contrôlant, juste comme ça. Il hoche la tête frénétiquement, se tortillant sous Louis, qui l'apaise en le couvrant de baisers. "Je ne pourrais pas, cependant. Pas maintenant," il ajoute quand Harry fait un bruit déçu. "Tu es tellement beau comme ça, propre et ouvert et complètement nu dans mon lit. Je ne pourrais pas m'empêcher de jouer avec toi."

Il souligne ses mots en enveloppant ses lèvres autour du téton d'Harry et en suçant fort, faisant de nouveau arquer son dos. Louis se contente juste de ça, faisant attention à ne pas donner ne serait-ce qu'un effleurement à la queue d'Harry. Il va probablement mourir, bientôt. Mais il ne veut toujours pas que ça s'arrête. Il veut que Louis joue avec lui pendant les cinquante prochaines années.

"Ouvre les yeux, bébé," chuchote Louis. Harry obéit immédiatement et cligne des yeux à la lumière soudaine. Il s'arrête brusquement quand il aperçoit Louis. Il est absolument magnifique, à cheval sur les cuisses d'Harry et penché sur son corps. Le souffle d'Harry se coince dans sa gorge quand il prend conscience de toutes les courbes de Louis, à quel point il est rougis par l'émotion, à quel point ses yeux ont l'air presque drogués, à quel point Harry a réussi à faire ressortir tout ça en lui. Et le pire dans tout ça, c'est qu'il est toujours entièrement vêtu. Et qu'il est toujours en train de parler. "Tu as déjà l'air tellement à bout, juste par ça. J'ai envie de voir jusqu'où je peux te pousser."

Harry ne sait pas ce que ça signifie, mais il ne peut même pas y réfléchir parce que Louis lâche son téton et apporte sa main à sa bouche à la place. Harry le regarde avec impuissance lorsque Louis lèche sa paume, ses yeux rivés sur Harry et un putain de sourire narquois jouant sur ses lèvres. Oh oui. Harry relève son bassin, tellement prêt pour ce qui va suivre qu'il se griffe ses propres hanches inconsciemment.

Il ne s'est certainement pas préparé à ce que Louis tire l'élastique de son pantalon vers le bas et enveloppe sa main autour de sa propre queue. Il se caresse lentement, de sorte qu'Harry puisse voir la longueur qu'il a, et. Il l'a eu dans sa bouche il n'y a pas si longtemps que ça, mais c'était dans une voiture et c'était sa première fois et Harry avait d'autres préoccupations. En ce moment, Louis l'a dépouillé de tout souci possible, assis sur lui, ne pouvant pas être plus évident sur ses intentions même s'il avait essayé. Harry ne peut pas arrêter de regarder les hanches de Louis bouger douloureusement lentement, et sent à peine son propre bassin se soulever en compassion. Ses yeux remontent vers le visage de Louis quand il l'entend émettre un léger bruit délicat.

Son expression est complètement béate, les yeux à demi ouverts et de brefs souffles s'échappant difficilement d'entre ses lèvres roses. Harry ne peut pas croire qu'il ait la chance de pouvoir regarder ça, ait la chance d'avoir Louis qui baise son poing juste au dessus de lui. "Arrête de pleurnicher", dit soudainement Louis. Putain, Harry n'a même pas remarqué que la moitié des sons qu'il entendait étaient les siens. Il serre ses lèvres pour garder sa bouche fermer, même en entendant la prochaine instruction de Louis. "Tu peux te toucher maintenant. Je veux que tu te fasses du bien."

Louis aurait probablement pu être un agent du MI6 spécialisé dans la torture. Puisqu''il oblige Harry a le regarder se branler astucieusement avec sa délicate et veineuse main tatouée, mais le force quand même à se contenter de sa propre main maladroite. Il a envie de de plaindre un peu plus, mais il sait déjà ce que Louis va dire. Qu'il ne le mérite pas, après son comportement. Qu'il ne le vaut pas encore.

Alors il fait comme le dit Louis, comme toujours. Enlève sa main moite des draps et la met sur sa queue, les yeux fermés et les jambes s'étirant dès qu'il se touche. Il se sent comme si ça faisait des années qu'il ne l'avait pas fait et il sait qu'il est bruyant, mais il ne peut pas s'en empêcher, parce que Louis est toujours bruyant, parce que les sons qu'ils font tous les deux se mêlent dans l'air, parce que sa main lui fait foutrement du bien après toutes les taquineries de Louis.

Louis ne l'aide pas, extrêmement attentionné à ne pas s'aventurer près de sa queue, mais il est quand même celui qui fait jouir Harry, quand il se penche pour l'embrasser à nouveau, volant son souffle au passage. Ce n'est même pas parce que ses lèvres sont avides et sauvages qu'il jouit, c'est quand il murmure: "Elle est tellement grosse" et "Je veux te voir jouir maintenant".

Il s'effondre, se déverse tellement fort qu'il atteint sa poitrine et se tord sous le poids de Louis sur ses cuisses. Louis l'embrasse à travers son orgasme, ce qui facilite la déception de s'être fait jouir lui-même alors que Louis était assis juste là. La prochaine fois, il pense. Après qu'il ait repris son souffle.

Sauf qu'il n'a en fait pas un moment pour reprendre son souffle. Parce que dès qu'il tente de se laisser aller, il sent la main de Louis se refermer autour de son poignet et bouger sa main pour lui, caressant sa queue sensible. Il grogne et ouvre lentement les yeux, distrait et confus. "Continue," dit simplement Louis. "J'ai besoin que tu restes dur pour la suite."

"Pour quoi?" il demande, et réalise tardivement qu'il n'a pas parlé depuis un moment, parce qu'il peut à peine reconnaître sa propre voix. Elle est grave et râpeuse et en en quelque sorte inutile, puisqu'il fait ce que dit Louis, continue de pomper sa queue avec son sperme encore dessus, même quand son corps se sent mou et tendu à son maximum à la fois, ayant du mal à suivre ce qui se passe vraiment.

"À toi de me le dire", dit Louis, et il a cessé de se toucher maintenant, mais son survêtement est encore abaissé de façon à ce qu'Harry puisse voir son sexe. Il est rouge et a l'air douloureusement dur, et on dirait que Louis attend une réponse. Harry est fondamentalement en train de saliver sur la vue qui s'offre à lui.

Si la question était de savoir de quoi Harry avait envie, il n'a même pas besoin de penser à une réponse. "Baise-moi."

Les yeux de Louis s'élargissent effectivement pendant une seconde, comme s'il était surpris que l'idée lui ait traversé même l'esprit. Comme s'il n'avait pas pensé à ça au moins une fois par jour depuis le Doigtage Fatidique. Pensé à comment il se sentirait si Louis avait à le plaquer sur le lit et à le baiser, à le remplir et l'étirer et à le faire faire jouir juste à la sensation. Il se tortille rien qu'en y pensant, sa main toujours en train de branler sa queue encore sensible.

Louis retrouve assez vite son sérieux. "Ah oui ? T'en as envie ? Tu veux que je te prenne ta petite fleur ? Que je te baise tellement fort que tu serais inutilisable par n'importe qui d'autre ?"

Les mots envoient une vibration délicieuse à travers lui, enclenchent un bouton, quelque chose qui rend le frottement sur sa queue moins douloureux et le rend époustouflant, quelque chose qui lui fait murmurer un mot qu'il ne pensait pas qu'il aurait réellement utiliser la première fois qu'il aurait une relation sexuelle, mais, merde, rien à foutre. "Daddy".

Louis frémit visiblement en l'entendant. Harry pense qu'un bouton a été enclenché en lui aussi, peut en quelque sorte le sentir à la façon dont ses épaules se tendent et ses yeux deviennent plus sombres. Il est putain de magnifique comme ça. Il est toujours magnifique, avec ses pommettes et les cheveux ébouriffés et sa barbe, mais en ce moment on dirait qu'il veut briser Harry en mille morceaux, et Harry ne l'aurait pas voulu d'une autre façon. Ça devient encore pire quand Louis dit "Je ne vais pas te baiser. Je ne pense pas que tu l'as encore mérité," parce que Harry sait qu'il pense chacun de ses mots. Et ça le détruit.

Il se cambre et serre sa propre queue, gémit, et lève sa main libre pour tirer sur ses cheveux afin qu'il soit au moins un peu distrait par la douleur. Et les portes de l'humiliation sont ouvertes. "S'il te plaît, Daddy, seulement tes doigts, j'ai besoin de quelque chose - je besoin de toi, s'il te plaît fais moi du bien, quand j'ai essayé tout seul – j'ai eu besoin de toi aussi."

Il ne peut pas prendre la peine de se sentir gêné, espère juste que cet aveu l’emmène quelque part, parce qu'il se rend comte qu'il le pensait. Il doit en recevoir plus de le part de Louis, et pourrait prendre quoi que ce soit qu'il lui donne. Louis garde son expression impassible, merci bien, mais Harry peut voir la couleur de sa queue devenir encore plus sombre contre son ventre. Son emprise sur le poignet d'Harry se resserre et il immobilise sa main. Son corps continue de rouler avec elle, sa queue palpitant dans sa main. C'est insupportable, mais il se sent en quelque sorte ... détaché, blasé. Il secoue la tête et se concentre sur la voix de Louis. "Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire, « quand j'ai essayé » ?"

Harry se mord la lèvre. Si c'était le moment d'être honnête, autant y aller. "Quand j'ai essayé de me baiser avec mes doigts pour la première fois, je ne pouvais pas - j'étais proche, mais je n"arrivais pas à me faire jouir, donc j'ai, hum, je t'ai appelé."

Les yeux de Louis se ferment pendant une seconde, et il prend une profonde respiration. "Et?"

"Et quoi ?"

L'emprise de Louis sur sa main est presque douloureuse maintenant, et Harry pense aux bleus qu'il doit y avoir autour de ses poignets et une vague soudaine d'excitation le frappe. "Et est-ce que tu as jouit une fois que tu as appelé ?"

Harry cligne des yeux vers lui. "Bien sûr. J'ai entendu ta voix."

Les narines Louis frémissent, et il doit prendre une autre respiration pour se calmer avant de parler. "Ça fait trois fois que tu as jouit sans me prévenir. Retiens bien ce chiffre." Il se penche soudainement en avant, appuie ses lèvres sur la joue fiévreuse d'Harry. "Appeler quelqu'un tout en se branlant? C'est très vilain, Harry. Est-ce que c'est ce que les gentils garçons font ?"

Harry se souvient que Louis lui a demandé ça avant, à un moment donné. Il n'arrive pas à se rappeler s'il avait alors répondu. Il connaît la réponse maintenant. Il secoue la tête, embarrassé et déçu étrangement de lui-même pour quelque chose qu'il a fait il y a quelques semaines. "Non, je suis désolé, Daddy."

Il ne devrait pas s'excuser, non ? Louis semble penser qu'il devrait. Il fredonne avec bienveillance et dit: "Exactement, bébé, ils ne le font pas. Ne demande pas après ma queue quand tu sais que tu n'as pas été assez gentil. Tu ne mérites même pas mes doigts."

Harry pourrait pleurer, honnêtement. Il gémit au fond de sa gorge et gesticule sous Louis, heureux qu'il ne puisse pas voir ses yeux parce qu'il est tellement triste d'avoir été attrapé à être un vilain garçon. Il sait qu'il peut être gentil, il doit l'être. Il le sera pour Louis. "S'il te plaît," il murmure. Il a l'air triste et brisé en mille morceaux.

Louis se recule brusquement, et place une main douce sous le menton d'Harry pour incliner sa tête. Ses yeux semblent clairs tout d'un coup, et ça aide Harry quand il se concentre sur eux. Il pense à leur couleur. Ça devient plus facile de respirer. "Harry, est-ce tu veux arrêter?" il demande. Avant qu'Harry ait pu secouer la tête, Louis ajoute: "Je veux dire arrêter de jouer. Je peux quand même te baiser sans jouer à tout ça et ça serait tout aussi bon, tu sais ?"

Harry considère la proposition.

Ça ne sera pas tout aussi bon, non.

Il secoue la tête de toute façon, et le fier sourire qui apparaît immédiatement sur le visage de Louis lui donne la preuve qu'il est sur la bonne voie. Louis embrasse son front doucement et murmure, "Je prends vraiment beaucoup de plaisir à faire ça. Tu le fais tellement bien. Promets moi de me dire si le feu passe au rouge."(ndt : dans les role plays -jeux de rôles-, quand un des partenaires – à l’occurrence Harry – entre dans un certain état de plaisir, c'est important d'avoir des mots d'alerte au cas où le dominant donne trop de plaisir ou lui fait mal, afin d'arrêter la scène le plus vite possible ; ici, le code d'Harry et Louis reste le classique « Rouge, Jaune, Vert »)

"Promis", lui assure Harry. «Promis, promis. Toutes les lumières sont vertes." Ses doigts se serrent dans ses cheveux. Maintenant qu'il a touché à ce ... à cette frontière, il veut y retourner. Il veut son Daddy. (cf : Au cas où certaines sont étrangères aux relations BDSM, Harry vient de rentrer dans le « subspace », une sorte d'extase sexuelle qui arrive lors des rapports masochistes, comme une sorte de brouillard sexuel.)

Louis le reconnaît, et son visage est impérieux et désapprobateur quand il redresse à nouveau à lui. Harry frémit. L'anticipation de forme dans son ventre, et il aime ça. Il n'a aucune idée de ce que Louis va faire.

Il aspire une grande bouffée d'air lorsque Louis se met à genoux et recule à genoux afin qu'il puisse s'installer entre les cuisses endoloris d'Harry, au lieu d'au dessus d'elles.

La première fois que Louis touche le sexe d'Harry, il enroule sa main serrée autour de lui et dit: "Tu vas jouir à nouveau en étant vide. Aucun doigts. Juste ma bouche." Et puis il l'attire entre ses lèvres et Harry ferme les yeux et gémit si fort qu'il fait écho dans tout l’appartement, qu'il aurait même pu traversé la frontière en hurlant.

S'il pensait que faire une fellation avait été une grande étape de sa vie, recevoir une fellation est quelque chose d'autre. Les lèvres de Louis sont serrées autour de lui, et il ne perd pas de temps avant de le prendre entièrement, la langue la première. Harry n'a jamais ressenti quelque chose comme ça avant, complètement dépassé par l'humidité de la chose, par Louis qui suce autour de sa longueur. Il ne pensait même pas qu'il était possible d'être aussi dur quelques minutes après avoir jouit, mais la bouche de Louis est juste magique.

La chaleur court à travers son corps, le fait trembler sous Louis, prononcer des mots qui n'ont pas de sens. Louis est douloureusement lent, l'avalant millimètre par millimètre, mais s'arrêtant avant même d'arriver à mi-chemin. Harry n'a jamais pensé que viendrait un moment où il aurait aimé ne pas avoir eu une grosse bite.

Ses yeux s'ouvrent et il est tenté de les refermer aussitôt à la vue entre ses jambes. Louis a ses propres yeux fermés comme s'il ... savourait ce qu'il est en train faire, et ses cheveux sont à plat sur son front et ses pommettes sont saillantes par la façon dont il suce. C'est presque dérisoire par rapport à la vue de la queue dure d'Harry qui disparaît entre ses lèvres, et elles sont gonflées et colorées avec le sperme qu'Harry avait déchargé plutôt. Louis peut le goûter dès maintenant, il n'a même pas besoin de jouir dans sa bouche - putain, les hanches d'Harry remontent pour enterrer sa bite profondément dans la bouche de Louis.

Louis ne le punit pas pour avoir fait ça, il prend juste ce qu'Harry lui donne et continue sa besogne, dodelinant de la tête, donnant à Harry la friction dont il a besoin. Ça impressionne Harry de voir à quel point Louis peut en prendre, qu'il a de l'expérience avec ce genre de chose, et ça détruit un autre petit morceau en lui. Sachant qu'il n'a pas besoin de penser à quoi que ce soit parce que Louis s'occupe de lui.

Il ne peut qu'assister, impuissant, tout en remontant ses hanches à coups courts en même temps que Louis ouvre sa bouge de plus en plus grande, gardant sa langue à plat sur la face inférieure de sa queue qu'Harry sait est recouverte de sperme. Il regarde Louis devenir un peu plus distrait, sent et voit sa salive briller sur sa queue, assez pour le rendre lisse, assez pour que quand Louis enroule une main autour de la base de sa hampe, c'est aussi lisse que sa bouche.

Harry jette sa tête en arrière contre l'oreiller et se cogne contre la tête de lit, coup probablement causé par le fait de ne pas être capable de respirer, et aussi certainement causé par le visage de Louis. Louis le pompe rapidement mais l'aspire lentement, de sorte que ses lèvres et sa main ne se rencontrent pas, de sorte qu'Harry ne dispose pas d'une sensation particulière à s'accrocher. Louis continue de le distraire avec sa langue contre son gland ou avec des mouvement de sa petite main qui fait que la queue d'Harry ne semble qu'encore plus grande. Harry est sur le point de perdre la tête.

Il la perd définitivement quand Louis commence à lécher son gland en faisant des petits bruits satisfaits, à peine audibles au dessus des respirations rauques d'Harry. Louis est bruyant même avec une queue dans sa bouche, et Harry veut lui demander de rester là pour toujours, mais il peut déjà sentir la contraction familière dans son ventre, le plaisir commençant à être trop à supporter pour lui.

Il parvient à tenir un peu plus longtemps, juste en regardant Louis travailler habilement sur lui. Il n'est pas sûr qu'il va unjour s'habituer à la sensation, mais il ne s'en souciera probablement pas si elle le rend aussi faible à chaque fois. Louis le reprend plus profond, et les jambes d'Harry s'écartent de façon incontrôlée. Il tourne la tête dans l'oreiller, gêné par ses propres réactions. Il ne veut pas avoir l'air trop pressé au cas où Louis pense qu'il ne l'a pas encore mérité.

Louis soutiens simplement les genoux d'Harry sur ses épaules et se met à faire courir sa langue sur sa longueur, avant de prendre ses testicules dans sa bouche.Harry gémit, faible, faible, et faible, ses pensées et ses sentiments entrant en collision à l'intérieur de lui, son cœur battant violemment contre sa poitrine. Louis glisse ses deux mains sur les mollets d'Harry jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient repliés sous ses genoux et il les écarte encore plus. Les jambes d'Harry sont de nouveaux ouvertes et il les resserre sur le vide, ses talons s'enfonçant dans le dos de Louis dans l'espoir de le ramener au plus près. Les mots s'arrachent de lui. "S'il te Plaît."

Harry gémit pathétiquement à nouveau lorsque Louis se recule et respire simplement sur sa peau humide, encore si proche qu'Harry peut presque sentir ses lèvres l'effleurer. Ce ne sont pas ses lèvres qu'il sent à la fin, cependant. C'est sa barbe qui se frotte fortement contre ses cuisses, et ça brûle, mais c'est si bon, c'est trop -

Putain, Harry n'arrive pas à obtenir de l'air dans ses poumons et ses muscles sont en feu et puis il cambre et jouit encore une fois, éclaboussant son sperme sur son ventre déjà sale. Cet orgasme ne dure pas aussi longtemps, mais il lui faut plus de temps pour récupérer. Autant que possible, du moins. Respirer, par exemple, est problématique.

Il rejette ses jambes avec Louis encore entre elles, s'étire pour essayer de propager le sentiment jusqu'à ses orteils. Il est encore humide à cause de la bouche de Louis, il peut encore le sentir sur sa queue. Chaque fois qu'il pense qu'il va bien, il se souvient de tout à nouveau et se remet à gesticuler dans les draps.

Alors il est assez choqué quand il sent Louis le toucher à nouveau. Il recule, trop sensible, mais Louis se contente de le suivre et d'embrasser tout le long de sa queue, doucement et avec perversion en même temps. Harry ouvre lentement les yeux, sa vision un peu floue sur les bords.

Il s'avère qu'il y a eu du changement alors qu'il était en train de ramasser ses bouts de cervelles au sol. Louis est maintenant nu, et Harry est tellement hors de lui qu'il ne peut même pas le regarder pendant un moment, offensé par chaque tatouage et chaque muscle et chaque centimètre de sa peau bronzée. Louis se penche de nouveau et Harry regarde la forte contraction de ses épaules, la façon dont ses clavicules ressortent. Il fait un bruit aiguë qu'il n'a jamais fait avant lorsque Louis lèche le long de sa douce queue épuisée. Il n'a même pas d'énergie pour reculer. "Je - je peux pas, c'est trop," il murmure.

"Harry," l'interrompe Louis d'une voix rauque, et Harry sait que ce n'est pas parce sa voix de Daddy, c'est parce que sa gorge vient d'être baisée brut. Il se plaint à nouveau et tente de s'éloigner du visage de Louis. "Combien d'orgasme est-ce que tu me dois ?"

Il y a un long silence dans lequel Harry n'a aucune idée de ce qui se passe ou pourquoi il devrait fonctionner assez bien pour répondre à une question, suivie d'un moment plus horrible où Louis lève la tête et Harry le suit instinctivement avec ses hanches. Son corps mendie encore pour lui, même après tout ça. Il frissonne quand il comprend. "Trois."

"Exactement," dit Louis chaleureusement, embrassant la cuisse couvertes de suçons d'Harry et le faisant glapir. "Je sais que te peux m'en donner trois. Tu n'as pas envie de me rendre fier, bébé ?"

Seigneur, Harry peut à peine bouger ses jambes, sans parler du fait qu'il ait promis d'être en mesure de jouir trois fois de suite, mais même en se disant ça, il sait que ça n'a pas d'importance. Tout ce qui compte pour lui en ce moment est de rendre Louis fier de lui. S'il a besoin de jouir trois fois, de jouir douloureusement et sèchement, de pousser son corps jusque-là pour en arriver là, ainsi soit-il. "Je peux ..." Il lui est difficile de former des mots en ce moment, encore sous le choc de tout, et du fait que Louis en demande encore plus. "Je peux essayer, Daddy."

"Bien. Bon garçon," il se corrige, envoyant quelque chose de chaud dans la poitrine d'Harry. Un grand sourire se dessine sur son visage, et il ne lutte pas quand Louis embrasse son gland de nouveau. Il joue avec lui, c'est tellement bon qu'il se sent comme quand il fume un joint. C'est même pas dérangeant, maintenant qu'Harry sait qu'il y a un but. Il est un bon garçon.

"Tu n'as aucune idée d'à quel point tu es beau comme ça, à faire un vrai désordre de toi-même, encore et encore, juste pour moi", poursuit Louis. Il se déplace, mais Harry est trop occupé à apprécier ses attentions pour le remarquer. "Ton visage innocent tout rouge et parfait. T'es complètement épuisé, mais tu en veux encore, n'est-ce pas ? " Harry hoche la tête frénétiquement, écartant les jambes encore plus largement. Louis fredonne. "J'ai juste envie de te donner tout ce que tu veux."

Apparemment, « tout » commence avec un doigt effleurant son trou, et le souffle d'Harry se coupe si vite qu'il s'étouffe, le dos s'immobilisant mais ses hanches se rapprochant encore plus de Louis. Il tourne autour du bord pendant un certain temps, il l'humidife avec du lubrifiant, et Harry gémit avec impatience. Louis claque sa langue pour qu'il se taise et Harry est sur le point de s'excuser encore une fois, mais - rien ne sort de sa bouche béante, car deux des doigts de Louis sont entrer en lui.

Son corps entier sévit et il cherche quelque choseà quoi s'accrocher, n'importe quoi. Il trouve la tête de lit et l'attrape brutalement. Les doigts de Louis sont parfaits, mieux qu'Harry aurait pu imaginer, même quand il avait trois de ses propres doigts poussant au fond de lui même. Ils sont épais et agiles et papillonnant lorsque Louis pousse a l'intérieur, à l'intérieur, à l'intérieur, le remplissant. Il est tellement hypersensible, surexcité, sur-fatigué, sur-tout que l'étirement n'est rien d'autre que glorieux, qu'il s'empale sur les doigts de Louis et fait des sons doux et n'a même pas à attendre pour se sentir bien. C'est incroyable dès le départ.

C'est seulement quand ses cuisses commencent à brûler qu'Harry réalise combien il avait écarté ses jambes. Il ne sent même pas la douleur de l'humiliation parce que juste en se regardant lui-même, ses longues jambes encadrant Louis, ses hanches poussant vers le bas contre ses doigts pour en avoir plus, c'est érotique. Il aime se sentir de cette façon, euphorique, étiré dans tous les sens du terme pour Louis, désireux et facile et - Louis aime ça aussi, étant donné le regard sombre avec lequel il le cloue au lit. "Putain, tu es tellement serré, je pensais pas – t'es tellement bon pour moi, bébé."

Harry se sent comme s'il flottait, si heureux que Louis soit satisfait de lui. Il rayonne et bouge vers le bas sur les doigts de Louis, enfin de les amener entièrement à l'intérieur. Il serre fort ses murs juste quand il entend Louis souffler. "Demande-le moi encore", dit Louis.

Harry ne sait pas ce qu'il veut entendre, alors il dit la seule seule qui lui passe par la tête. "Baise-moi, Daddy -" Son souffle est saccadé quand Louis enfonce ses doigts encore plus profondément. "S'il te plaît fais moi du bien, j'ai attendu ça - ah - depuis tellement longtemps, j'ai seulement pensé à toi -"

L'un d'eux le fait. Louis enlève ses doigts presque en entier, puis les renfonce brutalement. Ça fait mal, mais ça ne fait pas vraiment mal, c'est trop bon pour faire du mal, c'est tout à la fois, ça rend Harry dur à nouveau. Il continue de le baiser avec ses doigts, faisant haleter Harry un peu plus chaque fois. C'est si facile de tomber dans le rythme, Harry comptes ses propres mouvements, sait exactement quand il doit reculer et quand il doit s'enfoncer sur ses doigts.

Alors bien sûr, Louis modifie ses gestes en gardant ses doigts enfouis au fond de lui, puis en les bougeant. Il les courbe et des enroule et les tord et fait pleurer Harry parce qu'il ne pourrait jamais arriver à aller à cette profondeur lui-même, il n'a jamais ressentis ça comme ça avant. Il se sent trop plein et comme – comme si Louis le gardait en suspend en quelque sorte, comme s'il était à bout de souffle, en attente de quelque chose -

Et puis, il le sent. Comme une étincelle. Comme quand il est vraiment dur et n'a pas touché sa queue pendant une semaine, et qu'il sait directement quand il met sa main sur elle que cette première poussée va se être incroyable. C'est ce sentiment de picotement, seulement ce n'est pas de sa queue qu'elle vient, c'est de son bassin et de ses testicules et de l'intérieure de ses cuisses et c'est puissant, c'est putain de paralysant.

Louis pousse contre cet endroit lentement, confiant maintenant qu'il l'a trouvé, et Harry ne peut pas faire de bruit. Sa bouche est grande ouverte, mais il ne peut pas obtenir assez d'air, et il est grand ouvert mais il ne peut pas bouger, tellement il a peur que Louis s'arrête.

"Comment est-ce que tu te sens, bébé? Est-ce que tu t'es déjà senti comme ça ?" demande Louis. Harry secoue violemment la tête, sa sueur dégoulinant de ses boucles sur ses yeux fermés. Son corps tout entier est tendu comme un arc, et cette fois le sentiment se propage partout, avec la chaleur s’abattant sur les doigts de Louis.

Même si Harry n'a pas répondu, Louis commence vraiment y aller, enroulant ses doigts juste comme il faut et en les frottant en des cercles implacables, ne donnant même pas à Harry une seconde pour respirer. Il se sent à nouveau suspendu, comme s'il était pris dans les quelques parfaites secondes avant de jouir, seulement il ne jouit pas et ça ne cesse pas. Il commence à babiller à un certain point, gémissant et pleurnichant, ayant trop peur de réellement écouter les mots débordant de sa bouche parce qu'il sait qu'il est en train de supplier. Il ne peut pas le supporter, pas après deux orgasmes, il se sent comme s'il allait exploser.

Il essaie de se balancer d'avant en arrière pour qu'au moins il y ait un mouvement, quelque chose à quoi s'accrocher, avec Louis se baisant avec ses doigts, mais Louis saisit sa hanche avec sa main libre. Il n'est pas assez fort pour le coincer, mais Harry se fige sur de chef propre, sachant mieux que de désobéir à Louis. Et Louis continue avec la friction affolante, faisant de plus en plus perdre son esprit à Harry.

Quand il jouit enfin, c'est à peine plus qu'un sursaut, mais c'est si intense que ça fait un peu mal, comme s'il jouissait pendant des minutes entières après qu'il ait arrêté. Il gémit quand Louis continue à bouger et gémit quand Louis sort ses doigts. Il est juste un désordre de sanglots, se sent complètement hors de contrôle, et ça ne fait qu'empirer lorsque Louis remonte sur son corps et l'embrasse à nouveau pour la première fois depuis longtemps, sur ses lèvres et ses joues et son nez et sur l'oreille, où il s'arrête pour chuchoter, "Tu as été tellement, tellement bon, bébé, tu m'as rendu tellement fier. Tu es tout simplement parfait."

Harry gémit à nouveau et parvient à bouger ses membres juste assez pour envelopper ses jambes autour des hanches de Louis et le coller contre lui. Il siffle au contact contre sa queue, mais il en a besoin - il ne se sent pas assez bien encore - mais il ne peut pas l'expliquer, sait que Louis ne voudra pas le croire. La seule chose qu'il peut dire est, "Daddy. Baiser."

Louis gémit et met ses mains sur les cuisses d'Harry, enfonçant ses ongles. Il s'arrête, cependant, caressant doucement Harry à la place. "Tu ne m'en devais que trois, bébé."

Harry secoue la tête, à la recherche des mots. "Daddy – tu as dit que si j'étais gentil, tu as dit que si je le méritais, tu allais me baiser, est-ce que - je ne le mérite pas ?"

Quelque chose de triste bouillonne à l'intérieur de lui, mais Louis l'étouffe dans l'œuf très efficacement en l'embrassant, profondément et nécessiteux. "Tu le mérites, tu sais que tu le mérites, tu t'es anéantis tellement bien, c'était magnifique, je ne peux même pas croire que je suis assez chanceux pour en avoir été témoin. Je vais te baiser maintenant, d'accord ? Daddy va prendre soin de toi."

Harry se sent si satisfait qu'il est sûr que ça se voit, comme sa peau qui est éclatante sous les doigts de Louis. Il le tient si étroitement que Louis doit soulever ses jambes écartées afin qu'il puisse - faire quelque chose, peut-être mettre un préservatif sur lui, prendre du lubrifiant, peu importe. La chose importante est la façon dont enfin, il glisse en lui, sa queue tellement plus grande que ses doigts. Harry se sent plein et étiré et au septièeme ciel, si sensible qu'il y a une chance que son visage se mouille de plus que de la sueur.

Il s'enroule autour de Louis et oblige ses poussées à être lentes et profondes, pour pousser à nouveau contre sa prostate et déchirer un cri en lui. C'est à seulement quelques coups plus tard que Louis jouit, gémissant dans son oreille et agrippant ses mains sur les fesses d'Harry. Harry refuse de le laisser partir avant qu'il soit totalement mou, défit Louis de se plaindre de se sentir sensible après tout ce qu'il lui a a fait subir.

Une fois qu'il glisse hors de lui, il se débarrasse du préservatif, puis s'installe de nouveau contre Harry. Il attrape ses mains, qui sont encore accrochées à la tête du lit si étroitement qu'elles pourraient y être collées. Mais il les prend et les tire vers le bas sur ses côtés, embrasse ses biceps endoloris et puis ses poignets et ses paumes. Il embrasse le tatouage sur l'intérieur de son bras et les marques qu'il a laissées le long de sa poitrine et le creux de sa gorge et sa pomme d'Adam et son menton. Les côtés de ses yeux, où les larmes d'Harry ont très certainement coulées.

Il ronronne dans l'épaule de Louis au moment où il atteint ses cheveux, se sent précieux d'avoir plu à Daddy. Louis traîne ses doigts dans ses cheveux, les démêlants. C'est un processus laborieux, compte tenu du chaos dans lequel ses cheveux sont actuellement, mais c'est juste l'abrutissante, et méticuleuse action à faire pour ramener Harry à lui. "Tellement beau", murmure-Louis, comme s'il ne peut pas s'en empêcher. Ils sont tout deux à la fois calmes et doux et lents, et c'est parfait.

"Merci", dit Harry. Il y a encore ce ... truc en lui, et c'est comme engourdie dans son corps entier, comme s'il était déjà endormi, mais tant qu'il ne l'est pas, il se doit de le dire. "Merci beaucoup."

"Ne me remercie pas. Mon bébé... Tu as fait tout le travail."

Harry sourit quand il sent les lèvres de Louis sur son front. Il s'enfonce plus profondément dans la poitrine de Louis, en essayant de se recroqueviller encore. "Tu ne vas pas repartir?"

Louis resserre ses bras autour de lui, protecteur. "Non, je le promets. Tant que tu voudras de moi."

Harry pense qu'il ressent quelque chose comme le bonheur. Il sait qu'il ne doit pas entamer une conversation sur leur relation maintenant, avec son cerveau essentiellement en bouillie, mais... Avant même qu'il n'ouvre sa bouche, Louis dit doucement, "Chéri, on va garder les papotages pour après la sieste, d'accord ?"

"Mais je - "

"Parce que je ferai tout ce que tu me diras de faire si on parle maintenant," Louis lui coupe la parole. "J'arrive pas vraiment à penser."

Harry rayonne, il adore ça. Le fait que Louis ait était celui qui ... l'a dominé mais qu'Harry ait tout autant de pouvoir sur lui en retour. Il fredonne de contentement et se blottit dans le creux du cou de Louis. Il s'endort enveloppé dans son étreinte, assuré du fait Louis restera juste là, avec lui.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voilààà la partie 1 de la fiction est terminée ! Vous pouvez vous arrêter là dans la fiction même si je vous conseille de rester pour la suite parce que ça va devenir de plus en plus intéressant... Je suis désolée pour les fautes, il est 2h du matin chez moi et j'ai eu la flemme de me relire, je le ferais demain  
> On se retrouve bientôt (enfin tout est relatif) pour la deuxième partie !


End file.
